Angels
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Naruto and Sakura were angels who have been granted to go back to Earth to be with their now reincarnated friend. Naruto who has watched sadi friend for centeries hopes to change things for the lost friend and hopefully be more. SasuNaruSasu
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! It's Kiya-Chan! How are you?! Okay so I know I have a lot of fanfics going on and stuff, that and apparently my other SasuNaru fic isn't exactly... well popular but I'm trying again! This one is better I swear! It came to me after reading the first book of _Princess Ai_ and thought hey! I has the best SasuNaru fic ever! Okay so maybe not the best ever and maybe a little over done I'm not sure... though the fic also somewhat came to me while I've been reading this other persons fic it's called _For the Love Of His Son_ oh my god! It's getting so intense! It's by Michelerene. She is an amazing writer ^_^ so any way I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... **cries in corner**

Angels and Demons

Prologue

"Naruto," a young blond boy with shinning blue eyes turned from the mirror he looked into. Feathers from the wings on his back fell and seemed to swirl around him before dropping to the ground. He smiled to the sweet pink haired girl who had called to him. "Get away from the mirror. You know how much trouble you'll get into if 'they' find you here again."

Naruto sighed then floated down to the girl. "I know Sakura," he said softly then smiled brightly as he went on, "It's just that everything happening on Earth is so interesting! Things have changed a lot since we died." his eyes became a little distant before leaving the mirror chamber.

Curiosity go the better of the pink haired girl. She had seen into the mirror a few times only so she could keep an eye on her family. Sakura knew that her friend was not lying, but she could also tell that he was hiding something. When she looked into the mirror what she saw was a lone dark haired man, maybe a year or two older then Naruto himself, well the age he will always be. _Naruto,_ she thought before erasing the mirror then leaving. _This is so far forbidden. No one must know._

"So you saw." Sakura jumped at the sound of Naruto's soft voice. She was surprised that the boy was able to sneak up on her. Normally everyone knew when Naruto was around, his presence was always just there. Without turning around she nodded. When they were still alive, Sakura and Naruto had been friends. Naruto had died first from a tragic accident, Sakura followed about three years later.

"Is he the same boy, Naruto?" Sakura asked softly. There had been a third friend, but when the boy died he never followed. Before Naruto could answer she turned around doing her best to stay calm. "If so, how long have you...?"

"Since way back." Naruto answered. He knew that after one year of keeping an eye on your loved ones you were forbidden to go into the mirror chamber again but, Naruto had been sneaking in there keeping an eye on his friends soul as it was reborn time and time again. "Sakura," he whispered her name afraid his voice would crack as he went on. "He's all alone. Always alone as if; even though his memories of way back have been erased; it's as if some part of him remembers. He never gets close to anyone, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head then pulled her blond friend into a hug. "Everything will be okay, Naruto. Everything will be okay."

Sorry the Prologue is so short! I have chapter one started and I promise that I will have it up as soon as possible! While you wait here are some really amazing SasuNaru fics you should check out! NavyBlueWings: _Ferris Wheel, Tattoo, Life Is A Highway, Therapy, Italy Here We Come!, Bite and Psychic Problems._ Michelerene: _Dirt and Grime, For the Love Of His Son and Feeling the Heat._ Tanuki Mara: _Blank Canvas, My Bastard the Possessive Owner, My Seme Is An Uke, Only You, Crimson Charm and Happy Endings._


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Alright so this is technically ch1. Just so everyone knows and will find out every chapter is going to switch between Sasuke and Naruto's point from here on out. Also I'm sorry for the crappy summery but please give it a try! I promise this is going to get good! I hope.... Any! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: **sigh** I do not own Naruto... **goes to corner and cries**

CH 1: Sasuke

Have you ever felt alone even amongst a crowd of people? Hn, I do every day. I to to school and it's like the same no matter what city my brother moves us to. My mother father died when I was eight so my brother had to become my guardian. That all happened six years ago. Somehow every where I go people seem to find out about it, I don't even talk, at all let alone to anyone else. My name, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Okay everyone calm down. We have a new student today. He is transferring here from America." that's our teacher Iruka. He acts like a mother hen more often then none. I stare out the window I gladly sit next to. We seemed to get new students a lot around this time of the year. Like last month we got this really irritating girl named Sakura Haruno. Though she was irritating Sakura was pretty smart.

"Hey! My names Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet everyone. Please treat me kindly." an irritating loud mouth. I can't seem to stop myself from looking over to the front of the class room. I'm greeted with unruly bright blond hair and startling blue eyes that made you fell like you were in the sky flying away. I shake my head, what the hell am I thinking. I'm an Uchiha damn it and Uchiha's don't get lost in peoples eyes.

"There is an empty seat near the back." Iruka says. Great, I get to have the blond idiot sit behind me. Resting my chin on my folded hands my eyes follow the new boy until they can't any more.

Class went on about it's usual boring day. Of course it was a bit interesting and different. It seemed that Naruto was far behind in most of the subjects, that or he didn't like actually answering questions. Naruto Uzumaki was quickly becoming the school clown. I say school clown because the small town of Konoha has one large school for every grade.

At lunch the blond was surrounded by some of the class. He had this air about him that seemed to just draw people to him, though I could tell this Naruto was different from everyone some how. "Are you really that far behind or are you just stupid?" that's Kiba Inuzuka, he's a loud mouth too, those two will get along great... two loud mouths in the class now.

I watched as Naruto laughed it off then shrugged. "I just don't remember anything is all." I get a closer look at the blond behind me. His face is beautifully tanned along with his strong arms. I take a closer look at that beautiful face of his and notice three little scars on each cheek and find myself entranced. Blue eyes blinked making me realize that I had been staring. "See something you like?"

_Damn that kid._ I think with a slight growl. "You wish, dobe." I retort as I turn back in my seat.

"What did you say, teme?!" Naruto screams back at me.

"You heard me, dobe." I say giving him my best Uchiha smirk. The blond before me growled causing my smirk to grow.

"Hey, kid cool it." Kiba laughs holding the blond back from taking a swing at me. "So you come from America eh. That's pretty cool kid, so tell me are the rumors true?" Naruto blinks up at him in confusion. I watch while Kiba goes into pervert mode, I knew where this was going. "That girls in America have bigger boobs then the ones here! Come on kid!"

"Kiba you pervert!" that loud mouth would be Ino Yamanaka. I watch as she punches Kiba right in the kisser. Did I mention she is also quite dangerous when she gets mad.

Naruto merely laughs, such a musical laugh that he has. Everyone looks at him wondering what could possibly be so funny. "I don't exactly look at girls assets." he laughs shaking his head. "Though I guess some are. Every girl is different after all." he smiles, more like grins at everyone who had gathered around.

"You are one weird dud, kid." Kiba says lightly punching Naruto in the shoulder. "The names Kiba."

"Hey," Naruto says his smile growing. "Oh, Kiba could you stop calling me kid? I'm not a kid." was that a pout I just saw? Yes, yes it was a pout.

"So you're our age?" Kiba asked, what I'm sure we were all thinking. Naruto looked to be just barely 5'2" or so.

Naruto huffed as he straightened up in his chair. "Yes, I'm your age damn it!" Heh, the dobe has anger, isn't that something.

"Calm down man." Kiba laughed. It was then I realized this is going to be an interesting year.

After school everyone was already crowded around the dobe, asking if he wanted to go to the arcade and everything. "Sure! Hey, teme wanna come along?" everything went silent. Literally. Everyone shut their mouths looking between the blond and me.

"Hn." I answer then walk out the door. It didn't matter if I went or not, Naruto was only inviting me to be nice. I ignored the dobe's yelling and calling, reminding myself he is merely being nice nothing more. So why do I feel such pain in my chest and my stomach feels so uneasy. Ignoring these feelings I walk home taking one train to my house. Okay not house but a really nice condo. "I'm home." I mumble taking my shoes off then make my way to my room.

"Welcome home little brother." that's my creepy and irritating brother, Itatchi Uchiha. When I was younger Itatchi was my world, no one loved him more then I did. After our parents died I saw a different, cold side and haven't gotten along with him since. "Ho was school today?"

I glare over at him and continue walking. "Same." I say as I walk. "As usual." alright so that was a complete lie. Today had been so different that I'm almost scared to go in tomorrow only to find everything had been a dream. That the dobe wasn't actually there.

Wait, what am I saying? Nothing matters at all when it comes to school. Good grades and surpassing my brother is all that matters. Blond dobe's should be the last thing on my mind.

So why was he all I could think about?

There you go! Poor Sasuke **teary eyed** Well I've started on chapter two already. It shouldn't be long till I have it up! Sorry if there are any grammar errors. Please Review **cries** my reviews are so neglected **cries more** please **begs. **Any way! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**Cries while looking at empty review box **Please oh please review! Even if it's just to say that it's crap! I don't care any more! Please! Okay so that would hurt if all I got were reviews saying my poor story is crap, but you know at least it would be reviews... **sigh** any way! Here is chapter two! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Naruto would be together by now...

* * *

Ch2: Naruto

"He's always alone, Sakura." I muttered trying to control my emotions. The last thing I wanted was to go into mass hysteria like when I first arrived. Then the hysteria calmed until depression set in. "Always alone as if some part of him remembers the past." Sakura automatically walks up to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Everything will be okay, Naruto." she whispers, tightening her hold on me. "Everything will be okay." I can't tell if she's reassuring me or herself. True it was helping me, but she was the one who needed the consoling the most. She had been in love with the boy way back when we were alive though he hadn't loved her back it didn't stop her from trying.

"What's going on here." head elder Tsunade. She had locked me up when I went nuts so many decades ago. Sakura releases me and looks up at the blond before us. "Naruto," uh-oh I know that tone. She knows that I've been doing things I wasn't supposed to again. Those eyes over hers seem to stare right into my soul. I shiver and fidget in her presence. "You have been told time and time again to stay out of the mirror chamber. You know the rules and you must abide by them."

"Please," Sakura mutters, I can tell she's about to loose it. "Please lady Tsunade. Let me go back. Please." now she's crying. I pull her into a hug so she can cry on my shoulder.

I watch as Tsunade stares in wonder then actually starts thinking about Sakura's request. Then something flashed through the elder woman's eyes. I could tell that she new I've been looking into the mirror without anyone's consent. "Fine, but both of you will go. Though, leave with this warning..."

"Naruto!" I blink my eyes open at the intrusion of my sleep. "You're not sick again are 'ya?" I look up to see worried green eyes looking me over. I smile up at her then sit up. "Thank goodness. You were mumbling a lot in your sleep. You had me worried."

"No need to worry Sakura." I laugh. I look around the small apartment Sakura and me got nice and cheap. "Everything is fine. We should get ready for school."

Sakura seemed to brighten up at this. Then something flashes through those dazzling green eyes. "Oh yeah! This will be your first day! You are gonna love it! Hope you remember everything I taught 'ya!"

I laugh nervously at this. "Of course, Sakura." yeah right. We've technically been here on Earth; again; for a month, but I ended up getting very sick. Of course Tsunade ended up getting very sick. Tsunade had warned us that either Sakura or I would have trouble adjusting to the new place. Of course after my 'punishment' for disobeying the rules for the last few decades, we came to Earth and I got sick. Sakura was fine, which was good, she got us enrolled into school and found us a cheap place close by.

"Stop day dreaming over there! We're going to be late!" Sakura yells at me while she throws the school uniform at me. I looked it over in distaste. Blue. Well to be fare, navy blue. Why couldn't it be orange? With a sigh I get up and get changed there wasn't anything I could do about it. After changing I into the kitchen where Sakura has made a wonderful breakfast. At least I hope it's wonderful. While I was sick she was feeding me this crap called chicken soup. It tasted horrible, either it was how it was supposed to taste or she just didn't know how to cook. "Hey, Naruto?" timid. Sakura was just timid. Not wanting to say much I let out a simple 'hm'. "While you were, uh, sick and running a temperature, these marks appeared on your cheeks." with her fingers Sakura mimed three marks crossing both her cheeks.

"Really?" I say as casually as possible. "That is strange indeed." she raises a brow at me as I smile bright at her. "No need to worry, Sakura. I'm a hundred percent better now!" unconsciously I take a bit of the food in front of me, not wanting to continue this conversation. "Sakura, what is this heavenly food?"

The pink haired girl chuckles delightfully. "It's Ramen. Do you like it?"

I blink up at her then look down at the nearly empty bowl of noodles before me. "Yes." I answer after swallowing my bite. "Can I have more?" Sakura blinks at me in surprise.

After having four bowls of that wonderful food called Ramen, Sakura and I head out for school. My pink haired friend takes me to the main office. "So you're the new student." a gray haired man states lazily. I nod then bow like Sakura had showed me when you meet someone older then you in this country. "I am Kakashi Hatake. I am the principle of Konoha High." he paused as a bell rang, I guess signaling the start of class. "Follow me, I shall show you to your class." Kakashi lead me through several different halls until he stopped in front of a room. "Your teacher already knows you're here." with that the gray haired principle walked back the way we just came pulling a book from no where.

"Come on in." I hear someone call from the room I stood before. I straighten up and walk into the room. "Please introduce yourself."

I turn to the room completely nervous but smile any ways. "Hey! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet everyone! Please treat me kindly." I look over the students before my eyes fall on a raven haired boy. Slowly her looks over and my blue eyes make contact with pitch black.

"There is an empty seat near the back." the teacher tells me. I look to where the teacher is pointing and can't believe that I was going to be lucky enough to sit behind the raven beauty. I feel his wondrous black eyes watching my every move and can't stop the blush that covers my cheeks lightly.

After sitting and making myself comfortable the teacher went on with the lesson. I try to hide so that he wouldn't call on me, unfortunately it must have been pick on the new kid day. Every question I raked my brain trying to remember what the hell all of this was about. Nothing ever came out right and I seemed to get a lot of snickers and out bursts from other students.

At lunch I ended up surrounded by some of the class. At first I was a little worried; had I done something wrong? "Are you really that far behind or are you just stupid?" a tall brown headed kid asked me.

At first I was shocked then all I could do was laugh it off then shrug. It was a good question after all. "I just don't remember anything is all." The kid before me laughed as well in understanding; I think. I feel my skin crawl and someone staring at me. I look to my left and find two black eyes staring at me. I blink a couple of times then grin. "See something you like?"

He releases a slight growl causing me to shiver. "You wish, dobe." he retorts as he turns back in his seat.

_Please talk again. Oh that voice. Wait!_ "What did you say, teme?!" I scream back.

"You heard me, dobe." he says giving me a smirk. I growl low in my throat, this guy was pissing me off. Wait... did his smirk just grow? I'm going to kill him!

"Hey, kid cool it." the boy next to me laughs holding the me back from taking a swing at the ass hole before me. "So you come from America eh. That's pretty cool kid, so tell me are the rumors true?" I blink up at him in confusion. "That girls in America have bigger boobs then the ones here! Come on kid!"

"Kiba you pervert!" a blond screams before punching the boy before me in the face; hard. Damn I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

I merely laugh, thinking of how to answer. The thing is I don't exactly look at girls any more. Actually I can't for a _long_ time. Everyone looks at me; either waiting for the answer or wondering if I'm psychotic or something. "I don't exactly look at girls assets." I laugh out shaking my head. "Though I guess some are. Every girl is different after all." I grin at everyone who had gathered around.

"You are one weird dud, kid." the boy; Kiba I think; says lightly punching my shoulder. "The names Kiba."

"Hey," I greet my smile growing. "Oh, Kiba could you stop calling me kid? I'm not a kid." I pout out. That was one thing I hate is that I'm older then I look. I seemed like I'm only twelve, but I'm just short.

"So, you're our age?" Kiba asks. I'm sure everyone is wondering this too, man I hate this little awkward part about becoming friends with people. I mean I'm 5'2" for Pete's sake!

I can't help but huff and straighten up in my seat. "Yes, I'm your age damn it!" I take a deep breath to try and calm my anger.

"Calm down man." Kiba laughs. I grin up at him realizing it was somewhat a joke. I think. Finally our teacher; who I found was called Iruka; came back in signaling the start of class.

After school everyone crowded around me again. "You wanna go to the arcade and play a few video games?" Kiba asks. Everyone else murmurs agreements about this.

I can't help the grin that takes over my face. This was awesome and amazing, I didn't make many friends back when I was first alive nor when I was dead. "Sure!" I look over to the brooding raven haired boy. "Hey, teme wanna come along?" I look around as I hear gasps then nothing. Silence surrounded all of us to the point that it was suffocating.

"Hn." the boy says before walking out of the room.

"Hey! What the fuck! Get back here teme! Don't ignore me you bastard!" I scream as he just walks off.

"Yo, Uzumaki, calm down. He does that to everyone." Kiba says to me. I sigh and shake my head, I had really wanted him to come along. "What ever, forget about Sasuke." Sasuke, what a name. Sasuke. "Let's get out of here." I follow my new friend and notice a few others follow as well. "Oh, this guy right here," Kiba motions to a boy with black hair put into a spiky pony tail. I think I saw him sleeping in class. "Is Nara Shikamaru. He's a bit lazy, but smarter then you or I will ever be." Shikamaru nods to me as greeting. "This guy here;" he motioned to a boy right behind Shikamaru was a boy a little chubby and with spiked brown hair. "Is Akimichi Chouji." Chouji nods to me as well. "There is normally another, Aburame Shino, but he's out of town today." I blink trying to get all the names straight in my head.

As we walk I can't help but bounce around like a little kid on Christmas. This was so awesome and amazing! Friends and on the first day of not being sick. "So," I look to my right where the boy with the spiky pony tail, Shikamaru was walking next to me. "You come from America. Which state?"

State? Okay I should know this. I was looking at maps while I was sick. It is true that I originally lived in America when I was alive, but things have changed a lot since then. "Georgia?" I say uncertainly. Everyone looks at me suspiciously. I smile and scratch the back of my neck as I think of something to say. "The thing is..."

"Naruto!" oh God saved. I stop and turn around to find Sakura running after my little group. Once she reaches us she gasps for air then stands up straight and gives me a stern look. "You need to come home. The last thing I need is for you to collapse again!"

All the boys stare at the confrontation then look at me. "Dude, is this your girlfriend?" Kiba asks.

I turn to him and start flinging my arms wildly. "No!" I exclaim. "Look she's my sister okay! Well sort of a matter of speaking she is." I mutter the last part as I look away from the others.

Finally some of Sakura's words sink into some of the others heads. "Did she say collapse?" Shikamaru asks. I look at him worry in my eyes, but nod. "So you were sick just recently." he states.

"Sick doesn't even begin to cover it!" Sakura exclaims throwing her hands above her head. "That boy had a fever and everything! My goodness! He isn't even fully better yet!" I sigh knowing that this could very well be the end of my new friends...

"I am better Sakura." I sigh, turning back to the guys. "I better go. She wont shut up unless I do. See ya' around."

"You are coming back to school tomorrow right?" Kiba asks.

I turn around with a huge smile on my face. "Yeah! Of course!" I exclaim. "Maybe if I can get my _babysitter_ off my back we can go to the arcade tomorrow instead."

Kiba nods holding out his fist. I hit my fist to his before giving him a high five. "Sweet dude. See ya'." I nod and wave as I'm basically dragged away by my pin haired friend.

She grumbles as we walk down the sidewalk glaring sideways at me. "Babysitter huh?" she growls at me. I flinch at her tone of voice. I know it all too well. "Is that what I am now? A babysitter!"

I put my hands in front of me in defense. "Hey, I was just kidding. You should know better then that." Sakura lets out a sigh as she pushes her short pink hair behind her ear. "Sorry. I don't mean to be such a burden."

Sakura turns on me then and smacks my head, hard. "Don't even start with the self pity!" she yells. Stopping in front of me. I look over her shoulder and see our apartment building is close by. "Look, I'm just worried is all. Elder Tsunade said that if either of us get sick it could come back. _You_ got sick, Naruto. Out of the the two of us, why was it you?"

I look away from her. I know why I was the one to get sick, but I'm not allowed to say anything to Sakura. My punishment caused me to be sick, it was meant to be that way. Tsunade merely said that either of us would get sick, because she knew _I_ would get sick. "I don't know Sakura." I lie giving her a smile. "I don't really care though. So lets just go home and eat. I'm hungry!" my exclamation throws her off a bit. "Could we have some more of that Ramen stuff?"

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter two! Woot! **wipes sweat from brow** okay so it took longer then I thought it would to update, sorry. Hope you enjoyed! Please oh please Review! I will give you a cookie!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I had a slight writers block, but suddenly it's gone! So here it is! The long awaited CH 3 of Angles! I hope you enjoy it, I find it quite hard writing in Sasuke's point of view... Probably why it took so long -_-; Any ways! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Or it's characters... **sigh** sad truths...

CH 3: Sasuke

I drag myself out of bed as my alarm goes off. I rub my head and pull on my hair. "No sleep." I mutter as I stare at the annoying beeping clock across my room. It was six in the morning and even though I don't have to be to school until nine o'clock it became habit to get up early and exercise before leaving for school. Though for the first time in a long time I contemplated not working out at all and go back to sleep, my alarm still going off. I knew that if I didn't shut it off soon my elder brother would come in and yell at me for it. Sighing I stand up and walk across the room and turn it off before picking up my gym bag. After checking to make sure my school uniform was in the bag and my clean work out cloths I leave. Thankfully the gym is close by so I don't even bother changing out of my sleep wear, it's only seat pants and a shirt any way.

As I work out this morning I can't help but think of a certain blonde dobe. I keep wondering if maybe yesterday was a dream. There is just no way that someone that beautiful existed in my life, on this retched place called Earth.

I walk into the school. Everything is the same, the girls following me; saying their good mornings and I love you Sasuke's; I ignore them completely. None of them caught my interest, in fact they were all quite annoying. As I reach my class room door I can hear him, that angel, "It's true I tell ya! This huge white dog just came out of know where and pounced on me!"

"He's telling the truth." Sakura Haruno laughs. "He didn't know whether to be laughing or to be scared shit-less!"

I walk in and see that blonde angel laughing with the other guys. I place my mask in place hiding all emotion as I sit and pull out my books. "It turns out the dog was really friendly and just liked people. It started licking my face and wouldn't let me up 'till Kiba came out of no where and pulled the dog off."

Everyone laughed while Kiba scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't know that would happen honestly." he laughed. As I listen to everyone talking, I can't help but feel a little jealous of the others. They were all getting close to the blonde, becoming friends with him. "He doesn't normally just run off and jump on people like that. Guess you're a real good guy. Gotta trust the dog more then yourself really."

"All right class settle down and get to your seats." Iruka says as he walks into the class. I didn't even hear the bell go off. Apparently neither did the others because they all jumped at Iruka's voice.

Classes went by faster then usual until finally Lunch. I stand to leave only to be passed by that blonde angel and his small crew that he has now. They walk by laughing and talking. I glare at them only to have a leech grab onto one of my arms followed by another. "He's mine billboard brow!"

"You wish Ino pig!" Sakura yells back at the other girl. I glare down at the both of them, though they don't notice. They glare at one another holding to my arms tightly.

"Let. Go." I growl out. They both look up at me and see my glare. They let go and back off like I wanted. They settled with fighting while following me to the lunch room.

"What's with that guy?" I hear Naruto complain. I guess he had seen the little scene that had just happened. "Can he like get any girl he wants or something?! I mean really! Lucky!"

Kiba laughs and shakes his head while slapping Naruto's back. "I know! He can, but I guess there isn't a girl good enough for him here."

I watch as Naruto visibly relaxes. "What a lucky bastard. I wish I could have girls falling over me like that." he jokes. I tense at those words, was I wrong, was I seeing things. No, I had seen him relax when he heard that I didn't like any body. I watch as those endless blue eyes look back at me, though they seem so hollow and distant. That just didn't seem right, like that wasn't the real him.

Kiba laughs again and wraps a friendly arm around the blonds shoulder. I can't help but feel the tinge of jealousy prick at the back of my neck. I hate that even dog breath is able to get close to that blonde angel, that one person to actually see me even if he does call me teme. "I'm sure you'll have a small group after ya in no time kid!" Kiba laughs. I watch as a small blush tints the blondes tanned cheeks. He looked kinda cute blushing the way he was. I pause in my steps and shake my head. What was I thinking? I'm an Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't think that other boys are cute!

"You okay Sasuke- Kun?" I hear Sakura ask worriedly. Ignoring her I walk right on by the blonde and his group. Why should I care about the blonde boy? As I sit at my usual table with my usual food, a salad with lots of tomato's, and begin to eat.

After I finish I leave and go to the roof. Classes didn't start for another hour and I just needed fresh air. As I walk out the door I see a bright light. The first thing that catches my eyes is bright blonde hair then large white wings that spread across a tan back. I stare for a moment before my body starts reacting on its own, walking toward those white wings before gently touching them, stroking the silky wings. Suddenly the wings were gone as if they were never there in the first place, before I was met with startled blue eyes. I watch as the tan face twists into fear as he backs away from me. "Wait." I plead, before the blonde before me ran, leaving me alone. How had I not noticed that the blonde had left his little group to be alone, to get away from everyone? I look at my hands in amazement and wonder if those wings had been real, if they had actually been there.

When I get to class there is no blonde dobe. No loud laughing just silence. Even the pink haired annoyance was gone. What had happened? What have _I_ done? Should I have just left when I saw the dobe there with those wings, looking so god damned beautiful. I clench my fists as I walk over to the loud dog breath. "Where did Naruto go?" I ask as nicely as possible.

The brown haired boy looks up at me shocked. "Don't know." he answers. I don't move from my place, I know that he knows something and I wasn't going to leave him alone until he told me. "He was fine earlier then when he came back to class he had a fever, so Sakura took him home." he finally explains.

I nod in satisfaction and leave school completely. I pull out my cell and hit speed dial. "I have a favor." I say instantly when the person on the other line answered. "Well, two favors."

"What is it Sasuke."

"First can you excuse me from my last classes and two I need an address." I state.

"Fine, first is done. Just messaged the school." my brother dead pans. "Who's address?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Twenty minutes later I am walking up the stairs to a certain blonde idiots apartment, which he apparently shares with Sakura Haruno. I brace myself about to knock when I hear yelling.

"I told you to be more careful!" Sakura's voice sounded through the door. "Now you're sick again! AGAIN! Do you want to die again?"

There is silence for a moment before I heard the blondes voice, "How was I supposed to know that _he _would come up to the roof around that time?" he sounded almost sad. "You know that if I don't stretch my wings when I start feeling depressed worse things can happen."

Another pause before Sakura's resigned voice came through again, "How could you be depressed Naruto?" was there a little irritation and maybe even jealousy?

"You wouldn't understand Sakura!" Naruto was screaming now? I didn't think that cheerful blonde idiot could get too mad. "You just don't get anything any more do you?! I bet it's nice living in your own world half of the time."

There was silence, I'm sure it was awkward between the two. "Naruto." Sakura finally sighs. Maybe she was crying, I couldn't tell completely. "I watched you fall apart once. I don't want that to happen again. I don't like seeing you sick either. Promise that you'll be more careful next time."

There was more silence. "Fine." I hold in a chuckle. He actually had to think about that before he agreed. "By the way Sakura, we have an eavesdropper."

_Shit._ I think as I back away from the door.

Just when I'm about to bolt the door opens and a flustered Sakura stood there glaring at me. "What do you want Uchiha?"

Wow, this is a new side. "I-"

"Let him in Sakura. It's okay." Naruto cuts me off. The girl before me turns to yell at the blonde only to be stopped. "He would find out eventually. It's sooner then I thought, but oh well." the girl stepped aside beckoning me in. I walk in and find Naruto laying on a horrid orange couch, his wings spread beneath him, only they had turned black. Those wondrous pure wings were now tainted. Had it been my fault? Naruto mussed of noticed my staring because he just smiled up at me. "Don't worry Sasu- Kun. They'll change back." I drag my eyes off his wings and look at his chest my eyes traveling down until I noticed a tattoo around his naval.

"I'm sorry to come over unannounced." I mutter looking back up into the endless depths of the blondes eyes.

He smiled and started laughing. I would give anything to hear him laugh like that again. "It's okay Sasu- Kun. You wont remember anything about this tomorrow." I blinked not understanding what that meant when I suddenly felt tired. I stared at the blonde and noticed his smile become sad, his blue eyes become blue stones. Then there was nothing.

**

Well there you have it! Chapter three! Wasn't as long as I was hoping, but the story also took a different turn. Even I didn't see this coming! Man am I good! Just kidding, I still have a long ways to go. It will be a while before chapter four is, I am moving! **throws small dance party**I really can't wait! I'll be sending my computer to my new home Sunday so I wont have it set up again until around Thursday or so. So! Here are some stories you can read while you wait! Well some writers on fanfiction that I found have some amazing stories! Tanuki Mara, Navy Blue Wings, Michelerene, KarenIsBack, KitsuneKit, FastForward and QuackSasyTheTShape. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm kinda proud of this chapter. I'm sorry that the chapter end up repeating eventually only in the other persons point of view. Though I go back and reread them and have fun. You know I love reading and writing more then anything in this world and I find myself loving stories in a characters perspective mainly because it makes me wonder what the other characters are thinking. What I like about this story is that you get both points of view. I swear that it's going to get better! Any ways, here's chapter four. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, no matter how much I wish on that first star it will never be mine.

CH 4: Naruto

I awoke to the soon to be usual ringing of Sakura's voice; yelling at me to get my lazy butt up and get ready for school. I obeyed only because I knew I would see my friends and that stoic bastard Sasuke. After dragging myself out of bed, getting dressed in the dreaded navy blue uniform, I got to have Ramen for breakfast. "That guy Kiba called." my pink haired friend and roommate stated. I looked up from my now empty bowl. "He wants to walk to school with us. Did you know we walk right passed his place on our way to school?"

I grinned at the girl and nodded. "I could sense his presence by one of the houses."

Sakura looked at me shocked, then shook her head. "You're that close to him already, huh?" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement. I nod my grin growing as I sit back in my chair. "So I'm loosing him." I hear her mutter. I debate on whether I should tell her that she was dreaming, that she would never loose me. We were bound together too tightly. Before I can say anything Sakura looks back at me with a painful fake smile. "That's good Naruto. I'm glad you're making more friends. Ino is pretty cool. She and I get along just fine, we just fight over who gets Sasuke. It's kinda-"

I blocked out the rest. I already knew that, _that_ topic could go on for far too long. When we leave the apartment she's still talking, only now about something funny Ino had done. We're close to Kiba's place now when I see a big white thing with a touch of brown running at me. As it gets closer I see it's a huge doge, white with brown ears. It launches it's self at me knocking me down to the ground. I look up in shock almost scared when the dog started licking my face. I start laughing as I try to push the massive beast off of me when Kiba's voice reaches my ears, "Akumaru get off him. Come here."

The dog didn't seem to hear his master. "Akumaru, off." I command through my laughter. The big dog got off and trotted to his master. I look over at Sakura who is laughing so hard I'm surprised she's still standing. "Shouldn't he be on a leash so that something like this doesn't happen?" I joke.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head looking at me sheepishly. "He was in the yard and jumped the fence." he explained. "I don't know what got into him. I go to put him inside when he just runs and jumps the fence." he shrugs as we start walking again.

"You should of seen your face!" Sakura laughs on my left, Kiba on my right. "You looked so fricken scared!"

Before I knew it we were at school telling the others of the events of that morning. "It's true I tell ya! This huge white dog just came out of know where and pounced on me!" I exclaim waving my arms about.

"He's telling the truth." Sakura laughs. "He didn't know whether to be laughing or to be scared shit-less!"

I laugh and shake my head. "It turns out the dog was really friendly and just liked people. It started licking my face and wouldn't let me up 'till Kiba came out of no where and pulled the dog off." Alright so that was a tad bit of a lie, but hey what ever right?

Everyone laughed while Kiba scratched the back of his neck, again. "I didn't know that would happen honestly." he laughed. "He doesn't normally just run off and jump on people like that. Guess you're a real good guy. Gotta trust the dog more then yourself really."

"All right class settle down and get to your seats." Iruka says as he walks into the class. I jump at the sound of his voice as did the others. I can't believe that classes were starting already.

Classes went by slower then usual until finally Lunch. I stand to leave only to pass Sasuke. The others are laughing and having fun, I am merely listening to everything. I look back at Sasuke in time to see Sakura and Ino cling onto the stoic raven. "He's mine billboard brow!" Ino yells at my pink haired friend.

"You wish Ino pig!" Sakura yells back at the blonde.

Sasuke glares down at them, obviously annoyed by them. I can't help but chuckle to myself. "Let. Go." he growls out. Both look up at him and cower at his glare and back off following him all the way to the lunch room.

"What's with that guy?" I fake complain. "Can he like get any girl he wants or something?! I mean really! Lucky!"

Kiba laughs and shakes his head while slapping my back. "I know! He can, but I guess there isn't a girl good enough for him here."

I can't help but physically relax. That was good news, real good news. "What a lucky bastard. I wish I could have girls falling over me like that." I joke. I turn to find Sasuke watching me. Those endless black depths absorbed me and my entire being. Though he seems completely emotionless I see something flash through those wonderful eyes that I could carelessly get lost in if not careful. Though I wonder what emotion had just flashed, did he see the real me? That I'm just as lonely as he is? How distant I truly am behind my own mask?

Kiba laughs again and wraps a friendly arm around my shoulder pulling me back to the real world. "I'm sure you'll have a small group after ya in no time kid!" Kiba laughs. I can't stop the small blush that tints my tanned cheeks. It would be cool if I could have my own fan club type of thing, but that isn't exactly what I was looking for. My mind instantly starts wondering else where.

"Hey, Naruto, you hungry?" Choji asks bringing me back to the real world.

I give him my best grin as I laugh. "Ain't I always?" I ask. The others laugh as they agree. We make our way to the lunch line.

Once we've seated ourselves I stare at my food. I just wasn't hungry for some reason. "I'll see you back in class. I gotta get some air. See you guys." I smile reassuringly as I get up to leave. I make my way up to the roof and make sure there isn't any one up there. After I was sure I was alone I remove my shirt and beckon my wings out. I flap them a couple of times before I just stand in the sun enjoying the feeling of freedom.

I don't know how long I was up there before I felt another presence. I knew who the person was, but I couldn't bring myself to care if he saw my wings. Before I knew it he was touching them. He wasn't afraid but fascinated. I couldn't believe how good it felt for someone to touch my wings with such genteelness. Wait. This wasn't good, no one is supposed to touch the wings or else... Shit. I will my wings to go back before I turn around and look at Sasuke. The dark haired boy looked startled. Had I actually frightened him? Was I actually a freak to him? This actually frightens me, the thought of Sasuke being frightened of me, of Sasuke thinking I'm a freak. I back further away from the dark haired boy and ran. "Wait!" Sasuke pleaded, but I didn't wait.

I had to get off school grounds and back home. The shit was about to hit the fan and it was not going to be pretty. I find Sakura and she seemed to know immediately that something was wrong. "What's wrong? What happened?" she hissed once we were in the hall making our way to the front of the building to leave. I don't answer I merely stare at the ground as we walk. How can I tell her that I was careless and was just touched by human hands? I may be a type of fallen angel, but any angels wings that are touched by human hands can die if exposed to the human hands for too long. When I say die, I mean die. No going to heaven or hell, no being reincarnated. Just death, nothing more nothing less.

With the pace I had set it didn't take us long to get back home. I sat on the couch and removed my shirt. My back was quite itchy all of a sudden. I release my wings only to find them black and not as beautiful, not as full. "Let me explain what happened." I say, noticing the distaste on Sakura's face. I tell her about the roof and that Sasuke had touched them. Before she could start yelling I hold up a hand. "His touch, it felt so right, Sakura." I sigh a soft smile on my face now. "I liked the way it felt when he stroked my wings, but I think it actually frightened him. He wont be coming around any more."

"If he doesn't come around then we can't restore your wings back to normal again! Don't you see how bad this situation is Naruto!" Sakura screams at me. I can't help but smile sadly now, I knew how bad the situation was but I just couldn't bring myself to care. "I told you to be more careful!" she scolds now. She's so mad that she doesn't even notice that we have a visitor at the door. "Now you're sick again! AGAIN! Do you want to die again?"

I stay silent wondering if I should allow our visitor to hear more. Shrugging I choose to go on. "How was I supposed to know that _he _would come up to the roof around that time?" I say sadly. "You know that if I don't stretch my wings when I start feeling depressed, worse things can happen."

Sakura stares at me in disbelief before shaking her head. "How could you be depressed Naruto?" she was a little irritated now.

"You wouldn't understand Sakura!" I scream back starting to get frustrated myself. I really don't like getting mad, especially at my close friends. "You just don't get anything any more do you?! I bet it's nice living in your own world half of the time." Did that just come from my mouth? Well shit, I have just started digging my own grave.

Sakura stared at me shocked. She knew that in a way I was right after all. "Naruto." Sakura finally sighs, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I watched you fall apart once. I don't want that to happen again. I don't like seeing you sick either. Promise that you'll be more careful next time."

I look at her, thinking about it. Did I want to be more careful? Well yes I did, but at the same time where's the fun in living if you didn't add a little danger to it? Finally I nod. "Fine. By the way Sakura, we have an eavesdropper."

I'm sure our little guest wanted to bolt, not wanting to be caught but Sakura opens the door before he can. Sakura glares at him a little pissed off. "What do you want Uchiha?"

This was a side no one wanted to see of Sakura, she can be scary when she gets mad. "I-" he starts almost nervously.

"Let him in Sakura. It's okay." I cut him off. Sakura turns to me, opening her mouth to protest. I cut her off with a smile before saying, "He would find out eventually. It's sooner then I thought, but oh well." the girl stepped aside beckoning him in. He walks in and finds me laying on the orange couch that Sakura allowed me to get, my wings spread beneath me. He stares at my wings. He isn't disgusted by them, but he looks almost sad. This is a side of him I didn't see often. "Don't worry Sasu- Kun. They'll change back." he drags his eyes off my wings and looks at my chest his eyes traveling down until he notices the mark around my naval. It is only there because of my 'punishment', but it's still cool.

"I'm sorry to come over unannounced." Sasuke mutters looking back up into my eyes.

I smiled and started laughing. I couldn't seem to help myself. He was apologizing for coming over unannounced! Of all the things to apologize for and that's it. "It's okay Sasu- Kun. You wont remember anything about this tomorrow." I watch as those black eyes turn to confusion. Those black eyes never stray from me even as he starts to black out. My bright smile turns sad, I didn't want to have to erase his memory of my wings. Of their feel, of everything that had happened between us today. I get up and catch him before he falls to the floor. My wings are back where they belong as I hold the black haired boy longer then necessary. I pick him up and take him to my room placing him on my bed. "He has a fever Sakura."

Sakura rolls her eyes as she watches me. "And where will you sleep if he's in your bed?" she states.

I look up from the sleeping boy and smile sheepishly at the pink haired girl. "On the couch of course." I answer. My pink haired friend shook her head and walked out of my room to make some food. I look down at Sasuke and push some hair out of his eyes feeling his forehead. The down fall of having to erase memories is the person who's memories are being erased ends up getting a fever until the process was over. Not wanting to leave his side, knowing that things could go bad if I didn't watch over him, I pull up my computer chair and sit next to the bed.

An hour later the silence of the room was disturbed by classical music. I look around before I realize it must be Sasuke's cell phone. I feel his pockets feeling like a pervert before I finally find the cell in his front right pocket. I pull it out and notice a name on the screen, Itatchi. "Sasuke's phone." I answer a little scared of who this Itatchi is.

"Yes is Sasuke there?" Itatchi asked, his voice cold and hard.

"May I ask who's calling?" I tried to sound a little cheerful, but it's hard when you feel threatened just by one little question.

"His brother, now put my little brother on the phone." he demanded.

I sigh a little relieved. I had been wondering how I was going to get a hold of his parents. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a friend of Sasuke's. He stopped by a little while ago and ended up passing out from a fever. He is sleeping fine now, is it fine if he stays here until tomorrow?"

There is silence for a moment before Itatchi spoke, his voice holding a touch of amusement. "So you're the Uzumaki child eh?" I huffed at the child remark wanting to loose my temper. Instead I took a deep breath and allowed the older man to continue. "Yes, he may stay there. Please take good care of my little brother. I'll have a car come get him in the morning." then the line went dead. I had wanted to ask how he knew where I lived, then I had to wonder, how did Sasuke know where I live?

**

Well there you go! Chapter four! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Please? Have a great day or night or what ever. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 5

Yes! Chapter five is complete! Just a warning it is shorter then my other chapters. I would like to thank these wonderful reviewers! Justice Chan, allsokk, and Queenaowyn. Thank you all! Your reviews helped motivate me for this chapter! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

CH 5: Sasuke

_Why is everything so dark?_ I wondered. I looked around finding nothing but darkness. Everything was black until a small ounce of light appeared above me. I looked up to find a smiling face and an offered hand. I reached up to take it craving to find who the smile belonged to. I stand on my toes reaching for that hand, so close. Just when I almost have that hand in my grasp the ground beneath me gives out and I start falling.

I jerk awake and take in my surroundings. "No, please." someone mumbles close to me. I know that voice, but how...? I look to my left where the voice had come from and find blonde hair and orange clad arms. Naruto, I'm in Naruto's? I look around and find posters of foxes and orange GT's. I look at the blanket that covers me and find that it's orange with a red design. Naruto sure does have a fascination with orange. "P-please don't." the blonde close to me cries as turns his head towards me. Tears are streaming from his closed eyes.

My hand seems to move on it's own and starts stroking the blonde hair. It was... soft almost like pure silk. "It's okay." I hush. The blonde seems to calm down his shoulders relaxing, his tears drying.

"He has nightmares often." a soft voice says. I look up and find Sakura at the now opened door. "Glad to see that you're awake. You've been asleep for two days." she explains with a sad smile her eyes traveling to the blonde, my hand still stroking his hair. "He never left your side. He was quite worried when you collapsed from fever."

I look at her curious. "Fever?" I ask not recalling this. I remember wanting to check on Naruto, he had gone home himself not feeling well. Why did I want to check on him? So he wasn't feeling well? If he were the one not feeling well then how was _I_ the one to have fever?

"I thought Naruto was the only one sick." Sakura says standing next to me now. When had she moved? "When you came by and collapsed." she shook her head, her hair seeming to fly everywhere. Her cream colored hand moved to my forehead checking for fever. She smiled kindly down at me reminding me of my dream. "Your fever is almost gone. I'm glad." she moved away remembering how I like my space. "Your brother has called, he is quite worried about you."

I felt for my phone not finding it in my pocket where I had placed it last. "Who answered it first?" I asked feeling my face harden.

Sakura backed away a little more from me hearing the small threat behind the words. "Na- Naruto did. He heard the phone and answered it."

My face softens a little as I look down at the blonde again. "Where is my phone now?"

Sakura smiled again only looking almost devil like. "Naruto has it in his pocket." she answered. "Something about not wanting me to answer. Not wanting me to be threatened or something. I don't know, either way he's kept it the whole time."

Great... I took my hand from the golden locks receiving a frown in return. "Hey, Dobe, wake up." ignoring the look I got from Sakura.

Clear sky blue eyes opened sleepily and looked at me and blinked a couple of times. "Sasuke!" he exclaimed flinging his arms around me. "I'm so glad you're okay. You had me-" he paused shaking his head letting out a nervous laugh. "Us, you had us worried." just as the words left his mouth and I opened mine to speak my brothers ring tone went off. Naruto yelped and stood up pulling the phone from his front pocket answering with a smile. "Hey! Guess who's awake!"

With a huge grin he hands me my phone. "Big brother." I say with a frown.

"Sasuke." Itatchi says, a smirk clear in his voice. "Glad to hear your voice. I'm sending a car to pick you up." I nod even though he couldn't see the notion. "Tell Uzumaki I say thanks." and the line was cut off.

I stare at my phone in shock. My brother actually wants to thank someone... A younger someone none the less. "My brother says... thanks?" I say still staring at the phone before looking up at the now standing blonde. This was my first time seeing him in something other then the school uniform. Orange and white sleep pants with an orange shirt that had a white fox on the front of it. "Thanks for what may I ask?"

Naruto smiled at me so brightly I almost felt blind in his presence. "For taking care of you I guess." he answered with a shrug. "He and I talked a little while you slept. I don't know why he would thank me really." I look down at my hands then notice I wasn't in my uniform. I was in a black cotton shirt and silk like gym shorts. Naruto must of noticed my puzzled look because he pulled out my school uniform washed and ironed from a small cuby. "You looked uncomfortable sleeping in the uniform. Hope you don't mind, but I changed you." he had the decency to blush.

I felt my cheeks heat up even the slightest before I looked away from those all seeing blue eyes. "Uh, thanks." I mutter as I take my uniform. Naruto herds Sakura out to give me my privacy.

"Sasuke would you like some breakfast before you leave?" Sakura asks when I walk out of Naruto's room.

Her smile is bright but obviously forced. Something must of happened while I was asleep. "No thank you, my ride should be here by now." I say offering a small smile in return. The causes the small girl to blush and give me a real smile. I look around and find now sign of the blonde idiot any where.

"He's left already." Sakura offers showing me to the door. "I don't know where he went and even if I did he told me not to tell you." she shrugs as I walk the door.

I turn to ask why he didn't want me to know when the door was shut in my face. "Are you feeling better sir?" my driver asks. I give a tight nod as I get in the back so we can get going. The entire drive I replayed that dream in my head trying to figure out who that smile belonged to, who that person was offering to get me out of the darkness I live in.

When I entered my home, my brother is standing there waiting for me. "Little brother, glad to see you're doing better." he greets.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I walk past him. "Itatchi, I have a few questions for you." I say as we enter the din. I stare at my brother suspiciously as we sit on the uncomfortable leather chairs in the din. "So brother, anything interesting happen while I was sick?" I inquired.

Itatchi raised a delicate brow as graceful as any Uchiha. His lips twitched the slightest indicating a smirk. "Uzumaki is quite an interesting sort." he stated as if that explained everything. It was my turn to raise a brow, indicating a single question, how so? My brother kept eye contact as he answered honestly. "He draws you in no matter what." he stopped with that as if that explained everything. I opened my mouth to ask more when Itatchi interrupted. "I expect you to make up everything you missed. There is no room for bad grades with us Uchiha's. Now off with you." that was the final word as he stood and gracefully left the room. Some times I wondered about him.

Deciding I obviously wasn't getting any more information from my brother I resigned to my room. Itatchi was right after all, I had make up work to do. I pulled out my journal where I kept my homework assignments. I tap my pencil on the paper trying to concentrate finding it quite difficult. My mind seemed to keep going to a pair of endless blue eyes and hair as golden yellow as the sun and as soft as silk, skin golden brown from being out in the sun. Shaking my head I look back at my work trying to figure out a math problem I knew I should know the answer to. Running a hand through my hair, tugging at it slightly.

Giving up for the moment I placed my pencil on the journal and sat back in my cushioned rolling chair. I stared at the ceiling and was immediately plagued with the nightmare I had, had. The same question started repeating over and over in my head, _who was trying to save me from the darkness?_ With that another question arose, _why couldn't I reach the person?_ The dream made no sense, no matter how hard I thought about it, the dream had no meaning.

"That's right," I mutter to myself, rubbing at my temples. "The dream has no meaning, so stop thinking about it." With a slight nod I pick my pencil and got back to work. After all it _was_ simple math.

The weekend was boring and uneventful as usual. It seemed that even when I kept myself busy the dream I had crept into my mind some how or another. Making my way to school after my usual work out I'm shocked to find no blonde. I look to his usual group of friends and go up to dog breath. He seems to be the closest one to the Dobe. "Hey, Inuzuka, uh do you know where Uzumaki is?" I ask, keeping my face as passive as possible.

The brunette looks up at me in complete shock. "Holly shit! _The_ Uchiha actually knows my name!" he says sarcastically to his other friends, while pointing his thumb at me. He looks back with caution and warning in his eyes. "What do you want with Naruto?"

I sigh with irritation, doing my best to keep calm. "I was just wondering, alright." I state.

As I turn away, not thinking that the damn dog lover was going to answer he shocks me, "He's not doing so well Uchiha." I turn back to him, staying as passive as possible. "He was pale and had a bad fever. Yet, he walked all the way to my house a couple days ago." he shook his head before releasing a long sigh. "I tell ya', he is one strange kid. He thinks about everyone else but never himself."

I stare at him a little confused. He had looked fine when I awoke that morning. Where the blonde had gone was solved. "But why did he go over to your place?" I couldn't help but ask.

Kiba raised a brow, obviously getting suspicious with all my questioning and talking. "Though it's none a your business, he had promised to come over on that day." He shook his head again obviously in disbelief. "Even though he was sick as hell, he came over all because he had promised." he paused in his explanation, thinking of something else. "When I told him to go home to get better Naruto said something odd. He said 'don't worry you can't catch what I have'." This got me thinking. If Kiba can't catch it, then I couldn't catch it, which means I couldn't of given it to him. "Hey, Uchiha you still alive?" I blink twice before I flinch back at seeing a tan hand waving in front of me. "Class is about to start and that's really all I can tell you." After a quick nod I sit in my seat and stare off, trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

The next morning I skipped my usual work out in hopes of getting to school early. I wasn't surprised when no one was there yet. Pulling out a book I sat and waited. As students started filing in I would look up every once in a while hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde angel. He never showed. Every day was the same for the week and the next.

"Little brother." Itatchi calls as he knocks on my bedroom door. I look up from the book I was reading. Watching as my brother walks in and sits on my bed next to me. His face is contorted with worry, which perks my curiosity. Itatchi hasn't worried since our parents were killed. "Sasuke, you haven't been, how should I say..." he paused, looking any where but at m. This caused worry to course through me. Have I been acting out of the norm? Finally Itatchi turns and looks at me, resolution crossing his features. "Look if you are worried about the boy just go and check on him. You've been roaming around like a zombi. You are scaring our maids."

I look at him in disbelief. I wasn't running around like a zombi.... Well so I thought. I was moving before my mind caught up with the action. "I'll be back." I say to my surprised brother.

As I sat in the car, my driver taking me to Uzumaki's, I had to wonder why I couldn't seem to get the blonde out of my mind. What was it that drew me to him? Then it hit me, it's not my brother I should wonder about, but myself.

**

There you go! I really do hope you enjoyed. I have already started the next chapter and hope to have it up next week! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks everyone!


	7. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! So here is chapter six! Umm... I haven't gotten to get on the int for a while so I'm sorry to those who have reviewed. Next chapter I promise to thank you all! Even though I don't know who has reviewed thanks! So I hope you all enjoy chapter six... I uh worked hard on it. Sorry if it gets a little boring towards the middle. I promise to make it less boring!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. If I did I don't know what I would do...

CH 6: Naruto

"You are pathetic." a voice calls. I look around finding myself in what seems to be an abandoned building. Water is leaking every where but I'm not wet. I follow the hall before me wanting to find who seems to call to me. "How could you allow a _human_ to sneak up on you like that?" there was a brief pause from the booming voice before it started laughing. There was no humor in the laugh, it was more malicious then anything else.

Finally I come across a a cell, two glowing eyes staring out at me. "Who are you?" I ask trying to be strong. Who ever or what ever it is with those eyes grins revealing large sharp teeth. "You- you're that demon they sealed in me as punishment!" I exclaim taking a step back.

The demon's grin seems to grow at this. "I am Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon that destroyed you and everyone else way back." it says. Instantly I feel the anger in me boil and glare at the demon. "That is until your father placed a seal on me. Well you know where I was before I was _here_."

This Kyuubi seemed to be extremely mad and spiteful. "Why?" I can't help but ask while stepping closer to the cell. Every nerve in me was buzzing with this information. "Why did you destroy everything?! We did nothing to you!"

Kyuubi started laughing at this, no humor was heard. "You were destroying everything in your paths. You humans all need to be destroyed."

Suddenly red fire seemed to seep from the cell and envelop me. "No! Please! Stop!" I holler, tears streaming down my face in fear. "You- You need me Kyuubi." I try and reason with the demon. It didn't work, didn't even help. I was almost completely enveloped in the flames. "P- please don't."

"It's okay." I hear in the distance.

I feel myself calm from that voice. As I calm the flames seem to unwrap from my body and go back where they came from. "Damn him." Kyuubi mutters, before looking back at me. His eyes are scrutinizing and calculating. As if he saw something he liked the demon smirked, how it was possible I don't know. "You might come in handy kid. Don't die."

I glare at the demon again, my hands ball at my sides. "I wont be used by a demon like _you_ Kyuubi! So don't even think about it!"

"Hey, dobe. Wake up." that voice calls again.

I open my eyes and blink slowly. Before me a pair of black eyes meet my sleepy blue ones. "Sasuke!" I can't help, but exclaim as I fling my arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay. You had me-" I pause as I do my best not to blush, shaking my head and let out a nervous laugh. "Us, you had us worried." just as the words left my mouth and Sasuke opened his to speak, his brothers ring tone went off. I yelp and stand up pulling the phone from my front pocket answering with a smile. "Hey! Guess who's awake!"

"_So he's awake. May I speak to my brother, Uzumaki."_ Itatchi says in monotone.

With a huge grin I hand Sasuke his phone. "Big brother." he says with a frown.

I watch as Sasuke listens to his brother. When the call seems to be over he stares at his phone. Is that, disbelief I see in his eyes? "My brother says... thanks?" he says still staring at the phone before looking up at me. I'm standing trying to get feeling back into my legs. "Thanks for what may I ask?"

I smile brightly hoping to hide how nervous I am now that Sasuke was awake. "For taking care of you I guess." I answer with a shrug. Okay, so that was a lie, but Itatchi threatened death upon me if I told Sasuke the truth. "He and I talked a little, while you slept. I don't know why he would thank me really." That's the best I could do for the curious pale boy before me. He looks down at his hands then finally notices he wasn't in his uniform. I was quite proud actually. I didn't know if my cloths would fit him, but they did and looked better on him then on me. He looked cute puzzled, but might as well set things straight. I pull out his school uniform washed and ironed from a small cuby. "You looked uncomfortable sleeping in the uniform. Hope you don't mind, but I changed you." I can't help but blush, I mean I got to change that beautiful person before me. Of course this made me feel like a pervert big time.

Sasuke's cheeks heat up even the slightest before he looks away from me. "Uh, thanks." he mutters as he takes the uniform.

I nod before turning away, pulling Sakura out of the room so he can change. I don't let go of Sakura until we have reached the living room. I sit on the couch in thought, leaning forward with elbows on my knees, hands braced together to rest my chin on. I stare at the floor, wondering if everything was really going to be okay. Too caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't realize when a cool hand covered my forehead. "Naruto, you have a fever again."

I take her hand in mine and smile up at her. "I'm alright Sakura. Don't worry so much." I say brightly. Her wonderful and all seeing green eyes peered down at me in worry. True I didn't feel a hundred percent up to par, but my fever doesn't feel that bad. Then something hit me, I had made a promise. "I have to go. I'll be back a little later, kay?"

"What about Sasuke?" my pinked haired friend asked with a bit of worry.

"Offer him breakfast or something." I say as I shrug. Before she can say anything more I duck out the door and make my way out of the complex. It was warm out as I walked down the side walk, the sun beating down on me. I smile at a few people I passed walking as fast I could to get to my destination.

I walk through a fenced yard saying hi to the big dog there before knocking on the front door. "Can I help you?"

"Hi." I smile with a small wave. "Is Kiba home?"

"Yeah, one moment." the women before me says, smiling back. "Kiba! Door!" she yells, before walking away.

I hear heavy foot steps, knowing it was obviously Kiba. When he gets to the door he smiles and laughs a little. "Hey, man!" he says, patting my shoulder. "I didn't think you would make it." he looks at me again, then shakes his head. "You're still sick." he states.

I chuckle and shrug my shoulders. "Don't worry man, you can't catch what I have." confusion crosses my friends face. "Trust me there is nothing to worry about. I'm completely fine!"

Kiba's brows furrow as he places a hand on my forehead and the other on his own. "Dude, you have a fever. You should be home resting not here playing video games." Kiba stated shaking his head. "If you are sick why did you still come over?"

I had never seen Kiba so serious and worried. I grin at him, trying to show that I'm just fine. "I promised I would come over. I can't break my promise."

Kiba looks at me for a second like I'm nuts before he barks out a laugh. "So, because you promised to come over you did?" he asked between laughs. "That's rich! You are so naïve, Naruto." he shook his head then let me in. Four hours later Kiba and I decide we should get something in our stomachs. "What do you like?"

I don't even have to think long about that one. "Ramen."

My brunette friend turns to me and raises a brow. "You eat that like every day for lunch."

"And breakfast." I chime in. "Though I missed breakfast this morning so I haven't had my Ramen fix yet."

Almost immediately Kiba starts laughing. He laughs a lot, I don't know why, but this guy can find just about anything funny. "Dude, you are so fricken weird. Alright so some instant Ramen for you." I nod, then stopped because of feeling dizzy. "Naruto? You okay?" Has Kiba's voice always been that deep? Before I knew it all went dark.

"Naruto? You okay?" a distant voice asks.

"He just passed out. Sorry-" then nothing.

I look around and find myself in that same abandoned building. Dripping water can be heard everywhere. I follow my instincts back to that cage that held the Kyuubi. I hate finding myself here, my deep subconscious is my guess. "Why do you call me here?" I ask once the cage is in sight.

Big white teeth grin at me before two big eyes blink their way into existence. "I do not call you here, you call yourself." the thing within the cage states. "Release me from the prison and you will never have to see me again."

I back away while shaking my head. "Never! You would destroy everything like you did last time!"

"You are such a pest!" the nine tailed demon yells. I back away a little more. "Look kid I don't want to be here any more then _you_ want me here."

"Just shut up!" I scream at the demon. "Everything is _your_ fault! EVERYTHING! You destroyed my life once, I wont let you destroy it again!" I turn from the demon to walk out of the room, to find my way out. I just want to have a regular dream of my friends, not be here with this _thing._

"I've looked into your memories boy." the demon says, stopping me in my tracks. "I know the real reason you wanted to come back, the reason you were always in that mirror chamber. Of course if anyone found out we both know what would happen."

I clench my fists while staring at the ground, my bangs covering my eyes. "That wouldn't happen! I would merely be reincarnated over and over again." I ground out before looking back up at the demon. It stares at me almost shocked, it's eyes the slightest bit wider. "Things aren't always what they seem. Even if I were reincarnated I would still find the one I love!"

I open my eyes slowly as light invades my line of sight. I blink a couple of times before I realize that it's the sun. "Are you awake?" I hear Sakura's timid voice ask from the door. I turn my head to the left feeling a little sore. I give her a weak smile and an even weaker nod. "Thank goodness!" she walked over to me and felt my forehead for temperature. "You're fever has finally broke. Naruto," she started and stopped before shaking her head. "You slept for quite a while. Everyone was starting to get worried."

"Worried?" I ask before looking back up at the white ceiling. "How long have I-"

"You have been asleep for two whole weeks Naruto." Sakura sighed. "You should of seen how everyone has been acting. Even Sasuke has been acting weird."

I raise a brow at this. "Sasuke?" I ask, closing my eyes and shaking my head a little. "That is strange, I must say."

"So you ready to try and get up?" Sakura asks, changing the subject.

"Sakura," I start with a sigh. I look away from her, afraid if what she'll say to what I was about to say. "I- I want to move." Sakura's energy completely changes, with out even looking at her I can tell she's completely shocked. "I don't want to explain why, I just want to move. I want to get away from **him**, if only for a little while."

"N-Naruto." Sakura sighs sitting next to me, messing with my hair just the slightest. "Look, Naruto, we just don't have the money to move. Even if we did, I would say no." I look at her in disbelief, my jaw dropping. "Naruto, we all have to face our demons sooner or later. Play sick for another week if you want, I don't care. As long as you make up your work, I could careless. But, you can't run forever, eventually everything catches up to you."

I look away from her again, embarrassed and disappointed. I know that she's right, running away doesn't work. Running away is cowardly and degrading. I'm a man and I need to act like one, no if's and's or butts. "Fine, but I'm staying home tomorrow."

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Good, tomorrow is Saturday. No school." She turns back around, leaving it up to me to get up.

After taking my time of sitting up and walking around my room a bit, I get cloths and go to the bathroom. I needed a shower big time, and I mean BIG TIME. Turning on the water as hot as my body could stand it, I stepped into the water and let it run down. Standing under the water made me feel bad for Sakura, having to take care of me while I was basically in a comatose state. Then I had to blush for Sakura had seen me in the most vulnerable state I have been in, in years. Even when we first arrived I wasn't so vulnerable. I had a lot of apologizing to do. Finishing up my shower and dressing I walk out to the living room only to find Sakura sitting on the couch talking to the one person I was trying to avoid.

I turn around and try not to make any noise as I walk away. Unfortunately God was not on my side for I end up running into a door. Letting out a small, but audible grunt I get the attention from the others. "Ah, Naruto." Sakura exclaims standing from the couch.

I don't turn around, I simply can't face the dark haired boy behind me. Let alone the pink haired girl also behind me. I hear the movement of fabric as Sasuke stood from where he sat. "I'm sorry to come by unannounced, Uzumaki-Kun."

"You don't have to be formal Uchiha." I say softly. "Naruto is fine."

"Naruto then." Sasuke says, sounding a little distraught at the change. He hesitates obviously trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

"I'll go get some tea." Sakura offers, leaving me along the other boy.

I finally turn to face the raven averting my eyes as I moved to the couch. "You can sit if you wish."

"You haven't been to school in two weeks and this how you act?" Sasuke asks. I look up at him, finding the sound of his voice strained. He's staring at me almost patronizingly, those black eyes analyzing everything. With a sigh the raven finally sits next to me while shaking his head. Those dark locks falling into darker eyes over his porcelain like skin. "You are a strange kid. You seemingly show up out of nowhere and you make friends. People are just drawn to you, ya know..." he sighed again, staring at the ugly beige carpet. "You know, it's kind of strange. I envy you in many ways. You come along and in one day make tones of friends. I've been here for many years and all I have are _fan girls._"

He says the last part with sarcasm. "Well if you would pull that sick out of your butt, people might actually talk to you." I state, crossing my arms over my chest.

Sasuke looks over at me shock clear in his dark eyes. "Yet, even with the stick up my butt, as you so blatantly put it, you invite me to the arcade with everyone." he states. I raise a brow at this. "Why?"

"Why?" I ask. He nods once. I look away, a slight blush coating my cheeks. "Well, it's just that you looked so alone it made me sad. I wanted you to be happy. Even if it was just for one night."

Well there you have it! O_o, what will Sasuke say?! I guess this is the best cliffy I can give you right now... and yes... Sasuke is a tiny bit... yes a tiny bit... out of character. I promise to update soon! Well as soon as I can get on the internet! Not having the convenience of internet at home really quite majorly sucks. Any ways, please review! They are quite nice to receive! Till next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Well here is chapter seven! I apologize for it is merely four pages long. I tried my best to make it long I truly did! I had major writers block until an idea struck. Where I end this chapter I just found fitting. Again sorry it's only four pages, I do hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all and any reviews I may have received on chapter six!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Though I do own the idea for this story that I writing about the creatures characters.

CH 7: Sasuke

"Little brother." Itatchi calls as he knocks on my bedroom door. I look up from the book I was reading. Watching as my brother walks in and sits on my bed next to me. His face is contorted with worry, which perks my curiosity. Itatchi hasn't worried since our parents were killed. "Sasuke, you haven't been, how should I say..." he paused, looking any where but at me. This caused worry to course through my veins. Have I been acting out of the norm? Finally Itatchi turns and looks at me, resolution crossing his features. "Look if you are worried about the boy just go and check on him. You've been roaming around like a zombi. You are scaring our maids."

I look at him in disbelief. I wasn't running around like a zombi.... Well so I thought. I was moving before my mind caught up with the action. "I'll be back." I say to my surprised brother.

As I sat in the car, my driver taking me to Uzumaki's, I had to wonder why I couldn't seem to get the blonde out of my mind. What was it that drew me to him? Then it hit me, it's not my brother I should wonder about, but myself.

I couldn't sit still in my seat all the way to the apartments. Made me think that I should of walked. Walking would of helped me clear my head and know what to say. I'm sure I'm going to look and seem insane when I get there. Looking out the window to calm my nerves and compose my Uchiha-ness I clear my head. After all this is what friends do, right? Check up on each other when on has been sick? I'm sure Uzumaki would do the same thing if I didn't go to school for a couple of weeks.

Staring out the window for a while longer I had to wonder if it always took this long to get to Uzumaki's. Finally my driver stops in front of the familiar apartments. As soon as the car stops I jump out of the car all the while looking at my watch. It wasn't late or anything, but you never know peoples schedules after all the sun _was_ just starting to set. I make my way up the stairs to the right apartment and pause before I knock.

"Coming!" I hear Sakura call, then quick foot steps. After a couple of locks unlock she opens the door just a crack. "Sasuke- Kun?" She exclaims opening the door wider out of surprise.

"Hey, Sakura, sorry to come by unannounced." I say, shifting from one foot to the other. Finally composing myself I stand there with my mask in place. "May I come in? I have come to check up on Uzumaki."

Sakura raised a delicate pink brow at this. "He's been sick." she states, as if it were that simple. "He's still recovering. In fact he just woke up from a small nap."

"Then I can see him?" I ask, trying to get to the point.

The small girl stands there awkwardly trying to make up her mind. She turns her head slightly more into the apartment then turns back to me and smiles. "As long as you can wait for him to get out of the shower."

I can't help the slight blush that rises to my cheeks at the thought of Naruto being in the shower. I shake my head wondering what the hell I was just thinking. "I don't mind, I have time." I say, doing anything possible to get my mind off of the thoughts that start running through my head. Sakura starts babbling while I'm stuck wondering when _those_ kinds of thoughts started running through my head about that damned blonde boy.

"Sasuke-Kun, you aren't acting like yourself." Sakura says shyly as she sits on an ugly orange couch.

I sit next to her and look at the small girl skeptically. "And how would you know how I usually act?" I ask, looking around the small living room.

"Well..." she stutters, staring at her lap. "It's just that you usually act all cold and stoic. You also normally call Naruto names and don't seem give a dang about him."

Finally my eyes stop wandering and stay on Sakura. "What's your point?"

"I don't have a point Sasuke." Sakura exclaims. "Alright fine! I have a point! Look, my point is that you are not acting like yourself! You are going to have Naruto worried by being here!"

I can feel my anger starting to rise. "I don't care, okay!" I ground out. "Why does he give a damn about me any ways?"

Sakura's green eyes widen at this as she looks back at her lap. She has obviously known Uzumaki for a while to go quiet like this to one question. "I can't answer that, Sasuke-Kun." she finally says, her voice low and full of sorrow. "If you wanna know ask him yourself." I stare at Sakura wanting to ask another question when a small grunt is heard. "Ah, Naruto." Sakura exclaims standing from the couch.

I look behind Sakura and find Naruto in the door way. He is turned from us and didn't seem to want to turn around. I had to wonder why that could be. "I'm sorry to come by unannounced, Uzumaki-Kun." I say, hoping to get the blonde to turn around

"You don't have to be formal Uchiha." he says softly. "Naruto is fine."

"Naruto then." I say, trying not to sound strange at the change. I hesitate as I try to figure out what I want to say.

"I'll go get some tea." Sakura offers, leaving me alone with the blonde.

He finally turns to face me averting his eyes as he moves to the couch. "You can sit if you wish."

"You haven't been to school in two weeks and this how you act?" I can't help but ask. He finally looks up at me. I stare at him trying to keep my stoic face in place while analyzing the blonde. With a sigh I finally sit next to Naruto while shaking my head. "You are a strange kid. You seemingly show up out of nowhere and you make friends. People are just drawn to you, ya know..." I sigh again, staring at the nice beige carpet. "You know, it's kind of strange. I envy you in many ways. You come along and in one day make tones of friends. I've been here for many years and all I have are _fan girls._" I say the last part with sarcasm.

"Well if you would pull that sick out of your butt, people might actually talk to you." Naruto states, crossing his arms over his chest.

I look back at him shocked that he would be so blunt. "Yet, even with the stick up my butt, as you blatantly put it, you invite me to the arcade with everyone." I state. He raises a brow at this. "Why?"

"Why?" he asks. I nod once. Naruto looks away, a slight blush coating his cheeks. Why? "Well, it's just that you looked so alone it made me sad. I wanted you to be happy. Even if it was just for one night."

"You invited me along out of sympathy?" I ask angered. I stand up with my hands in fists. "Look Uzumaki, I don't need your sympathy or your friendship. So just leave me alone!"

Naruto stands up his hand out stretched to stop me. "Wait, that isn't-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses Uzumaki." I spit out and turn for the door. "Good day, sorry to of bothered you." I walk out the door with Naruto stuttering as if trying to find the right words to stop me. Nothing would make me stop, I hate when people look at me with nothing but sympathy. I get into my car and look up to see Naruto staring out the window, watching as I leave.

When I get home Itatchi is sitting in the den reading a book by the fireplace. "I didn't expect you home so early." he stated, not even looking up from his book. I didn't say anything as I sat on the couch across from him. "Uzumaki called."

"I don't wan to hear it." I ground out, looking at the fire in the fireplace. "I don't care anymore."

Itatchi finally puts down his book and looks at me with a raised brow. "Don't lie little brother. It doesn't suite an Uchiha." he stated then stood and left.

I stared at the seat my brother had been in for a while then shook my head. What did he know any ways? If I say I don't care anymore then I don't. I huff and go up to my room slamming the door behind me before turning on my computer and getting on the internet to get my mind off of things for a while.

The next day I went to the gym for my work out. I had missed so many days of it already. It felt good to get back into the old routine. When I arrive at school I find Naruto back and laughing with his friends. He doesn't even look up at me. I stick my nose up and sit at my desk ignoring the laughing group.

"Yeah, so I tell Sakura that it didn't matter any way." Naruto sighed. Okay, so I tried to ignore the group. What can I say... they are loud.

"I'm glad you aren't moving man." Kiba says, slapping the blonds back with a loud thud. This catches my attention, he had wanted to move? Why? When? What? "I mean, we would all miss you!"

"Yeah, even if you are troublesome." Shikamaru sighs. It was so unusual for the lazy genius to care about much. I was right, the blonde truly does pull people in.

"So, we hangin' after school?" Choji asks with a mouth full of chips.

"Totally man!" Kiba exclaims, wrapping a friendly arm around Naruto's shoulder. "So can ya' hang out? It will completely awesome! We can finally take that trip to the arcade."

"Sure, sounds fun." Naruto laughs, just before Iruka walked into the class room.

I couldn't concentrate at all during class. Something kept tugging at my mind, like there was something I was supposed to be remembering. Something important about the blonde behind me. Something that I just couldn't remember. The real reason why I had gone to the blondes place three weeks ago. I glared down at my journal that I had been keeping notes in as I tapped my pencil at the top of my journal. I'm jerked out of my concentration when the lunch bell rings. Looking up at the clock I couldn't believe it, lunch already. Taking my things I leave and go straight to the roof, compelled to go up there.

Something about the roof, I had gone to the roof that day. At least I think I did. As I made my way up the stairs I had to stop. Voices were up ahead, whispering harshly. I sneak up a little bit further so I can hear, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I don't think you should go." that was Sakura's voice.

A small groan of irritation came from who ever she was talking to. Though I was sure it could only be one person. "I am fine now." yup, there he was. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. "I want to hang out with my friends and have fun. Everything will be fine, I wont let anything happen."

"You can't just say that!" Sakura exclaims. "After all look at what happened last time you said that!"

"Fate works in horrible ways Sakura!" Naruto all but yelled.

I really wish I knew what the hell they were talking about. Deciding I didn't want to hear any more I turn and go a different way to the roof. Once out of the stair well I made my way to the other side of the school where the other stair well was. There I found quite the scene, Ino and Choji making out in the stair well. "Don't mind me." I mutter stepping around them.

They break apart instantly, Ino turning a bright tomato red. "Wait, Uchiha." Ino exclaims. I stop in my tracks and turn to her, willing her to finish talking to I could finish my quest before class. "Um, please don't tell anyone about this. Choji and I aren't ready to go public yet."

I raise a brow at this then shrug. "Who would I tell?" I ask. From the look on Ino's face she knew I was right.

"Well you could tell Naruto." Choji chimes in, pulling a bag of potato chips from god knows where.

My brow raises higher before I smirk at him. "Why would I talk to that weakling?" I spit out before turning and finish my trek to the roof. When I open the door I scare many birds and they fly away almost all around me. _Wings_. My mind insists. Though what importance do wings have to do with anything. I walk further onto the roof and stop when the memory of blonde hair blowing in the wind flashes before my eyes. I shake my head and finally reach edge of the roof. You can see much of the city from the roof. All the tall building that mask the Earth's ground like armor. The wind blows my hair around like little whips. I open my arms like wings and feeling everything around me, the air the freedom. Then a strong gust of wind blows me off balance and before I know it I'm falling. I watch as the ground comes closer and closer. "Well, guess everyone has and end, I just didn't think my time would come so soon." I mutter, pushing down my panic.

Then I stop in mid air. Someone or something has taken hold of my arm. I follow my arm up to blinding white wings and a shadowed face. My angel. The one who is to pull me from the dark maybe? I try and see the face of my savior, but everything goes black.

Well there you go! I was going to leave you with Sasuke falling to his doom. Maybe I should have, after all wouldn't that have been suspenseful. Wondering if Sasuke was going to live or die. Who knows **shrugs** oh well. This is how I wish to end it. Hmm, but who has saved Sasuke? I'm not even sure myself. Naruto? Sakura? Or maybe someone no one will suspect! Guess we'll see next time in "Angels"!


	9. Chapter 8

Wow. Okay so now I have chapter eight finished! I am actually quite proud of this chapter. I would like to say thanks to those who reviewed on chapter seven! I am very excited about this story. I am having a lot of fun writing it and going back and rereading my chapters. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I may miss. So without any ado here is chapter eight!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or it's characters. It's such a shame I tell you...

CH 8: Naruto

"You haven't been to school in two weeks and this how you act?" Sasuke asks. I look up at him, finding the sound of his voice strained. He's staring at me almost patronizingly, those black eyes analyzing everything. With a sigh the raven finally sat next to me while shaking his head. Those dark locks falling into darker eyes over his porcelain like skin. "You are a strange kid. You seemingly show up out of nowhere and you make friends. People are just drawn to you, ya know..." he sighed again, staring at the ugly beige carpet. "You know, it's kind of strange. I envy you in many ways. You come along and in one day make tones of friends. I've been here for many years and all I have are _fan girls._"

He says the last part with sarcasm. "Well if you would pull that sick out of your butt, people might actually talk to you." I state, crossing my arms over my chest.

Sasuke looks over at me shock clear in his dark eyes. "Yet, even with the stick up my butt, as you blatantly put it, you invite me to the arcade with everyone." he states. I raise a brow at this. "Why?"

"Why?" I ask. He nods once. I look away, a slight blush coating my cheeks. "Well, it's just that you looked so alone it made me sad. I wanted you to be happy. Even if it was just for one night." I blurt. That isn't what I had meant to say. He glares over at me, hate clear in his eyes.

"You invited me along out of sympathy?" he asks angered. He stands up with his hands in fists. "Look Uzumaki, I don't need your sympathy or your friendship. So just leave me alone!"

I stand up with my hand out stretched to stop him. I want to explain that it's not out of sympathy at all. "Wait, that isn't-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses Uzumaki." He spits out and turns for the door. "Good day, sorry to of bothered you." I have to tell him something. Anything, to make him stop and listen to what I have to say. Nothing works, he walks out that door without looking back. I stare at the front door for what seemed like forever. Standing in front of it, my hand on the handle as if I were going to fling out it any moment to get Sasuke to stop, to get Sasuke to come back, to get him to listen.

"Naruto, he's not coming back." Sakura whispers from behind me as if scared to startle me.

I blink a couple of times and turn to her. "I know." I mutter pulling out my cell phone. I dial a number and sit heavily on the couch while I await for the person to pick up.

"_Uchiha."_ an emotionless baritone voice answers.

"Itatchi, it's Naruto Uzumaki." I say, my voice void of enthusiasm.

"_My brother was supposed to go see-"_

"He just left." I cut him off. I sigh and run a hand through my damp hair. "I don't know what to do with your brother any more Itatchi. He wont listen if you say one little thing by accident. How do I get him to listen to me?"

There is silence on the other end causing me to check and make sure the connection is still there. _"Don't talk to him."_ Itatchi says simply. I raise a brow at this. Is it really that simple? _"Eventually he'll get fed up with it and talk to you. Or yell at you for ignoring him."_

I stare at the ground not liking the sound of that. "But, he'll be alone again. No friends no nothing." I state sadly.

There's a tsk on the other end followed by a groan. _"Either that or annoy and bug him to no end."_ Now that sounds like an idea, and like it would be fun. _"Sasuke just walked through the door. He sounds like he's in a mood, give him a day or so to cool off. Till then have fun Uzumaki."_ then the line went dead.

The next day as soon as I enter the school I'm bombarded by the guys. All of their questions come together. "Are you sure you should be at school? What happened man? You are so troublesome. What happened?"

"If you guys would shut up for a moment I could answer you." I yell over them. Everyone goes quiet at once. First all of them just blink at me like I was someone else, then they all just laugh.

"Dude, it's great to have you back." Kiba laughs. "Things were starting to get boring around here."

"You look well." Neji Hyuuga says. He was new to the school just before I got sick. His cousin Hinata Hyuuga is a little weird. When ever she is around me she stutters and blushes. It's really strange.

I shrug as we walk through the school. "I was only sick. Nothing to worry about really. It shouldn't happen again for a while... I hope." I mutter the last part under my breath."

"Sakura said that you had wanted to move." Choji said. Everyone seemed to fidget uneasily.

We finally reach the class room and we take our seats, me in the middle of the group. "I was having a little trouble with Uchiha." I half lie. "I wanted to move to get away from him. He and I finally have an understanding." I pause for a moment. "Yeah, so I tell Sakura that it didn't matter any way." I sighed. Sasuke walked in and sat down just then. He seemed to be ignoring us as he pulled out a book and started reading.

"I'm glad you aren't moving man." Kiba says, slapping my back with a loud thud. I wince in slight pain, he hits hard. "I mean, we would all miss you!"

"Yeah, even if you are troublesome." Shikamaru sighs.

"So, we hangin' after school?" Choji asks with a mouth full of chips.

"Totally man!" Kiba exclaims, wrapping a friendly arm around my shoulder. "So can ya' hang out? It will completely awesome! We can finally take that trip to the arcade."

"Sure, sounds fun." I laugh, just before Iruka walked into the class room.

I stare at the back of Sasuke's head for most of class. I want to talk to him. I want to tell him that it was all a misunderstanding. I bite my lip and take notes to keep myself from doing anything stupid. For the first time since I started school I paid attention and took good notes. Heck, I even answered some of the questions right.

Finally lunch arrives. I start off to the cafeteria with the guys only to be dragged off by Sakura. She leads me to one of the stair ways to the roof where we stop. "What is it Sakura?" I ask a little worried.

"I don't think you should go." that was Sakura's voice.

I groan with irritation as I look her in the eye. "I am fine now." I state with complete confidence. "I want to hang out with my friends and have fun. Everything will be fine, I wont let anything happen."

"You can't just say that!" Sakura exclaims. "After all look at what happened last time you said that!"

"Fate works in horrible ways Sakura!" I all but yell. She glares at me as she crosses her arms over her chest. I sigh and shake my head looking away from her. "I know you are worried and probably really tired of having to take care of me while I'm sick, but it wont happen again. I wont let it."

"That isn't the point Naruto." Sakura says sadly. "I don't mind taking care of you and of course I'm going to worry about you! You are reckless and spontaneous. I swear the rational part of your brain doesn't work! You run when you should walk."

I stare at her as she talks. She has a point I am reckless and spontaneous, but it's fun to live that way. "Sakura, this is my second chance at life! I can do so much more now then in our first lives! Look at how advanced things have gotten." I wave my arms around wildly as if to prove my point. "You remember how careful I was when we were first alive? How I did nothing dangerous and did my best to keep you and _him_ out of trouble." Sakura nods and looks away from me now. "I want to live wildly like you did back then. Let me have my fun, please."

Sakura sighs and looks back at me. I grin at her, I know I have won this battle. "Fine. But don't stay out too late, you hear."

I roll my eyes my grin still in place. "Yes mom, I will be home at a descent time." I tease as I skip down the stairs and back to lunch. I stop in my tracks, feeling something strange tug at my wings. Something invisible, almost like a string trying to pull them out. I turn around and run up the stairs and passed Sakura who looks at me weird. "It's nothing go on without me." I call behind me. For a brief moment I wonder why Sakura doesn't feel the same tug. I fling open the door to the roof in time to see Sasuke fall off the roof. I run pulling my shirt over my head, ready to plunge over the edge and save him. Before I even reach the side of the roof a winged figure appears out of know where catching Sasuke. After a brief moment the winged person pulls Sasuke back up to the roof and lays him down. "Who are you?" I ask.

Sasuke's savior stands and I finally see the persons face. It was soft and their eyes were bright. This persons hair was pulled into a ponytail, but kept their bangs in two strands to frame their face. I couldn't tell if they were male or female. "A friend I assure you." they say, their voice soft and reassuring, before jumping from the roof and flying off. It had to be a woman, no guys voice could be so sweet and delicate.

I shake my head in disbelief. There were others like me and Sakura. Why didn't Tsunade say anything before she sent us here? With a sigh I walk over to Sasuke to make sure he was alright, after all he was not speaking. I kneel down beside him and check his pulse. "Still alive, merely passed out." I mutter as I stare down at the pale boys peaceful face. For the first time I notice that his lashes are long for a guy, he also has strong facial features. His lips, oh those plump lips that are slightly open. Slowly I lower my face to his, keep my eyes on his closed ones as I press my lips quickly to his. They really were soft. Shaking my head I pull myself back together. "Hey, Teme, you'll catch cold sleeping up here." I yell pushing him gently with the toe of my foot. "Teme!"

Slowly those liquid onyx eyes open and look up at me. "Stop kicking me. I'm awake Dobe." he says pushing my foot away. Heh, he's back to normal. Slowly he gets up and holds his head. "Did you happen to see a person with wings, by any chance?"

I blink a couple of times as I shake my head. "Nah, when I came up here for some air I found you here sleeping soundly." I say with a shrug.

Sasuke thought for a moment then looks back at me. "Are you _sure_?" he asks, almost in complete hysteria. I nod and raise a brow, silently asking him to explain. "I fell off the roof and someone saved me. I don't know who it was, but they had wings! Big white wings! Like... like... an angel." he sighed the last part.

"Sure it wasn't just a dream?" I ask skeptically.

Sasuke looks at me closely as if he suspected something. Finally he smirks at me and starts walking towards the roof door. "You know, you may be right. I didn't sleep well last night. Only makes since for me to have a wild dream such as that."

I laugh with him as we walk into the school. Even though he went along with me on the dream thing, there was something in his eyes every time he looked at me. As if he knew something about me that he wasn't supposed to. "So, Sasuke wanna come to the arcade with us?" I ask as we walk down the stairs.

The raven looks at me with skepticism. "This isn't out of _pity_ is it?" he asks coldly.

Without any thought I start laughing. I couldn't stop it, he was so funny. "Why the heck would I _ever_ invite someone to do something with a group out of pity?" I ask. He opens his mouth, mostly to bring up that day. "Look, that isn't what I had meant. I do not pity people." Sasuke watched me closely as if he did not believe me.

Finally he smirked and gave a slight 'hn' like he does when he's satisfied with an answer. "Fine I'll come along. Don't expect me to smile and be loud though."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." I laugh, watching as he glares at me. "I'm just saying. I mean can you really see yourself being loud?" he smirked again at this. Obviously he couldn't. "Exactly."

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba calls from up ahead. He's smiling and waving as if I couldn't see his spiky brown head already. "Man, where have you been? You totally missed Choji choke on his last chip. It was hilarious!"

"It wasn't that funny." Choji ground out, his chubby arms crossed over his wide chest. "Thanks for nothing Kiba."

Shikamaru sighed at this as he looked at me. "Kiba is absolutely useless. One of the girls had to save his life." he stated, though I could tell he was noting something. "I see you two are talking again." he paused as he looked over at Sasuke then back at me. I truly don't know what he saw, but it seemed to please him for a smiled ever so slightly. "I'm glad." with that he walked into the classroom. What did he mean by that?

"Yo, pale ass. How ya doin'?" Kiba asks as he flings an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm guessin' you're comin' along to the arcade. I bet you can't beat me at the shooting game."

I watch as Sasuke grimaces at Kiba's arm. I chuckle at this, after all the brunette didn't even notice Sasuke's discomfort. "I could care a less dog breath." Sasuke retorted.

"What you'd say?" Kiba asked as he pulled Sasuke into a head lock and started giving him a nooky. "Take that back you pale assed bastard." all of us started laughing, even as Sasuke got so angry he knocked Kiba flat on his butt.

"All right class settle down. I would like to start class now." Iruka stated, calling everyone's attention. With that class started, all I could do was stare out the window wondering who that person was who saved Sasuke earlier.

Finally school ends and the torture is over. I wonder why I never skipped school or if school was always this boring. "You know, I've been thinking." Kiba says as he puts his arm over my shoulder leading me out of class with the others following. "You need a nick name."

I raise a brow at this. "Why do I need a nick name?" I ask a little intrigued by this.

Kiba shrugs as he goes back to thinking. "I don't know, you just do." he stated.

"How about something that has to do with foxes." Sasuke pipes in. I glare over at him, after all none of the others have seen my room. Kiba looks over at the raven liking where this was going. "It's just a suggestion is all."

Kiba stares at the raven for a moment then looks back at me. I'm sure I'm blushing, after all what teen boy has his room filled with foxes? "How about Kitsune?" Kiba concludes. "The marks on your face almost make you look like a fox after all! Kit for short!"

"Ki-Kitsune?" I stutter. "Isn't that a bit girly?"

Kiba barked out a laugh as he shook his head. "Nah, come on Kit lets get to the arcade! This is going to be awesome!" I shake my head as Kiba starts running ahead of us and out of the building.

"He's full of more energy then usual." Shikamaru and Sasuke muttered in unison.

I nod in agreement as I watch Kiba run ahead of us. "True, but isn't that the fun of it?" I ask as I run after him with all excitement.

"I beat you all here!" Kiba exclaimed as he bent over his knees trying to catch his breath.

I'm right beside him trying to catch my own breath. "I was right on your heel!" I yell at him.

"Actually, Naruto would of won if Kiba hadn't shoved him into an old lady." Choji laughed.

He had a point. I was in the lead until dog breath pushed me into the poor old lady. I had to apologize several times before I had to run and catch up. "You are so going to pay for that Kiba!" I yell at him as I bull doze into him. We toppled over and started wrestling.

"You wanna get even?" Kiba asked as he sat on me. "Prove it by video games not by violence."

"Fine." I laugh as I shove him off of me. "A racing game." Kiba grins at this. "I choose the track."

Kiba shrugs as he leads the way to the racing games. "Fine, but good luck in beating me." he boasted shoving his thumb into his chest as if to prove a point. "I win at racing every time."

"No cheats, or short cuts." I state looking at him with knowing eyes. He pouts as he sits in one of the empty seats. "If I see you take a short cut I'm following and ramming you off the road."

Kiba grins at this. "So you admit I'll be in first place."

I laugh at this as I pick my car after placing money in the machine. "You wish mutt."

"Take that back Kit!" we laugh as we start racing.

After five races Kiba finally admitted defeat. I almost felt bad for the guy, except his ego wouldn't allow him to be down for very long. By the time it was time for the arcade to close we still didn't want to leave. "Come on kids, get out. You can come back tomorrow." the keeper said as he shoved us all out.

"That was a blast." I sigh as I sit on one of the benches outside.

"I'm broke." Kiba sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well I'll see ya'll tomorrow. Have a safe trip home." he walked away.

The others say their good-bye's leaving me alone with Sasuke. "You need a ride home?" he asked as he pulled out his cell phone. I look at the setting sun and sigh as I nod. "Could you send the car." Sasuke says to who ever is on the other line. "Yeah, I'm uh- I'm at the arcade." he says almost reluctantly. I grin at him from where I am and he shakes his head. "Yeah, I need to give a friend a ride home." a slight pause on Sasuke's behalf. "Yes I have a friend! Now just send the damn car!" he hisses then slams his cell shut.

"Your brother?" I ask with a small chuckle already knowing the answer. After all When I had talked to Itatchi he had said: _"Sasuke has a friend?"_ I was a little baffled at first then retorted that yes indeed he had a friend. That was the end of it. I have a feeling that this time he was just teasing. I feel my phone start going off in my pocket and I pull it out. "Hello?"

"_You've already made up with Sasuke?"_ Itatchi asks on the other end.

"Yes." I state.

"_How? When? Wow!"_ Itatchi says baffled. _"You so need to teach me how to get on my brothers good side! When he gets mad at me it lasts for months!"_ Months? Wow, so I could of done nothing but bug him for months. _"Well any how. You should come over for dinner."_ my eyes grow wide as I look over at Sasuke who is watching me closely. _"Tomorrow night then. Just come home with Sasuke."_ with that the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

I blush as I close my phone and shove it in my pocket. "Oh, uh just Sakura." I lie.

"Tell the truth."

"Well..." I scratch the back of my head. "Okay fine, it was Itatchi." I blurt out as fast as I could. Sasuke raised a brow at this almost shocked. I shrug as I fidget under Sasuke's gaze. "He invited me to dinner okay!" I say, a blush tinting my cheeks. I look away embarrassed, though I don't know why.

"When?"

I take a chance and look up at the raven. He's looking off almost thoughtfully. "Uh, tomorrow night."

Sasuke nods as he stares at the last of the sunset. "Kay." then as if on some invisible que a black limo pulls up next to us. "Get in, let's get you home before Sakura calls in a fit."

I nod in agreement as I remember how put off she was by this. The ride to my place was silent. Even I didn't have anything to say. Quite unusual, but what was I _supposed_ to say? Instead my mind wheels with other things. Things that needed answering. Things that Sasuke couldn't and shouldn't ever know. "Well thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I get out of the car, not giving Sasuke time to say or do anything. "I'm home!" I call as I walk through the door. The scene before me is pure shock. Sakura sitting on the couch with the very person who saved Sasuke's life.

"You!" the person and I exclaim while pointing a finger at each other. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura sighs and shakes her head. "Well then sit down both of you." she orders. "Now explain how you two know each other." The person beside Sakura nods and I follow suit. This was going to be a long night.

Well there you have it! Chapter eight! **grins evilly **Guess what! You wont find out who this mystery angel person is until chapter ten! If I allow that to happen that is. I can't wait to write the dinner scene at Sasuke's. I foresee a lot happening there. Though I'm not sure yet. So until next time! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for all the favorites as well!


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you to all who reviewed and favorite this story! I had tons of fun with this chapter! It's also my longest chapter in Sasuke's point of view so far! Well without any ado, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

CH 9: Sasuke

"Hey, Teme, you'll catch cold sleeping up here." someone yells, though it sounds distant. Something shoves me waking me a little. "Teme!"

Ugh, that damn annoying voice. Slowly I open my eyes and meet blue orbs and golden hair. "Stop kicking me. I'm awake Dobe." I hiss pushing the blondes foot away. Slowly I get up and hold my head. I feel like shit, what happened? Oh yeah... "Did you happen to see a person with wings, by any chance?"

Naruto blinks a couple of times as he shakes his head. "Nah, when I came up here for some air I found you here sleeping soundly." he says carelessly.

I think for a moment, looking away, then I look back at him. "Are you _sure_?" I ask, trying to figure out what the heck happened. He nods and raises a brow, silently asking me to explain. "I fell off the roof and someone saved me. I don't know who it was, but they had wings! Big white wings! Like... like... an angel." I sigh the last part.

"Sure it wasn't just a dream?" he asks skeptically.

I look at the blonde more closely. He was hiding something I could tell. Finally I give in and smirk at him then start walking towards the roof door. "You know, you may be right. I didn't sleep well last night. Only makes since for me to have a wild dream such as that."

He laughs that musical laugh with me as we walk into the school. Even though I went with the dream thing I look at him; clearly showing him that I suspected something, even if I wasn't supposed to. "So, Sasuke wanna come to the arcade with us?" he asks as we walk down the stairs.

I look at him with clear skepticism. "This isn't out of _pity_ is it?" I asks coldly.

Without any thought he starts laughing. He didn't stop, I don't get what was so funny. "Why the heck would I _ever_ invite someone to do something with a group out of pity?" he asks. I open my mouth, there was an obvious reason for my question. "Look, that isn't what I had meant. I do not pity people." I watch him closely not believing a single word coming from his lips.

Finally I just smirk and give a slight 'hn' satisfied with the blondes answer. Well at least by the defiant look in his eyes.. "Fine I'll come along. Don't expect me to smile and be loud though."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." he laughs, causing me to glare at him. "I'm just saying. I mean can you really see yourself being loud?" I smirk again at this. No, I couldn't ever see myself being loud. "Exactly."

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba calls from up ahead. He's smiling like a complete idiot and waving like a moron as if we couldn't see his spiky brown head already. "Man, where have you been? You totally missed Choji choke on his last chip. It was hilarious!"

"It wasn't that funny." Choji ground out, his chubby arms crossed over his wide chest. "Thanks for nothing Kiba."

Shikamaru sighed at this as he looked at Naruto. "Kiba is absolutely useless. One of the girls had to save his life." he stated, though even I could tell he was noting something. "I see you two are talking again." he paused as he looked over at me then back at Naruto. Something must of pleased him because he started to smile. "I'm glad." with that he walked into the classroom. What in the world was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Yo, pale ass. How ya doin'?" Kiba asks as he flings an arm over my shoulder. I ground my teeth together doing my best to be nice. "I'm guessin' you're comin' along to the arcade. I bet you can't beat me at the shooting game."

I feel Naruto watching me as I grimaces at Kiba's arm. He chuckles at my discomfort as I try and get the damn mutt boys arm off of me. "I could care a less dog breath." I retort finding my attempts useless.

"What you'd say?" Kiba asks as he pulls me into a head lock and starts giving him a nooky. "Take that back you pale assed bastard." all of the others start laughing, even as I lose my temper and knock Kiba flat on his butt.

"All right class settle down. I would like to start class now." Iruka stated, calling everyone's attention. With that class started, I stare at the white board at the front of the class trying to pay attention. Only one thing kept my brain preoccupied and that was the fact that _I_ was going to the arcade with potential friends.

Finally school ends and the torture is over. "You know, I've been thinking." Kiba says as he puts his arm over Naruto's shoulder leading him out of class with the others following. "You need a nick name."

I couldn't see but knowing the blonde he either raised a brow at this or grinned like an idiot. "Why do I need a nick name?" he asks, sounding more indulgent then anything

Kiba shrugs as he goes back to thinking. "I don't know, you just do." he stated.

"How about something that has to do with foxes." I pipe in, receiving a glare from the blond himself. Kiba looks over at the me clearly liking where this was going. "It's just a suggestion is all."

Kiba stares at me for a moment then looks back at Naruto. I think my blonde is even blushing, after all what teen boy has his room filled with foxes? Wait... did I just say _my blonde_? Uchiha's are not possessive bastards! Are we? "How about Kitsune?" Kiba concludes, catching my attention again. "The marks on your face almost make you look like a fox after all! Kit for short!"

"Ki-Kitsune?" Naruto stutters. "Isn't that a bit girly?"

Kiba barked out a laugh as he shook his head. "Nah, come on Kit lets get to the arcade! This is going to be awesome!" Naruto shakes his head; clearly embarrassed; as Kiba starts running ahead of us and out of the building.

"He's full of more energy then usual." Shikamaru and I muttered in unison.

Naruto nods in agreement as we watch Kiba run ahead of us. "True, but isn't that the fun of it?" the blonde asks as he runs after the stupid mutt with all excitement.

"I beat you all here!" Kiba exclaimed as he bent over his knees trying to catch his breath.

Naruto's right beside him trying to catch his own breath. "I was right on your heel!" he yells at the brunette, agitation written all over his face.

"Actually, Naruto would of won if Kiba hadn't shoved him into an old lady." Choji laughed.

He had a point. Naruto was in the lead until mutt boy pushed him into a poor old lady. He had to apologize several times before he could run and catch up. "You are so going to pay for that Kiba!" the blonde yells as he bull dozes into Kiba. They topple over and start wrestling. Suddenly images of Naruto and I wrestling around on a bed start running through my mind. A slight blush rises on my cheeks. Thank god no one was watching me.

"You wanna get even?" Kiba asked as he sat on Naruto. That lucky mutt... "Prove it by video games not by violence."

"Fine." Naruto laughs as he shoves Kiba off of him. "A racing game." Kiba grins at this. "I choose the track."

Kiba shrugs as he leads the way to the racing games. "Fine, but good luck in beating me." he boasted shoving his thumb into his chest as if to prove a point. "I win at racing every time."

"No cheats, or short cuts." Naruto states looking at Kiba with knowing eyes. The brunette pouts as he sits in one of the empty seats. "If I see you take a short cut I'm following and ramming you off the road."

Kiba grins at this. "So you admit I'll be in first place."

Naruto laughs merrily at this as he picked his car after placing money in the machine. I watch from a distance not wanting to get in the middle of anything. "You wish mutt."

"Take that back Kit!" they laugh as they start racing. I look around not finding any of the games appealing. I had much better ones at home then in this dump.

"Come on kids, get out. You can come back tomorrow." the keeper said as he shoved us all out. I look at my watch and can't believe what time it was. How did it get so late?

"That was a blast." Naruto sighed as he sat on one of the benches outside.

"I'm broke." Kiba sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well I'll see ya'll tomorrow. Have a safe trip home." he walked away.

The others say their good-bye's leaving me alone with Naruto. "You need a ride home?" I ask as I pull out my cell phone. Naruto looks over at the setting sun and sighs as he nods. "Could you send the car." I say as soon as Itatchi picked up his phone.

"_So you are finally ready to come home? Where are you little brother?"_ he asks.

"Yeah, I'm uh- I'm at the arcade." I say reluctantly. Naruto grins at me from where he is and causing me to shake my head.

"_The arcade? What in the world are you doing all the way over there?"_

I ignore the second question."Yeah, I need to give a friend a ride home."

"_So you have friends now?"_ my brother asks completely taken back.

"Yes I have a friend! Now just send the damn car!" I hiss then slam my cell shut.

"Your brother?" Naruto asks with a small chuckle already knowing the answer. Naruto's cell goes off and he answers. "Hello?" a slight pause on Naruto's behalf. "Yes." he states simply to who ever was on the other line. The other person talked so much Naruto couldn't even get in a single sentence.

Finally he closes his phone and puts it back in his pocket. "Who was that?" I can't help but ask suspiciously.

Naruto blushes at my question. "Oh, uh just Sakura." the "uh" gave away that it was a lie.

"Tell the truth."

"Well..." he scratches the back of his head, a nervous habit I noticed he had. "Okay fine, it was Itatchi." he blurts out as fast as he could. I raised a brow completely shocked. Why would my brother call the blonde as soon as I had finished talking to him? Naruto shrugs as he fidget under my knowing gaze. "He invited me to dinner okay!" he exclaims, a blush tinting his tanned cheeks. He looks away embarrassed. I don't know why he would be embarrassed, it's just... dinner... at my... place... with my brother...

_What does he have planned?_ I think then ask the one sensible question, "When?"

Naruto takes a chance and looks up at me. I quickly look away, trying to help him feel more comfortable, though I don't know why. "Uh, tomorrow night."

Of course... I nod at this turning my gaze to the last of the sunset. "Kay." then as if on some invisible cue a black limo pulls up next to us. "Get in, let's get you home before Sakura calls in a fit."

He nods in complete agreement as he gets into the car. The ride to Naruto's was silent. It shocked me that the annoying and irritating blonde could keep his mouth shut as long as he did. We finally stop in front of the apartments. I open my mouth to say something but am cut off by the blonde. "Well thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow." he says as he got out of the car, not giving me time to say anything, missing when I try and catch his wrist. I watch as he walks up the steps to his apartment going in and shutting the door as fast as he could.

"Damn." I mutter as my driver starts heading to my house. "An entire trip with him in a _limo_ of all things and I can't even say a single word!" I slam my fist into the seat and glare at the floor. My mind wandered to my brother, what did he have planned?

"Hello little brother." Itatchi greets as I enter the house. "Did you have fun?"

I fidget a little, did I have fun? I think back at how everyone acted, I think I even laughed a little. "I guess." I say with a shrug.

Itatchi smiles at this as he ruffles my hair. I smack his hand away from my head as I glare up at him. "Good, you need to have fun."

I think about this for a few seconds before I force it to the back of my mind. "Why did you invite Uzumaki to dinner?" I inquire.

My brother's smile turns into a smirk. "I would just love to meet little Naruto in person is all." he states so matter-of-factly that even I should of known the answer. "I certainly hope you don't mind that _I_ invited him." he paused for a second as if in thought. "Perhaps you would of invited him over?" I look away from him, he knows me far too well. "Exactly."

I growl and glare even more. "You could of at least talked to me about it first."

Itatchi raised a brow at this. "It is my house until I die, little brother." he stated almost coldly. "I will invite whom ever I please."

I sigh and shake my head. "You know what I mean big brother." I state in defiance. Itatchi watches me as I fidget again while trying to find the right words. "It's just that Uzumaki is my friend, but I've only known him for so long." I pause, trying to find the right words. What was it I wanted to say? "Never mind, do what you will." I sigh as I shake my head.

"May I also do whom I wish?" Itatchi asked.

I glare at him and clench my hands into fists. "Do _not_ touch Naruto." I grit out, glaring at the older man. Itatchi raises a brow at this. My eyes widen ever so slightly causing me to shake my head to hide my own shock and surprise. Why am I so protective of the blonde nuisance? "I'm going to my room. I have homework to do after all." Itatchi doesn't say anything as I run off and up the stairs, slamming the door to my room. I slide into my computer chair and stare at my black monitor. What was I going to do with Naruto here at my house? Well besides eat dinner with my older brother. Flashes of Naruto laying flat on my bed with me hovering over him run through my mind. I shake my head, that just was not one thing that should happen. Period. With that thought I go to bed, after all I obviously wasn't going to get any homework done.

The next morning I'm up earlier then usual. I exit my room and make my way to the kitchen being as quiet as possible, after all my brother has never been a morning person. I rummage trough the kitchen trying to find anything that looked or sounded good. I shake my head in disgust when all I can find is left overs, even my cereal is gone. With a sigh I give up and make myself a smoothy for breakfast, secretly hoping it would wake up my older brother just to piss him off. My prayers were not heard. After finishing my smoothy I go back up to my room and grab my bags and go work out. After all I can't slack on that any more, I have to look good for Naruto. Or who ever...

I walk to school after my longer then usual work out. After all, taking the car would have been a waist of gas. When I enter the hall the class room was in I was bombarded. "Yo, Uchiha!" Kiba exclaims wrapping one arm over my shoulders. "Morning!"

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto greets from beside Kiba. His smile is bright and his wondrous blue eyes are brighter. I smirk at him in greeting causing his grin to grow wider. Wonder why that is...

"Troublesome." Shikimaru mutters from my left. I jump slightly; where the hell did he come from.

"True." Shino agrees beside him.

I look all around and find myself the center of the group. When the hell did this happen? "Hey, Naruto, wanna do lunch?" I look over to the blonde and find Neji with an arm around Naruto's shoulders, but in a _way_ to friendly way. Neji must of felt me glaring at him because he looked up casually and smirked at me. I feel my eye start twitching and hoped that Naruto wouldn't fall into such an obvious trap.

Naruto looks away from Neji and stares at the floor as we all stop outside the classroom. "I was hoping we could all just eat lunch together today." Naruto finally exclaims, his smile as bright as ever. He really is an idiot. Neji grimaces at this. It was obvious that even Neji knew that the blonde didn't get what he was trying to get at.

I snicker at this, after all that was quite the pitiful attempt to get Naruto's attention. "We should get to class." I state, getting out of Kiba's grasp and lead Naruto in with my hand on the small of his back. "So, Dobe, is it cool if we walk to my place instead of take the car?"

Naruto looks at me with a fake glare, while everyone else goes silent. "Yeah, walking's cool, Teme." he laughs with a slight shrug. The group is staring at us like we were both insane. Naruto turns to the others obviously feeling their gazes. "What?"

"You and Sasuke?" Ino asks, pointing to the both of us.

Naruto and I look at one another then at the group. I feel my face start to heat up. Naruto on the other hand just starts laughing. "The Teme and I?" he asks. I feel my heart start to drop. "Nah, we're just friends _and_ we're guys." he says, my heart plummets to the bottom of my stomach. Of course, he only sees me as a friend.

"Yeah." I say, doing my best to be cocky as I place my mask in place. "The Dobe and I are only friends. Nothing more." Naruto grins up at me something hiding in those blue eyes of his. He seemed to be full of secrets and I wanted to know them all.

"All right class settle down and get to your seats." Iruka orders as he walks into the class room. Everyone shuffles to their seats so class could begin.

As usual classes were long and boring. I could feel someones eyes on me, the hairs on the back of my neck prickling through every class until finally the lunch bell rang. I barely have enough time to stand up before Naruto is pulling me out of my seat to follow him and the others. I follow the length of my arm to where Naruto's hand is on mine and stare at it for a moment. "Did you hear me Teme?" Naruto's voice invades my senses. I blink and look up into worried blue eyes. I let out an indignant 'huh' causing Naruto to chuckle a little. "Where do you wanna eat?"

I think for a moment, ignoring the fact that the blonde was loosening his hold on my hand to let it go. "Outside somewhere." I say without interest.

"The roof it is!" Kiba declared.

"Any where, but the roof." I sputter. Everyone looks at me like I were an alien or something causing me to shrug, a little embarrassed. "I just thought we could eat under a tree or something." I defend.

"Okay." everyone agrees lazily. What an intelligent group I hang with... After we all get our food we head outside in the warm sun. A lot of kids were eating outside in the open fields and in a few of the trees. Luckily to the left of us was a large oak tree wide and open. We invade the trees space and sit in the grass. Everyone starts talking and laughing leaving me to watch and listen. I've never been the talkative kind any way.

"Yeah, yeah so get this." Kiba laughs, running fingers through his messy hair. "My older sister is studying to be a vet so she can take over the family business. She comes up to me, puts a hand on my shoulder and says _'I expect you to follow in my footsteps little brother.'_ then smirks like that was funny and goes on, _'After all I am going to need a monkey to boss around'._"

I stare at him almost in shock then smirk. "I would love to meet your sister." I state after taking a sip of my water. Kiba gapes at me then glares. "What? She sounds like a smart women."

"Who's side are you on?" Kiba exclaims.

Shikimaru chuckles beside him. "I agree with Sasuke, I would love to meet your sister." there were nods all around in agreement.

Everyone laughs, Naruto's the most distinguishable out of them all. Even I chuckle a little while watching the blonde across from me closely. The way his eyes sparkle when he's happy the way his hair swung in his eyes when the wind blew. How his skin seems to glow like honey in the sun and how the marks on his cheek almost make him look like he could be a fox in human form.

"Well we better get to class." Naruto says through his laughter. "After all we don't want Iruka to 'punish' us for being late."

"You've been late how many times Naruto?" Choji asked with a mouth full of chips.

The blonde actually had to think about it. I knew how many times he had been late from lunch. Not that I was stalking him or anything, I'm just very perceptive. "Six." I state for him. Everyone looks at me, some of them actually grinning at me. "You've been late six times, and Iruka hasn't done anything to punish you."

Naruto pouted at this. "Yes he has." he defended. "It's called homework. He punishes us all with it!"

We all stare at him for a second before most everyone starts laughing. I on the other hand watch the blonde closely. I can tell he was actually serious about what he had stated. "So did you get a lot of homework at your last school?" I ask.

Everyone stops laughing and look between Naruto and I. He fidgets a little his grin fading for a mere second before it returns only forced. His eyes dull a little all humor seemingly sucked right out of them. He shrugs as he stands up from his spot. "Nah, we barely had any." he said, his smile sad now. "We didn't need to have homework." with that he started walking for the school.

"Wait!" I call after him standing and running after him. "I didn't mean any harm by that question Naruto." I say, feeling guilty for an unknown reason.

He shrugs again and smiles at me briefly, pure sadness in it. "It's nothing Sasuke." he says, trying to sound happy. He shakes his head as if trying to rid of what ever was going through his mind. "I just miss everyone from _back_ home."

I nod in understanding not missing the way he stressed the word back. "That's understandable." I say, patting his shoulder. "I had to transfer during the middle of fourth grade to this town." I shrug and shake my head and smirk at him. "It'll feel like home before you know it though." I assure.

"Heh, I guess you're right." Naruto says, sounding a little more like himself. We walk on in silence the rest of the gang following and murmuring behind us. "Hey, Teme." Naruto starts turning around and walking backwards not even keeping an eye on where he's going. "You're so sweet." he mocks while batting his absurdly long lashes. I raise my fist to hit him, but he turns and starts running.

"Get back here Dobe!" I yell running after him, both of us swerving through the crowd. He runs into our classroom and slams the door shut. I try and stop but run into it instead. Inside I can hear the blondes laughter. I growl as I stand up and slam open the door. "Dobe, you are so extremely dead. Do you hear me?"

I find Naruto sitting by the window holding his side and doubling over from laughing so hard. He try's to calm himself and gulps in air. "Sorry, sorry." he laughs out, his blue eyes opening to look at me. I don't think I have ever seen his eyes sparkle like that and look purely happy. "It's just-" he pauses to gulp in more air calming down a bit more. "You were sounding like a fricken mother!" he exclaimed before doubling over with laughter again.

What the hell is this kid doing to me! I growl and ball up my fist tighter then hit him upside the head. "Dobe." I mutter, feeling a blush start to heat up my cheeks. Shortly after class started. Half way through I feel something tapping at my shoulder. I look over slightly and find the blonde idiot passing me a piece of paper. I take it and open it.

Why do you think your brother wants me over for dinner?

I raise my brow before taking up my pencil, acting like I'm taking notes for class. I don't know Dobe. He wouldn't say... I pass it back casually.

I don't either... I barely know him or you for that fact. He almost sounded eager for me to come over...

I feel my eye twitch at this. Things just weren't making any sense what's so ever. I mean, my brother can barely stand people even people calm. Him wanting an obnoxious moronic idiot who has more energy coursing through his veins then the sun's rays... Guess we'll both find out... I wrote back, then stopped responding. I had far too many questions... Mainly though, what did my brother and the idiot talk about while I was out of commission?

Finally classes ended, I don't think I ever jumped out of my seat so fast. "Come on Dobe." I mutter pulling the blonde by the wrist. He stumbles to keep up with my pace at first before he regained his balance.

"What's wrong Teme?" Naruto asks, a smirk clear in his voice. "Can't wait to take me home?" I squeeze his wrist a little tighter before I let go a blush tinting my cheeks as thoughts of the blonde laying on my bed staring up at me with those eyes- I shake my head as my blush darkens. Naruto laughs behind me, obviously enjoying my moments of insanity. "You know, Uchiha, I was only joking. You don't need to take everything so seriously you know."

I sigh and turn to the blonde moron. He has his hands behind his head and a grin on his face. "You're an idiot." I mutter before falling into step with him.

"Your brother really didn't tell you anything?" Naruto asks, changing the subject all together. "I mean you would think that being his brother, Itatchi would of told you something."

I feel my eye twitch at this. "Why do you call my brother by his first name but you hardly call me by mine?" Naruto pauses at this, stops in his tracks and stares at the sidewalk, his arms laying limp by his sides. "Dobe." I call to him. He doesn't even flinch or retort back. "Uzumaki." I try again, still nothing. "Naruto! Talk to me man!" I scream in his face, shaking him by his shoulders. He jerks his head up and blinks a couple of times as if confused. "Don't do that."

He blinks a couple of times again. "Do what?"

I resist the urge to smack him as I step away a little bit. "Don't just space out. You just weren't your self." I mutter looking away.

"Okay?" Naruto says uncertainly as he looks more closely at me. "Any ways, lets get moving. We're going to be late!" he grins as he starts bouncing down the sidewalk again. Guess I'll never know the answer to my question... "Oh and Sasuke, you really don't need to worry so much." I look up and almost fall back when I find piercing blue eyes mere centimeters from my own onyx ones.

I look away as I run my hands through my hair. "What ever."

Naruto laughs as he starts walking again, I keep pace with him. "Oh and Teme, it's because you remind me of an old friend is all." he muttered, staring off at the sidewalk. For some reason when he gets serious it makes me worry, I wonder if anyone else feels that way.

Ten minutes later we finally round the corner to my place. Naruto stops five feet away from the house and stares at it. "Come on Dobe." I order walking ahead of him. By the time I get to the door I finally hear the blonde jog and catch up. "Itatchi I'm home." I call in, my words echoing through the house.

"Ah, little brother." my big brother greets coming from the sitting room. He smiles down at Naruto and extends his hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you in person Naruto." I feel my eye twitch.

Naruto extends his own hand out and takes hold of my brothers. "You as well Itatchi." Naruto smiles.

Itatchi releases Naruto's hand shortly after with a smirk. "Well, then. Dinner will be ready in an hour, Sasuke why don't you show our guest around." he says before pulling me close. "Save your room for last." he says that damn smirk clear in his voice.

I sputter at this and feel my cheeks heat up for like the thousandth time that day. "Hey, Sasuke, are you sick again?" Naruto asks, looking over at me. "You've been turning red as if you have fever, all day."

My face heats up even more from this. I can't believe he had noticed! "I- I'm fine, Dobe." I retort walking through the hall. "Come on I'll show you around."

"Don't have too much fun you two." Itatchi states, that damn smirk still in his voice. Some times I would really love to smack that smirk right off his face.

"You're brother is really nice." Naruto states as we go through library. I just shrug at this, after all this moron doesn't seem to have a mean bone in him. "What did he mean when he said for us to not have too much fun?" I run smack into a wall. He really is a complete moron! "Are you okay?" he asks, with a slight chuckle. "I mean it's not like you and I are an item or anything. Why would your brother think that?"

Did he just say 'an item'? Who says that any more? "My brother is delusional." I mutter as I lead the blonde down the hall. "That's my brothers room, the guest room and lastly this is my room." I open the door and lead him in. My room is dark, always is. I have blue curtains over my windows, my walls are a light blue and bare. The only thing that's light is my stupid carpet which I had wanted black but got white instead.

"Wow, this is so different from my room!" Naruto exclaims, his voice echoing through my room. He sits on my large king sized bed and grins up at me. "You need more stuff. Like posters of cars and stuff like that."

I smirk at this. "I find that all useless." I state. "Though at least I don't have little foxes all over my room, Kit." I mock.

Naruto frowns at this as he stands. "You are a jerk, you know that." he grounds out glaring at me.

Actually his glare is kind of sexy. Before I knew what I was doing I had Naruto pinned on my bed. "What are you going to do about Dobe?" I ask. Wait is that my voice? Why it so husky?

"S-Sasuke?" he stutters under me, looking up with big doe eyes. I just stare down at him waiting for his answer. He looks away for a second then looks back at me. "Don't hate me for this." he mutters before lifting his head then pressed his lips to mine.

Hehe ^^ I love the ending to this chapter! I can't wait to write the next chapter! I do hope you enjoyed! Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	11. Chapter 10

Yes! Chapter ten! -sigh- yeah, I really am enjoying this story. Thank you for the all favorites, watches and reviews! I do hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ Just a heads up, this chapter continues with when Naruto enters his and Sakura's apartment and finds Sakura talking to the person who had saved Sasuke.

CH 10: Naruto

"You!" the person and I exclaim while pointing a finger at each other. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura sighs and shakes her head. "Well then sit down both of you." she orders. "Now explain how you two know each other." The person beside Sakura nods and I follow suit. This was going to be a long night. We take turns telling our sides of the story.

"Though, I still don't know your name." I turn to the person beside Sakura.

"My name is Haku." the person smiled a gentile smile. "It is very nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." I gape at the person. This, Haku, has such long hair and soft features, though Haku was wearing male cloths. How confusing... "I am sorry I startled you earlier. I saw that young man falling and you going after him..." Haku paused and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I speak too much."

I shake my head and smile at him. "No, thank you so much for saving him." Sakura look between Haku and me. "Though I have a question for you, Haku."

"Yes?" he asks.

I fidget a little in my seat before I meet his kind brown eyes. "I was just wondering, how are you not sick after Sasuke saw your wings?"

Haku blinks at me a couple of times before laughing. "Perhaps I shall explain." he finally says, smiling at me. "You see, if a human sees your wings, it is completely fine, you just have to erase their memory of it. Though you don't always have to." he paused before continuing. "But, if a human touches your wings you will die."

I look at him confused then stare at the floor. "Then, why didn't I die?"

Haku looks at me confused before looking to Sakura for her to explain. "You see, Sasuke; the whom you saved; has touched Naruto's wings once before." she stated. Haku looked at me with bewilderment. "All that happened was he got sick and his wings turned black. After he erased Sasuke's memories of the event Naruto got all better."

Haku thought about this for a moment. "That is quite strange indeed." we all sat in silence for a moment before Haku started chuckling ever so slightly and grinned up at me. "I must be true love." he said matter-of-factly. I blushed at this and watched Sakura almost go into shock. "Am I wrong?"

Sakura looks at me then frowns. "No, most likely not."

"Bu-but, Sasuke couldn't feel that way about me!" I exclaim, waving my arms wildly in front of me. "I-I mean he and I barely know each other! That just can't be!"

Haku sighed and shook his head. "It's the only explanation I can think of." he said before looking up at me again. "Of course you getting sick means that you are both still in denial." my frown deepens as I look away from the boy before me. "I'm afraid I have lost track of the hour. If you will excuse me. It was nice meeting both of you, please stay well." Sakura and I didn't even have to stand and show him out.

"Naruto?" Sakura said timidly. "Are you-"

"Don't worry about it Sakura." I interrupt her. "It doesn't matter." I smile at her slightly as I stand. "I am tired so I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning I was up before my pink haired roommate. I was more then happy about that, the last thing I want is to face her. After a small breakfast I head out just as I hear her bedroom door open. I walk down the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets and stop at a house with a large fence. I sigh and open it saying hi to the big dog that guarded the home. "Hey, Akumaru. How are you boy?" I scratch him behind the ear then pat his head before walking up to the door. I knock and wait for someone to answer.

"Yes?" the same women as last time answered. "Oh, you're Kiba's little friend. I'm afraid he isn't up yet."

I smile up at her. "It's nice to see you again mam'." I greet. "Is it okay if I go and wake him?"

The women before me grinned at this. "Yes, of course. Please do." she let me in.

I walk through the house to the very last room at the back. I knock twice before opening the door. Inside Kiba is sprawled out on his bed and snoring away. "Yo! Dog breath!" I scream in his ear.

"Wha-!" he exclaimed as he sat up. He blinked his sleepy eyes a couple of times trying to gain consciousness. "What are you doing here, Kit?" he asked as he locked eyes with me.

I grin at him and sit on the end of the bed. "Just thought we could walk to school together, but with how long you sleep I figured you would need a wake up call." he looked at his bedside clock then glared at me. "Come on lets get to school!"

After getting the poor boy up and going we made our way to school, getting their a little early. We walked down the hall and low and behold there is Sasuke. "Yo, Uchiha!" Kiba exclaims wrapping one arm over his shoulders. "Morning!"

"Hey, Sasuke!" I greet from beside Kiba. I smile at him, he smirks at me in his own greeting. I can't help but grin even more, I mean Sasuke's smirk is one in a million.

"Troublesome." Shikimaru mutters from Sasuke's left, causing him to jump slightly. I chuckle a little and shake my head, Shikimaru was always the silent one.

"True." Shino agrees beside him.

I couldn't believe how fast Sasuke became a part of the group. From seemingly out of know where an arm is wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me closer to a warm body. "Hey, Naruto, wanna do lunch?" Neji asks. I look up at him feeling ever so slightly awkward.

I blush and look away from Neji favoring to stare at the floor. I knew what he was getting at, at least I think I know. I smile and act completely oblivious to his... advances. "I was hoping we could all just eat lunch together today." I say with excitement.

I hear Sasuke snicker as if something were funny. "We should get to class." he says, before getting out of Kiba's grasp. He walks over to me and places his hand on the small of my back to lead me into the classroom as if I didn't know where to go. "So, Dobe, is it cool if we walk to my place instead of take the car?"

I fake glare at him, while everyone else's talking stops completely. "Yeah, walking's cool, Teme." I laugh with a slight shrug. I can feel everyone's eyes on us so I turn to them. "What?"

"You and Sasuke?" Ino asks, pointing to me then Sasuke.

Sasuke and I look at each other then at the group. From the corner of my eye I see Sasuke start to blush, so I do my best to blow it off with a laugh. "The Teme and I?" I ask, feeling my heart tighten at the words I was about to say, "Nah, we're just friends _and_ we're guys."

"Yeah." Sasuke says, with that damn cocky attitude. "The Dobe and I are only friends. Nothing more." I grins at Sasuke doing my best to hide what I had _really _wanted to say.

"All right class settle down and get to your seats." Iruka orders as he walks into the class room. Everyone shuffles to their seats so class could begin.

I hate how school is any more, it's boring and makes you feel like you're not really learning anything. So instead of paying attention I favor the back of Sasuke's head. He has such beautiful hair and such fair skin. When the lunch bell rang I couldn't believe how fast classes had gone by. I stand and instantly grab Sasuke's hand and pull him from his seat to follow me with everyone else following us. "So, where should we eat today?" I ask everyone once we're in a quieter part of the hall. Everyone answers except for on Teme. "Did you hear me Teme?" I ask resisting the urge to wave a hand in front of Sasuke's face. What was he staring at? He blinks and finally looks up to meet my eyes. He stares at me a moment before uttering a 'huh'. I couldn't help myself as I started chuckling. Sasuke never lets his guard down and when he does... "Where do you wanna eat?"

He starts thinking allowing me to remember that I still had a grasp on his wrist. Slowly, but reluctantly I release him. "Outside somewhere." he finally says as if without interest.

"The roof it is!" Kiba declared.

"Any where but the roof."Sasuke exclaims almost in fear. Everyone looks at him like he were a moron or something causing him to shrug with embarrassment. "I just thought we could eat under a tree or something." he states like it was supposed to be obvious.

"Okay." we all agree. After we all get our food we head outside in the where the sun is high in the sky. A lot of kids were eating outside in the open fields and in a few of the trees. Luckily to the left of us was a large oak tree wide and open. We invade the trees space and sit in the grass. We all start talking and laughing, well everyone except for Sasuke. Sometimes I wonder how he can stand being so silent all the time.

"Yeah, yeah so get this." Kiba laughs, running fingers through his messy hair. "My older sister is studying to be a vet so she can take over the family business. She comes up to me, puts a hand on my shoulder and says _'I expect you to follow in my footsteps little brother.'_ then smirks like that was funny and goes on, _'After all I am going to need a monkey to boss around'._"

"I would love to meet your sister." Sasuke says a smirk clear in his voice. Kiba is shocked at first then glares at the raven. "What? She sounds like a smart women."

"Who's side are you on?" Kiba exclaims.

Shikimaru chuckles beside him. "I agree with Sasuke, I would love to meet your sister." the rest of us nod, even me. Though I've meet his sister, she's kind of scary. If I were Kiba I'd run and change my name before being her assistant.

We all start laughing even Sasuke chuckles a little. "Well we better get to class." I say through my laughter. "After all we don't want Iruka to 'punish' us for being late."

"You've been late how many times Naruto?" Choji asked with a mouth full of chips.

I start counting in my head. How many times _have_ I been late? "Six." Sasuke states. I look up at him ignoring everyone around me. "You've been late six times, and Iruka hasn't done anything to punish you."

I pout at this. "Yes he has." I defend, a little irritated. "It's call homework. He punishes us all with it!"

Everyone just stares at me for a second before they started laughing. Sasuke though just stares at me, calculating things. "So did you get a lot of homework at your last school?" he asks.

Everyone stops laughing and look between me and Sasuke. I can't help as I start fidgeting a little my grin leaving my face for mere second before I force myself to grin a little. Yeah, so I'm still not used to how things have changed. I shrug then stand trying to think of how to explain things without sounding crazy. "Nah, we barely had any." I say my smile turning sad, as I start thinking of how things _used_ to be. "We didn't need to have homework." with that I start walking for the school.

"Wait!" Sasuke calls after me. I don't stop merely allow him to catch up with me. "I didn't mean any harm by that question Naruto." he says.

I shrug and smiles at him briefly. "It's nothing Sasuke." I say, trying to sound happy. I shake my head, after all there was no point in dwelling on the past. "I just miss everyone from _back_ home." I admit.

"That's understandable." he says, patting my shoulder. "I had to transfer during the middle of fourth grade to this town." he shrugs then shakes his head before smirking at me. Cocky bastard... "It'll feel like home before you know it though." he assures.

"Heh, I guess you're right." I admit. We walk on in silence the rest of the gang following and murmuring behind us. "Hey, Teme." I chuckle turning around and walking backwards not even keeping an eye on where I'm going, trusting Sasuke to keep me from running into anyone. "You're so sweet." I mock while batting my eyes. All at once Sasuke raises his fist to hit, giving me enough time to turn and run.

"Get back here Dobe!" Sasuke yells running after me, both of us swerving through the crowd. I run into the classroom and slam the door shut. I sit on the window sill then hear a loud thud against the door. I already know it was Sasuke and know I should probably be a little worried, but can't help but laugh. "Dobe, you are so extremely dead. Do you hear me?"

By the time Sasuke gets into the room I'm holding my side from laughing so hard. I gasp for air and try to calm down. "Sorry, sorry." I laugh as I force my eyes open to look at Sasuke even if just briefly."It's just-" I pause and gasp for air again. "You were sounding like a fricken mother!" I exclaim before I start laughing uncontrollably again.

I hear Sasuke growl in frustration before I felt the might of his fist to my head. "Dobe." he mutters, my laughing stops completely and in time for me to see Sasuke's face turn a light shade of red. Shortly after class started. Half way through class I just can't help but wonder, so I write the Teme a note reading: Why do you think your brother wants me over for dinner?

Two minutes later he passes me the paper back. He wouldn't say...

I don't either... I barely know him or you for that fact. He almost sounded eager for me to come over... After that Sasuke stopped passing the paper, leaving me up to my own devises.

Finally classes ended, so I finish packing my stuff only to be pulled out of my chair, a strong hand wrapped around my wrist.. "Come on Dobe." Sasuke mutters pulling me out of the room. It takes me a bit, but I finally catch my balance and walk in step with Sasuke.

"What's wrong Teme?" I ask with a smirk. "Can't wait to take me home?" he squeezes my wrist a little tighter before letting go. I frown at this, then rub my wrist. Then look up just in time to see Sasuke shake his head. I wonder what he was thinking about after all his face as red as a fully ripened tomato. He almost seemed in turmoil, wonder if it has to do with what I said. I laugh at this, after all it's not like I was completely serious. "You know, Uchiha, I was only joking. You don't need to take everything so seriously you know."

He sighs then looks over at me. "You're an idiot." he mutters before falling into step with me.

"Your brother really didn't tell you anything?" I can't help but ask, it's not like Sasuke said much in that damned note. "I mean you would think that being his brother, Itatchi would of told you something."

"Why do you call my brother by his first name but you hardly call me by mine?" I pause at this, stopping dead in my tracks and stare at the sidewalk. Was I really being that much of an idiot? I mean it's not that I don't want to call him by his fist name. "Dobe." I hear distantly, but ignore it. After all I had to think of something to tell him. Why wont I call Sasuke by his first name? "Uzumaki." Was someone calling me? "Naruto! Talk to me man!" someone screams, it's so loud. Wait. Sasuke! I jerk my head up and look into worried onyx eyes. "Don't do that."

I blink in complete confusion. "Do what?" I ask stupidly.

Sasuke merely sighs and steps back to get a better look at me. "Don't just space out. You just weren't your self." he mutters before looking away.

"Okay?" I say uncertainly as I try and get a better look at the boy before me. What had happened to get him so worried? "Any ways, lets get moving. We're going to be late!" I grin to try and make the mood lighter. I turn around and get real close to Sasuke, he isn't paying attention at all. Wonder what he'll think of us being so close together... "Oh and Sasuke, you really don't need to worry so much." he finally looks up and is completely shocked. Figures.

He looks away trying to play it cool by running his nimble fingers through his hair. Oh, how wonderful it would be for those fingers to run through my hair and over my-. "What ever." he mutters bringing me from my thoughts.

I start laughing more at myself then anything. I mean this isn't dream land, like he would really want anything like that with _me_. After all we are both boys. "Oh and Teme, it's because you remind me of an old friend is all." I mutter, remembering that he had asked a question earlier. I stare at the sidewalk for most of the trip to Sasuke's.

Ten minutes later we finally round the corner to Sasuke's place. I stop and stare at the house. This place is so fricken huge! How can only two people live in it? "Come on Dobe." Sasuke orders walking ahead. I stare at the mansion that Sasuke calls a house until I find Sasuke at the door already. I run and catch up just in time to be let in. "Itatchi I'm home." Sasuke calls in, his words echoing through the house.

"Ah, little brother." Itatchi greets coming from one of the rooms. He smiles down at me and extends his hand to me. "It's nice to finally meet you in person Naruto."

I extend my own hand and take hold of Itatchi's firm grasp. "You as well Itatchi." I can't help but smile.

Itatchi lets go of my hand with a smirk on his dark and mature face. "Well, then. Dinner will be ready in an hour, Sasuke why don't you show our guest around." he says before pulling Sasuke close and muttering something in his ear causing him to turn red again.

"Hey, Sasuke, are you sick again?" I ask, resisting the urge to press my forehead to his to check his temperature. "You've been turning red as if you have fever, all day."

His face turns an even brighter red at this. "I- I'm fine, Dobe." he stutters before leading me down a hall. "Come on I'll show you around."

"Don't have too much fun you two." Itatchi states, as if something were going to happen between Sasuke and I. Yeah right...

"You're brother is really nice." I say, trying to start some kind of conversation as we walk through an amazing library. Too bad I don't like to read. "What did he mean when he said for us to not have too much fun?" I ask curiously, causing Sasuke to run smack into a wall. I wince, it looked like it hurt. "Are you okay?" I ask, chuckling a little. "I mean it's not like you and I are an item or anything. Why would your brother think that?"

"My brother is delusional." Sasuke mutters almost with venom. "That's my brothers room, the guest room and lastly this is my room." he opens the door and leads the way in. The room is so bare and so boring, you can't even tell someone lives in here. If it weren't for the messy bed and the few cloths strewn on the floor you wouldn't even know it had a person living in it. Though I have to admit that the room does suit the Teme. After all dull and dreary seems to be his style.

"Wow, this is so different from my room!" I exclaim, my voice echoing through the room only proving my point. I sit on the king sized bed in the middle of the room and grin up at Sasuke. "You need more stuff. Like posters of cars and stuff like that."

He smirks at this. "I find that all useless." he says as if it were normal for a teen boy to think that way. "Though at least I don't have little foxes all over my room, Kit." he mocks.

I frown at this, damn that Kiba. I'll give him a piece of my mind when I see him next. "You are a jerk, you know that." I say after I've stood up and glare at Sasuke.

He stares at me for a second then before I knew it he had me pinned to his bed. "What are you going to do about Dobe?" he asks, his voice husky. Damn that fricken sexy voice of his should be illegal or something!

"S-Sasuke?" I stutter trying to see if he was only joking. He glares down at me, he's completely serious. Oh God, I just don't want him to hate me. "Don't hate me for this." I beg before lifting my head then I did the one thing I had been wanting to do since I saw him, I kissed him. At first Sasuke is shocked, then he does the one thing I didn't think he'd do, he kissed me back. He pushed me all the way onto the bed enhancing the kiss. He pulls away for a mere second, both of us panting and trying to catch our breath. Then Sasuke pressed his lips to mine again his tongue sweeping my bottom lip. I hesitate before I open my mouth and allow him access.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" Itatchi said outside the door, knocking a couple of times. "Stop being kinky and get your butts downstairs."

I blushed as I pushed Sasuke off of me. Sasuke smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair then looked over at me. "I didn't realize you liked me that way." he commented, looking from my beat red face down my disheveled shirt to my little problem. I looked at his face real close and noticed a slight pink tint, down to his shirt which was half off to his own problem. "Too bad my brother is here, he loves to ruin the mood."

My blush deepens as I look away trying to ignore the demon inside. _Go on._ It taunted with a small laugh. _Why don't you just ignore the brother and push further._ I could feel him trying to come forward trying to take over. I fought him back and turned back to Sasuke who was watching me closely. "Well guess we'll have to continue things later then." I tease as I brush my lips quickly against his before getting off the bed, willing myself to calm down.

Sasuke came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he rested his forehead on my shoulder. He inhaled deep, tightening his hold on me as if he were scared I would disappear. "Why?" he asked. I merely stood there waiting for him to continue. "Why do you make me feel this way?"

I smiled softly then leaned back into him. "I could ask you the same question." I sighed, causing Sasuke to chuckle a little. "Shall we go to dinner now?"

Sasuke grimaced at this as he shook his head. "I don't want to. He's going to say something stupid, I can feel it." he muttered.

I chuckled as I ran my hand through his soft raven hair. "Yes, well that is family." I said with a small sad sigh. "It's only a half hour. I'm sure we can both get through it just fine." reluctantly Sasuke released me in favor to follow my lead. When I would start to speed up Sasuke would grab my wrist to slow me back down. "You know, the longer you put this off the worst it's going to be." I sighed. Reluctantly Sasuke sped up with me not releasing my wrist.

"So, you both have joined the party at last." Itatchi stated, a strange look in his eyes. "Please sit, we have a feast ahead of us." from behind the elder Uchiha people came out with small trays. First up was a small salad. We all ate in silence through out the first course. When the second course came out; prime rib sauteed in a special sauce; Itatchi looked at me. "So, Uzumaki, are you getting used to the culture here?"

I paused in cutting my meat for a mere second. I looked up at the elder Uchiha and smiled. "Yes, thank you." I stated, though it was half a lie. "I find the culture here quite easy to adjust to. Some of the foods take some getting used to though."

Itatchi nodded as he took a bite of his food. He savored the taste then took a sip of wine. "You seem to of been brought up properly." he stated after he swallowed. "Are your parents back in the States?"

I paused at this, feeling myself becoming distant. "No." I answered hollowly. "My parents died when I was still young." I pause before smiling softly. "I was raised by my grandparents, but they died a couple years ago." I shrugged then took a bite of food.

I notice from the corner of my eye, Sasuke glare at his brother who actually flinched. "So, what is it you see in my little brother?" Itatchi asked instantly. At this I inhale which was quite stupid considering my mouth was full of food. I start coughing trying to dislodge the food, I feel Sasuke smacking my back. "You okay boy?"

"Yes." I forced out as I coughed a couple more times. Finally the meat came back up which I swallowed correctly this time. "What was your question again?" I ask after taking a sip of water that is set out for me.

"What is it you see in my little brother?" Itatchi repeated.

Damn, I was really hoping I had heard wrong. "That is a little personal, don't you think?" I ask in return.

Itatchi raised a fine dark eyebrow at this then smirked evilly. "I can always tell you something personal about Sasuke." he stated.

Now that's a laugh. There is nothing that Itatchi could tell me now that I don't already know, well unless it has to do with any resent events. Oh dear, I'm starting to sound like a stalker. "Big brother, that is so not fair!" Sasuke ground out beside me. I jerk up and look over at him. Though his face is as passive as ever there was something running through his eyes that was different then usual. "Stop embarrassing my friend."

"Aren't you curious as well?" Itatchi shot back. Something else ran through my ravens eyes that said all.

He was curious, oi he better not laugh. "What I see in Sasuke. That's what you want to know?" Itatchi nodded then watched me closely. "Everything." I answered with a small shrug.

"Everything?" Itatchi asked perplexed. "What does that mean?"

I smile as I looked over at Sasuke. "Exactly what it means." I stated. "I see everything in Sasuke. Everything that _is_ Sasuke."

Itatchi shook his head then ran a pale hand through dark locks. "You are a strange one Uzumaki." he chuckled as he looked at his brother. "Can't you pick the normal ones?"

I watch as Sasuke smirks at this. "What would be the fun in that?"

Well, yeah there you have it. Chapter ten. In the next chapter, in Sasuke's point of view, I will pick up with the kiss. Reviews are appreciated, until next time!


	12. Chapter 11

Oi, this was a difficult chapter to write. I do hope you enjoy it though ^^ thanks for all the support!

CH 11: Sasuke

Actually his glare is kind of sexy. Before I knew what I was doing I had Naruto pinned on my bed. "What are you going to do about it Dobe?" I ask. Wait is that my voice? Why it so husky?

"S-Sasuke?" he stutters under me, looking up with big doe eyes. I just stare down at him waiting for his answer. He looks away for a second then looks back at me. "Don't hate me for this." he mutters before lifting his head then pressed his lips to mine. At first I'm a little shocked, after all I had only dreamed about this moment. Unable to help myself I push him all the way down on the bed, I wanted more of that mouth. I pull away for a mere second so we can breath as I look down at the beautiful angel of my life. I then push my lips back to his swiping my tongue along those sweet intoxicating lips, wanting, hoping for him to open so I can taste more of him. I feel him hesitate which sends worry through me. Please oh please, I beg in my mind when his lips finally open and allow me access. Instantly I dart my tongue in and almost moan into the kiss. This taste that was purely Naruto, I never wanted the taste to go away.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" Itatchi interrupts while knocking a couple of times. "Stop being kinky and get your butts downstairs."

I watch as Naruto blushes before he pushes me off. Damn that Itatchi, I am going to kill him later. I smirk at that thought as I run a hand through my hair then looked over at Naruto. "I didn't realize you liked me that way." I state, feeling happier then I have in years. I look over Naruto noticing his beat red face, disheveled shirt and a little problem I would love to solve. I feel my cheeks heat up a little as I realize my own problem as I start to correct my own shirt, shoving my arm back into my shirt. "Too bad my brother is here, he loves to ruin the mood."

His blush deepens as he looks away. I watch as he shakes his head a little. Wait. Did those marks on his cheeks just- no it had to be my imagination. Naruto finally looks back at me. I swear this boy keeps getting stranger, I swear that his eyes went gold for a second. "Well guess we'll have to continue things later then." he teases as he brushes his lips quickly against mine before getting off the bed.

I stand up and go behind that blonde tease and wrap my arms around his waist resting my forehead on his shoulder. I inhale his sent as I tighten my hold on him. More then anything, I don't want to loose him. "Why?" I ask in utter confusion. "Why do you make me feel this way?"

He leans back into me. "I could ask you the same question." he sighed, causing me to chuckle a little, after all he seems a little more sure about things then me. "Shall we go to dinner now?"

I frown at the thought of going to dinner with my brother and shake my head in the negative. "I don't want to. He's going to say something stupid, I can feel it." I mutter, hating myself for sounding like a child.

He chuckles then ran a hand through my hair. "Yes, well that is family." he said with a small sad sigh. "It's only a half hour. I'm sure we can both get through it just fine." reluctantly I released Naruto in favor to follow the blonde. When the blonde would start to speed up I would grab his wrist to slow him back down. "You know, the longer you put this off the worst it's going to be." he sighed. Reluctantly I sped up with him not releasing his wrist.

"So, you both have joined the party at last." Itatchi stated, a look in his eyes that I knew all too well. "Please sit, we have a feast ahead of us." from behind my elder brother our servants came out with small trays. First up was a small salad. We all ate in silence through out the first course. When the second course came out; prime rib sauteed in a special sauce; Itatchi looked at Naruto. "So, Uzumaki, are you getting used to the culture here?"

I watch as Naruto pauses in his cutting. He looks up and smiles at my brother, I hate it when he smiles like that to everyone else. I want that smile for me and me alone. "Yes, thank you." he stated. "I find the culture here quite easy to adjust to. Some of the foods take some getting used to though."

Itatchi nodded as he took a bite of his food. He savored the taste then took a sip of wine. "You seem to of been brought up properly." he stated after he swallowed. Something I had noticed as well. Even though he is quite childish he has great manors and knows how to respect his elders. "Are your parents back in the States?"

He pauses in everything, his eyes becoming distant. I hold myself back from smacking my brother. "No." he answers his voice hollow, sending pins and needles straight into my heart. I knew how that was, after all my parents died when I was young. "My parents died when I was still young." he pauses then smiles softly. "I was raised by my grandparents, but they died a couple years ago." he shrugged then took a bite of food as if he was used to this.

I glare at my brother with so much hate that he actually flinches. I can't believe _my_ glare actually caused my older brother to flinch. That was one for the books. "So, what is it you see in my little brother?" Itatchi asked instantly. This seemed to shock Naruto more then anything as he started chocking on his food. He starts coughing and hacking, trying to get the food out. I smack his back trying to help the best I could. "You okay boy?"

"Yes." he forced out, coughing a couple more times. Finally the meat came back up which he swallowed correctly this time. I held back a gag, who can do that? "What was your question again?" he asked after taking a sip of water. I hold back a laugh, I mean who could not of heard that question. I even nearly chocked on my own food.

"What is it you see in my little brother?" Itatchi repeated politely.

"That is a little personal, don't you think?" he asks in return.

Itatchi raised a fine dark eyebrow at this then smirked evilly. "I can always tell you something personal about Sasuke." he stated.

"Big brother, that is so not fair!" I ground out beside Naruto. I do my best to seem passive, though I am seriously interested in what Naruto's answer is. "Stop embarrassing my friend."

"Aren't you curious as well?" Itatchi shot back. I glare at my brother, damn he's making this harder then it should be.

"What I see in Sasuke. That's what you want to know?" Itatchi nodded then watched the blonde closely. "Everything." he answered with a small shrug.

"Everything?" Itatchi asked perplexed. "What does that mean?"

He smiles brightly as he looks over at me. I feel a blush wanting to rise on my cheeks. No, I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's do not blush or get embarrassed. "Exactly what it means." he stated. "I see everything in Sasuke. Everything that _is_ Sasuke."

Itatchi shook his head then ran a pale hand through dark hair. "You are a strange one Uzumaki." he chuckled as he looked at me. "Can't you pick the normal ones?"

I smirk at this while resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "What would be the fun in that?"

"Ones?" Naruto asks curiously. "How many people have you dated?"

I stiffen at his question, after all I had never told anyone that I was gay or anything. "Well, uh, lets see here." Alright, so only a select few knew I was gay. Kiba did not after all I am sure he would completely freak. Rock Lee does not know, he would act all weird and shit about it. "Four?" I ask myself out loud. "Yeah, four. I never went far though."

He raises a blonde brow at that. "Oh, so you haven't told blondie about your previous lovers." Itatchi asks, damn him...

"They were not lovers." I ground out, glaring at my brother. Oh, how I wish murder were legal.

My glare and thoughts were penetrated by a musical laugh coming from the blonde beside me. I look over at him, what was so funny? "Oh man." he breaths out trying to catch his breath. "Oh, this is good."

"What are you talking about dobe?"

He looks over at me with a bright smile. "You were all uptight." he started then took a deep breath. "You seem relaxed now is all. I'm glad." relaxed? What is he talking about? Maybe he is stranger then the others... "Are you sure you're the smart one?" he asks with a raised brow. "Why is it that you are such a bastard around everyone, but around me you seem more. I don't know." he paused for a moment trying to figure out the right word. "Animated."

"Well that's an easy answer blondie." Itatchi started.

"Shut up Itatchi." I interrupt. The last thing I need is for him to say something sappy.

"He's in love with you."

"Itatchi!" I scream at him. How did he know, if even I don't know if that is the case?

I hear a cling and look over at Naruto. He had dropped his silverware onto his plate and looked to be in shock. "I, uh, should really go home." he stutters, putting his napkin on the table with shaky hands. "Thank you for your hospitality." he stood and started for the door.

Alright, hold the phone. What the hell was happening here? "Wait! Naruto!" I run after him, dropping half of my stuff on the floor. "Naruto, please don't go home yet."

"I should really get home." he stated, almost begging.

I catch up close enough to grab his wrist. "Why? Just because of what my brother said?" he merely stared at the floor saying nothing. "Please, do not run away from this."

Naruto looks over his shoulder to look me in the eye. I see nothing but defiance in those gorgeous blue eyes that I could gaze into forever. "I am not running away from anything." he hissed, though his voice sounded small and helpless.

I sigh and shake my head. He is so fricken stubborn and pig headed. "Then promise me you will come to school tomorrow, that you wont skip and stay home."

His eyes grow wide for a mere second before he turns away from me. "Fine, I promise."

I tighten my hold on his wrist and pull him backwards before I shove him into the wall. I look him in eye and see shock. "I don't know what the big deal is, Naruto." I state, anger swelling inside. "You were the one who kissed me first! You weren't exactly complaining while we were in my room."

"_You_ were the one on top of me!" he exclaims, I seemed to of struck a nerve. "_You_ gave me no other choice! You said 'what are you going to do about it, dobe?' and I did the one thing I could think of! How was I supposed to know you would kiss me back?"

I smirk at this, I really did catch a nerve. Hmmm, interesting. "You could of shoved me off you know."

"Oh yeah, I could of." Oi, that boy made me want to bash my head in. "I did shove you off though."

"Hn, only after my brother interrupted us." I state, my smirk growing ever so slightly. "Are you merely embarrassed about others knowing? Or is it that you are afraid of the 'L' word?"

Naruto slightly turns his head from me, revealing that delicious neck. No, no ravishing him here. Must resist, temptation. "It's a little bit of both." he confesses, halting my thoughts. "Remember how I told you, you remind me of an old friend?" I give a slight nod, though I'm sure he wasn't looking for one. "Well, he was my first love. I never got to tell him before he died. Guess I'm still a little mad at myself for that."

I growl slightly as I push Naruto harder into the wall. "_That_ has _nothing_ to do with _us_. With _now_." I pause to make sure he was listening to me. I swear this boy is like a drug. Once you've had a taste of it you have to have more. "I did not know your friend so I wont pretend I did, but don't you think he would want you to move forward with your life?"

That blonde who was basically under me turned those blue eyes, now filled with tears, to me. "Do you really think that?" he asked, holding back those tears. I smile softly and press my hand softly to his face as I give a slight nod. Those tears finally fall as he clings to my chest and cries. I rub soothing circles on his back. Hn, how is it I fell for _him_ of all people?

"Everything alright back here?" Itatchi asks, walking down the hall.

Naruto doesn't seem too distracted from his crying by this. Maybe he isn't as shy as I thought, though I can not say he has dignity. "Yeah, we're fine." I answer, holding Naruto tightly in my arms.

Itatchi halts his steps. "Well dinner is getting cold." he stated, his voice sounding smug. "Better hurry or you'll miss out on desert."

I look down at the blonde and kiss him on his head, nuzzling that soft hair. "You okay to go back to dinner?"

He looks up at me, his eyes red and puffy but a bright smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm alright now." he laughed slightly. I could tell he was telling the truth, he couldn't lie to save his life. "Sasuke, can I kiss you, just once before we go back to dinner?" I raise a brow, it's not like he had to ask. Though he asked, he didn't wait for an answer as if the answer was clear on my face. He leaned up and kissed me gently as if he were afraid I would fall apart.

We walk back into the dinning room holding hands, Naruto not seeming to want to let go. We sit back down and I glare at Itatchi, daring him to say anything. "What's for desert tonight big brother?"

I watch him raise a brow suggestively at Naruto causing me to glare even more. "I was thinking ice cream or pie."

Naruto seems to perk up at this. Hn, he truly is an idiot. "Can we have both?" he asks. Itatchi raises a brow at me causing me to shrug. I don't know what kind of a home life he really has. I do know that he eats ramen every single day for lunch. Makes me wanna gag, I mean really! That is not healthy for anyone, my blonde should be eating more healthy for stamina.

"Of course we can." Itatchi answers. Naruto's eyes grew wide as they shine with happiness. "Do you not get pie and ice cream together?"

The blonde shook his head in the negative, his smile turning a little sad. "That is meant to be only for a treat. For something big that had happened. It's always been that way." I can't believe the words that are coming from his mouth. If I had realized he was that bad off I would of helped at any cost. "I would never complain about it, after all that just meant that it would always be something special. My grandma would make everything from scratch. Even grew her own fruit to make the pies with. Homemade ice cream too. It was wonderful."

Oi, this guy is filled with pure sweetness I tell ya. "Do you have a single bad bone in your body Naruto?" Itatchi asks, obviously reading my mind.

Something darkens in the blondes features and posture. "If you harm any of my precious people, you better watch yourself." he said, his voice dark and strangely erotic... what am I? A sadist or something? Then Naruto smiled again like hadn't just been even the slightest bit threatening. "Other then that, no not at all." Okay so this boy has mood swings worse then a woman.

Itatchi seemed to find something funny in this for he started smirking. "Yes, you are a good person indeed." then as if on the usual invisible que our personal staff came and took our plates only to be replaced by pie and ice cream. "They aren't homemade, but I do hope you enjoy."

Naruto poked at the piece of pie and the scoop of ice cream on his plate before he took a bite. I already knew he would like it, I mean this _is_ Naruto after all. His eyes grew wide and he smiled around his bite before he swallowed. "This is pretty good." he stated before taking another bite. I'm actually surprised, he has table manners and knows how to be polite. You wouldn't always know it with the way he and I act towards each other.

I poke at my pie and ice cream, I never really cared for the stuff. I can feel Naruto watching me as if I were a specimen under a telescope. "What?" I ground out.

He smiles and gives a slight chuckle. "I was just wondering if you were going to play with your food instead of eating it." he said. I glare at him and take a huge bite of the damn pie. He grins at me as if that was his plan from the beginning. "Good." he gave a nod before taking another bite of his own pie. Sometimes I really hate him...

Itatchi looks back and forth between Naruto and I then smirks ever so slightly. "Interesting." he stated as he ate his own pie.

I take that back. Sometimes I really hate _him._ I glare at my brother who smirks as he eats his desert. "May I have seconds?" I jump at Naruto's timid request. I look at his plate and notice he even licked it completely clean. When did that happen?

"Of course." Itatchi states, motioning one of the servants to bring a new plate with another slice of pie and scoop of ice cream. "Sasuke tells me you live with one of your class mates. Is that really okay? I mean you two are of the opposite sex, right?"

I watch as Naruto scoff's at this. I hold back my own scoff, I mean really? Where does my brother come up with some of this shit? "Well, yeah. Sakura is like my sister." my blonde answers truthfully. I'll admit that I was completely jealous of the pink haired girl at first. Thought she was with my blonde and everything. One could only imagine my relief when I found out that was not the case. Naruto gives a slight shrug as he leans back a little in his chair. "Sakura and I have been friends since basically birth. Besides; like I'm sure Sasuke has also told you; I get pretty ill sometimes. I kind of need a caretaker and she was nice enough to be there for me."

"Is there anything for us to watch out for?" Itatchi asks, obviously curious about this illness that my dobe has. Though as am I, I mean he's fine one minute and sick the next. What in the world could be wrong?

Naruto gives a slight shrug as his eyes shift to look everywhere but at my brother or I. "It's not like I'm allergic to anything." he finally sighs as he stares at the table. "To tell you the truth we don't know anything at all about what it is. I grew up with it, so I don't worry so much."

"Maybe a kiss from your true love can cure ya." Itatchi says dryly.

I glare at him, because I have seen Naruto sick. It's not a joking matter, though from the laughing coming from said blonde apparently I was wrong and had missed something. "You know, I really wish it were that easy." he states before looking at me and smiles softly. "After all if it were, I guess I would be cured by now."

Itatchi raises a brow in question at this. "How do you know you are still sick?"

Naruto sighs at this as he runs a hand through his hair, obviously getting irritated with this interrogation my brother was being relentless on. "It's like this burning sensation that never goes away through my veins." he tries to explain. "Like someone trying to burn you from your veins and out, but can never really succeed no matter how many tries. I don't really know any other way to explain it."

Itatchi and I stare at Naruto for a moment. I was never one to get into other peoples personal lives or business. I left that to my brother, he was better at it then I ever was. Though learning about this worries me, after all what if this actually killed him one day? "Haven't you seen a doctor about this?" I ask, my eyes widening as horrible thoughts of Naruto burning from the inside out, run through my head.

Naruto hesitates before he looks away from me and my brother. "There is nothing a doctor can do." he hissed. When he looks back up at me I notice anger and fear run through those never ending blue eyes. "I am simply left to fate."

Boy is he corny some times. 'Left to fate'? What in the hell is that supposed to mean. I sigh and shake my head there was no use in questioning him about all of this. "Well I hope to be part of that 'fate' you speak of Naruto." I say instead though I do wish to say more.

I watch as he blushes and smirks. "That's kind of corny Sasuke." he snickers. I glare at him, it's all that idiot's fault any way. "What's that look for?" his eyes grow wide with innocence his lips in a full blown pout.

I smirk at him after all that was the cutest fucking pout I have ever seen on his face. "Oh, nothing at all." I answer my grin growing. "Lets finish eating so we can _talk_ some more in my room." with a blush Naruto nods then takes a bite of his knew slice of pie and scoop of ice cream.

"What if I wish to talk with him some more?" Itatchi asks, taking a sip of his coffee. Wait, coffee? When did that get here? What ever, like I care.

I smirk at my brother and give a slight shrug. "Guess you'll have to talk to him the next time he comes over." I state. Itatchi raises a brow at this. "Or talk to him as much right now. He is sitting right at this table you know."

"I am right here." Naruto grounds out. "I guess neither of you get out very often. It is rude to talk about a person when they are right there." he looks from me to my brother and smiles. "I would love to talk some more with you Itatchi. Only until I finish my pie and ice cream. Sasuke and I do need to talk alone."

Is it strange that I find his serious side just as sexy as anything else? "Very well." Itatchi agrees, a smirk still in place. The rest of desert went by without incident. Naruto even took his time eating his second slice of pie and what not. I sat in silence listening to the conversation between the two. What seemed like hours; but was more realistically only twenty minutes; Naruto finally took his final bite. "Seems that our talk is over." Itatchi stated, standing from the table. "Thank your for your time Naruto Uzumaki. Do stay well and have fun with my little brother." he turns to me next with a small smile. "I have business to attend to, so you both will have the house to yourselves. Have fun."

As my brother left Naruto and I sat in silence. "Well shall we?" I ask, offering my hand. Naruto smiles up at me and takes my hand, allowing me to lead him back to my room.

"Sasuke." Naruto mutters as I close my door and turn on my soft lights. "I have a secret that I wish to share with you." his voice was soft, seeming unsure about his decision. I walk closer to him only to be stopped about four feet in front of him. "This is part of the reason why I am sick and part of the reason why a doctor can do nothing about it. Please do not be scared." I watch mesmerized as he pulled off his shirt, revealing tight abs and that mysterious tattoo around his belly button. He turns his back to me taking a deep breath before large white wings emerged from his back and spread across my room. "This is my secret Sasuke."

Well there you have it ^^ "Angels" chapter eleven. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ I do know that I had so much fun with this chapter ^^ reviews are as always appreciated. Well until next time! Thanks again ^^


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Well I finally have internet at home again! I hope to update a little more often, but who knows how well that will go... Any ways thanks for the faves and everything. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or characters.

CH 12: Naruto

"What is it you see in my little brother?" Itatchi repeated.

Damn, I was really hoping I had heard wrong. "That is a little personal, don't you think?" I ask in return.

Itatchi raised a fine dark eyebrow at this then smirked evilly. "I can always tell you something personal about Sasuke." he stated.

Now that's a laugh. There is nothing that Itatchi could tell me now that I don't already know, well unless it has to do with any resent events. Oh dear, I'm starting to sound like a stalker. "Big brother, that is so not fair!(okay so I realized this a while ago, but that is so an un-Sasuke line)" Sasuke ground out beside me. I jerk up and look over at him. Though his face is as passive as ever there was something running through his eyes that was different then usual. "Stop embarrassing my friend."

"Aren't you curious as well?" Itatchi shot back. Something else ran through my ravens eyes that said all.

He was curious, oi he better not laugh. "What I see in Sasuke. That's what you want to know?" Itatchi nodded then watched me closely. "Everything." I answered with a small shrug.

"Everything?" Itatchi asked perplexed. "What does that mean?"

I smile as I looked over at Sasuke. "Exactly what it means." I stated. "I see everything in Sasuke. Everything that _is_ Sasuke."

Itatchi shook his head then ran a pale hand through dark locks. "You are a strange one Uzumaki." he chuckled as he looked at his brother. "Can't you pick the normal ones?"

I watch as Sasuke smirks at this. "What would be the fun in that?"

"Ones?" I ask curiously. "How many people _have_ you dated?"

Sasuke physically stiffens at my question. Geez how many people could he have possibly dated while I wasn't watching. Oi, I'm sounding like a stalker again... "Well, uh, lets see here." he thinks real hard about this. Guess this is a bit of a personal question, but it's my turn to be curious. "Four?" he says as if questioning his own mind. "Yeah, four. I never went far though."

I raise a brow at this. Not going far, yet the question is _how_ far? "Oh, so you haven't told blondie about your previous lovers." is he going to keep calling me that?

"They were not lovers." my raven grounds out defiantly.

I love this part of him, it really makes him a great guy. I watch the interaction between brothers and can't help but start to laugh. Sasuke looks over at me like I'm insane or something. "Oh man." I laugh out as I try and catch my breath trying to remember _how_ to breath. "Oh, this is good."

"What are you talking about dobe?"

I look over and give Sasuke a smile hoping that he wont get mad at me. "You were all uptight." I state. He try's to hide his discomfort, but boy does it show. He's such a tight butt and he calls _me_ the idiot. "You seem relaxed now is all. I'm glad." he looks at me confused. His brow creases as he starts thinking on my words. I'm the stupid one? Really? "Are you sure you're the smart one?" I blurt out raising my brow in question. "Why is it that you are such a bastard around everyone, but around me you seem more. I don't know." I pause, now what is that word? "Animated." I almost exclaim it as the word just comes to me.

"Well that's an easy answer blondie." Itatchi started.

"Shut up Itatchi." Sasuke all but exclaims. He certainly gets upset easily...

"He's in love with you."

"Itatchi!" Sasuke screams though I barely hear it.

I start to shake as I drop everything on the plate in front of me. Why did he have to say that? That dreaded word that needs to be deleted from the English vocabulary. "I, uh, should really go home." I stutter as I stand from my chair. "Thank you for your hospitality." without looking at either of them I head for the door.

"Wait! Naruto!" is that Sasuke? No he wouldn't come after me. "Naruto, please don't go home yet."

He came after me? "I should really get home." I all but beg. Please don't do this to me.

Before I knew what was happening he had a hold of my wrist stopping me from getting to the door. "Why? Just because of what my brother said?" I say nothing, finding something on the floor much more appealing then this conversation. "Please, do not run away from this."

I look over my shoulder so I can look into Sasuke's never ending depths of onyx eyes. "I am not running away from anything." I hiss, glaring at him.

He heaves a sigh looking some what annoyed. If he's annoyed then why bother coming after me in the first place? "Then promise me you will come to school tomorrow, that you wont skip and stay home."

What? Damn it, there goes that plan. "Fine, I promise." I say looking away from him.

I feel Sasuke's hold tighten on my wrist. Before I knew what was happening I was being shoved against the wall. Now this sends idea's to my mind. No! This is no time for that, I need to get out of here! I look Sasuke in the eye, I'm shocked I mean why would he want me to stay? "I don't know what the big deal is, Naruto." he states, anger and fear lacing his words. "You were the one who kissed me first! You weren't exactly complaining while we were in my room."

"_You_ were the one on top of me!"I all but scream. What nerve! Oh I want to smack him so bad! "_You_ gave me no other choice! You said 'what are you going to do about it, dobe?' and I did the one thing I could think of! How was I supposed to know you would kiss me back?"

He smirks at my words. He actually _smirks_! "You could of shoved me off you know."

"Oh yeah, I could of." Wow, why didn't I think of that before. Wait! "I did shove you off though."

"Hn, only after my brother interrupted us." he says that damn smirk growing. Can I smack it off of him yet? "Are you merely embarrassed about others knowing? Or is it that you are afraid of the 'L' word?"

I turn my head as far away from Sasuke as I possibly could with the position I was in. "It's a little bit of both." I finally say. "Remember how I told you, you remind me of an old friend?" I pause unsure if I should really say any of this. "Well, he was my first love. I never got to tell him before he died. Guess I'm still a little mad at myself for that."

He slightly growls sending shivers up my spine as he pushes me harder into the wall. Is he trying to be pissed off or trying to get me turned on? He needs to make up his mind... "_That_ has _nothing_ to do with _us_. With _now_." Of course it has to do with us! With now! Oi, if only he just k_new_. "I did not know your friend so I wont pretend I did, but don't you think he would want you to move forward with your life?"

I feel tears pool in my eyes as I look back at my raven. "Do you really think that?" I ask. Even if this isn't the same Sasuke, hearing it from him will be okay. Hearing that I can move forward for the first time in too many years will be okay. Softly oh so softly he smiles at me as he presses a soft cool hand against my heated face. Slowly he nods a yes causing my tears to fall as I cling to him for life.

"Everything alright back here?" I hear Itatchi ask from down the hall, but ignore him. He is of no importance right now.

"Yeah, we're fine." Sasuke answers for us as his hold on me tightens, pulling me closer to him. I love this person so much.

Itatchi halts his steps. "Well dinner is getting cold." he stated, though so distant to me. "Better hurry or you'll miss out on desert."

I feel gentle lips press against my head before my raven started nuzzling my hair. "You okay to go back to dinner?"

I look up at him giving him as bright a smile I could muster. "Yeah, I'm alright now." I chuckle, stating nothing but truth. I will always be okay if Sasuke is by my side. "Sasuke, can I kiss you, just once before we go back to dinner?" yeah, I guess it was stupid for me to ask. I don't even wait for an answer, instead I lean up and kiss him oh so gently, I just had to make sure that _this_ was _real_.

We walk back into the dinning room holding hands, or more like me clinging to Sasuke not wanting to let go for anything. "What's for desert tonight big brother?"

I pay no attention to Sasuke's brother. My entire being concentrated on Sasuke and his warmth next to me."I was thinking ice cream or pie."

Well almost my entire being... "Can we have both?" I blurt out all too soon. Hmm, you know I've been doing a lot of soul searching. I'm starting to wonder how right Sasuke might be about me being an idiot.

"Of course we can." Itatchi answers. Alright I'm an idiot, but does anyone know how long it's been since I've eaten pie and ice cream? "Do you not get pie and ice cream together?"

I shake my head no as I smile sadly. "That is meant to be only for a treat. For something big that had happened. It's always been that way." I thought back to when I was alive and with my grandparents. "I would never complain about it, after all that just meant that it would always be something special. My grandma would make everything from scratch. Even grew her own fruit to make the pies with. Homemade ice cream too. It was wonderful." I sigh happily as I lean back in my seat a little.

"Do you have a single bad bone in your body Naruto?" Itatchi asks.

I smile at him as I tense up a little in my seat. "If you harm any of my precious people, you better watch yourself." I state with a low growl before I smile nicely at Itatchi. "Other then that, no not at all."

I think Itatchi likes my answer, he actually smirked nicely for the first time all night. "Yes, you are a good person indeed." then as if on the usual invisible que our plates were taken only to be replaced by pie and ice cream. "They aren't homemade, but I do hope you enjoy."

I poke at my slice of pie and ice cream. I have yet to come across pie or ice cream I like as much as my grandmothers homemade stuff. I take my first bite of pie and can't stop the smile that over comes my face. "This is pretty good." holly cow is this really not homemade?

I watch as Sasuke starts poking at his own slice of pie and ice cream. I never take my eyes off waiting for him to actually take a bite. "What?" he growls.

I smile and chuckle a little. He's cute when he gets all defensive. "I was just wondering if you were going to play with your food instead of eating it." I state. With a glare he finally takes a bite of pie. I grin at him it would be a shame to waste this good of pie. "Good."

"Interesting." I hear Itatchi say, though I'm really doing my best to ignore him.

"May I have seconds?" I ask after taking the last bite of my pie and ice cream. Sasuke jumps at the sound of my voice, boy he must actually be enjoying that pie to not notice me...

"Of course." Itatchi states, motioning one of the many people of the house. "Sasuke tells me you live with one of your class mates. Is that really okay? I mean you two are of the opposite sex, right?"

I can't help, but laugh at this question. Geez and I thought I was old fashioned. "Well, yeah. Sakura is like my sister." I answer as I give a slight shrug leaning back in my chair. "Sakura and I have been friends since basically birth. Besides; like I'm sure Sasuke has also told you; I get pretty ill sometimes. I kind of need a caretaker and she was nice enough to be there for me."

"Is there anything for us to watch out for?" Itatchi asks, probably curious if Sasuke can catch what it is or not. Which thankfully he can't, I wouldn't allow him near me if he could.

I shrug as I keep my gaze averted from the others. "It's not like I'm allergic to anything." I sigh feeling their anticipating gazes on me. "To tell you the truth we don't know anything at all about what it is. I grew up with it, so I don't worry so much."

"Maybe a kiss from your true love can cure ya." Itatchi says dryly.

This is rich! Sasuke's brother has a sense of humor after all! "You know, I really wish it were that easy." I say matter-of-factly as I smile softly. "After all if it were, I guess I would be cured by now."

Itatchi raises a brow in question at this. "How do you know you are still sick?"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. How in the hell can I explain this? "It's like this burning sensation that never goes away through my veins." that's basically how it feels, I guess... Oi, this is hard to explain. "Like someone trying to burn you from your veins and out, but can never really succeed no matter how many tries. I don't really know any other way to explain it."

Itatchi and Sasuke stare at me for a moment. "Haven't you seen a doctor about this?" Sasuke asks with wide eyes.

I hate talking about this. It's not like there is _anything_ anyone can do about it. What's done is done, but humans are always looking for a cure for everything. "There is nothing a doctor can do." I hiss, annoyed with everything. "I am simply left to fate."

"Well I hope to be part of that 'fate' you speak of Naruto.(so much un-Uchiha-ness in that one little sentence ^^)" Sasuke says.

Wait! Hold it right there! Since when did Sasuke become this way? Oi, why does he have to say such embarrassing things? "That's kind of corny Sasuke." I say with a smirk causing Sasuke to glare at me. "What's that look for?" I can't help but pout.

There's that damned smirk again... "Oh, nothing at all." he says as that damn smirk grows into a fricken grin. "Lets finish eating so we can _talk_ some more in my room." I blush at the suggestiveness in that one little word.

"What if I wish to talk with him some more?" Itatchi asks, taking a sip of his coffee which had been brought out with my slice of pie.

"Guess you'll have to talk to him the next time he comes over." now when did I ever say I would come back over? "Or talk to him as much right now. He is sitting right at this table you know."

"I am right here." I ground out. I really hate it when people talk for you... "I guess neither of you get out very often. It is rude to talk about a person when they are right there." I glance at Sasuke before I smile over at Itatchi. "I would love to talk some more with you Itatchi. Only until I finish my pie and ice cream. Sasuke and I do need to talk alone."

"Very well." Itatchi agrees, a smirk still in place. The rest of desert went by without incident. I took my time eating this slice of pie and ice cream. Sasuke says nothing during the whole time. I wonder how he can stay quiet for so long... Finally I take my final bite of pie, the ice cream being the first thing I had eaten. "Seems that our talk is over." Itatchi stated, standing from the table. "Thank your for your time Naruto Uzumaki. Do stay well and have fun with my little brother." he turns to Sasuke next leaving me blushing like mad. "I have business to attend to, so you both will have the house to yourselves. Have fun."

As Itatchi leaves Sasuke and I sit in an awkward silence. Was it always this hard to be around the person you love? "Well shall we?" Sasuke asks, offering his hand. I smile up at him and take his hand with no hesitation, allowing him to lead me back to his room.

I enter the room first. "Sasuke." I mutter as I hear the click of the door then his soft lights turn on. "I have a secret that I wish to share with you." I really do hope that Haku is right. After this there will be no turning back. Sasuke starts walking close but I stop him. I need room for what I am about to do. "This is part of the reason why I am sick and part of the reason why a doctor can do nothing about it. Please do not be scared." I slowly pull my shirt up and over my head then turn my back to him. I take a deep breath thinking about my wings and willing them to spread out the width of Sasuke's room. Shortly after they do a bit of pain shoots up my spine before my wings settled. "This is my secret Sasuke." I state.

"So you're an angel of God?" Sasuke asks a little shocked. I fold in my wings and turn around to meet Sasuke's onyx eyes. "I knew there was something strange about you. Does this mean that Sakura is an angel too? And that person who saved me... Was that _you_ or someone else?"

I sigh and look away from the raven before me. "I am not allowed to talk about any other angels." I state, a touch of venom laced in with my words. "If I do they will die and go to neither heaven or hell. Technically I will either die or get sick if my theory is wrong tonight." I sigh as I look back at Sasuke.

"Then why are you doing this!" Sasuke explodes.

I can't tell if he's angry or merely upset. I smile at him and give a slight shrug. "Because I trust you and well I-" I pause and fidget a little looking every where but at Sasuke. "Well I love... you... Sasuke." I stutter before looking back at him and smiling brighter. "I love _you_ Sasuke, more then anything!"

A slight blush crosses his features before he looks away. "Look I _really_ do like you Naruto." he says before looking back at me. "But you do realize how much of this is a shock to me right?" I will my wings to disappear so I look human again. "Your wings are beautiful and the most _amazing_ thing I have ever seen, but I am going to need time to adjust to all of this."

I don't move from my spot. After all if he wants to be close to me he can take those last few steps. "I understand Sasuke." I state while closing my eyes. "You can ask me anything you want and I'll answer the questions that I can."

Sasuke sighs then looks back at me. "Why are you here on Earth?"

Oi, I was afraid he was going to ask that. I shift from foot to foot trying to figure out how to explain this to my best ability. "Because of you." I finally say with a sigh. I run a hand through my hair before looking up into shocked onyx eyes. "Okay so it's like this. People are either sent to heaven or hell, unless that person does not realize his or her dreams. On special circumstances one who is sent to heaven can be reincarnated if they ask." I run another hand through my hair, I probably shouldn't be telling him this. I don't care any more though. I might die any way. The one thing I do want is to tell my raven the full truth. _God and heaven forgive me. _"Many century's ago my village was destroyed including my family and close friends and me. Only one friend and I were sent to heaven." I can feel tears in my eyes as the memories of everything went through my mind. "My friends family was safe and sound still on Earth. She was some what one of the lucky ones. None of my family made it on Earth or was sent to heaven like my friend and I."

Sasuke shifts in his spot, I can tell he's having a hard time believing me. I can't blame him though, I mean I probably sound like a crazy person. "What of your other friend?"

Was I wrong? "Well apparently he had actually survived the tragedy." I state, a sad smile crossing my features. I look away for a second trying to keep myself from crying. "He, uh, survived, but was also left all alone. I watched him for many century's and he ended up the same way no matter what life he lived. He ended up alone and cocky keeping people as far away as possible. No one seemed to feel _bold_ enough to even _try_. So I begged our head angel to send me here so I can watch over that friend better."

Sasuke took an involuntary step back as if I had punched him or something. "And that friend was-"

"You." I finished for him.

"So you came all the way down here from heaven; which you may never ever be able to return to; because you felt _sorry_ for me?"

I growl at this as I take a step towards him. "I already told you this!" I yell at him, his eyes growing wide a little shocked that I actually raised my voice. "I do not do things for people out of pity." I spit the word like a bad taste in my mouth. "I came all the way down here because I wanted to be _with you_ again. I already knew you wouldn't remember anything from our past life. I already knew it would be painful, but I _had_ to be with you even if it was for a short period in time. I did something selfish for _me_ for once." Huh, it was selfish of me wasn't it. I never thought about it that way before, but that seems to be the truth. "But I didn't do this only for _me_, Sasuke. I did this for you as well." I beg for him to understand, but will he?

Sasuke shakes his head as he turns to the side. "Get out." he orders. I stand there in shock, he couldn't possibly be serious. "I said _get out_! Now! Leave!"

I jump as he raises his voice. Wait one minute, what the heck is happening? When I don't move he turns back to me his face passive, but something was flashing through those eyes. I stomp one foot like a child and glare right back at him. "I wont move until you give me a reason." I state.

I swear panic runs through those eyes before his glare became more menacing. "You are such a stupid moron! Think of what the hell you just told me. Can you not imagine how confusing and infuriating this is! Get the fuck out!"

I take an involuntary step back before looking to the ground. Was I too brash about all this? Should I of waited a little longer? I thought he would accept all of this, I thought it would be okay. I look back up at Sasuke who is still glaring at me. My eyes grow wide as pain surges through me from the pit of my stomach. "Shit." I mutter as I almost collapse. "No." I groan, forcing myself to stand up straight. "Fine, if you want me to leave I will." I walk by Sasuke giving him a quick glance. "Good-bye Sasuke." I say before I leave his room and his home.

Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed, until next time!


	14. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Did you enjoy my little cliffhanger? Well here you are ^^ chapter thirteen of "Angels" hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

CH 13: Sasuke

As my brother left, Naruto and I sat in silence. "Well shall we?" I ask, offering my hand. Naruto smiles up at me and takes my hand, allowing me to lead him to my room.

"Sasuke." Naruto mutters as I close my door and turn on my soft lights. "I have a secret that I wish to share with you." his voice was soft, seeming unsure about his decision. I walk closer to him only to be stopped about four feet in front of him. "This is part of the reason why I am sick and part of the reason why a doctor can do nothing about it. Please do not be scared." I watch mesmerized as he pulled off his shirt, revealing tight abs and that mysterious tattoo around his belly button. He turns his back to me taking a deep breath before large white wings emerged from his back and spread across my room. "This is my secret Sasuke."

"So you're an angel of God?" I ask in amazement as Naruto folds his wings then turns slowly to look me in the eye. "I knew there was something strange about you. Does this mean that Sakura is an angel too? And that person who saved me... Was that _you_ or someone else?"

I watch closely listening closely as he releases a sigh, sending strange shivers up my spine before he looks away from. Why do I feel like this conversation isn't going to turn out good. "I am not allowed to talk about any other angels." he explains sadly. "If I do they will die and go to neither heaven or hell. Technically I will either die or get sick if my theory is wrong tonight." he releases another sigh as he turns back to me.

"Then why are you doing this!" I exclaim suddenly feeling panicked. What would I do if he left? Naruto has kind of become my world, some how without my realizing any of it.

With contempt in those blue eyes Naruto smiles and shrugs like his life wasn't on the line. Like nothing mattered any more. "Because I trust you and well I-" he what? I hate it when he pauses dramatically... ugh. "Well I love... you... Sasuke."wait what did he just say? Wait, why is his smile getting bigger and kind of sexier? "I love _you_ Sasuke, more then anything!"

I feel my cheeks start to heat up, even feel it go through my hair line before I have to look away. What am I supposed to say to that? "Look I _really_ do like you Naruto." I state, following my gut instincts then look back at him a touch of sadness in my tone. "But you do realize how much of this is a shock to me right?" suddenly his majestic wings are gone and he's back to my Naruto. "Your wings are beautiful and the most _amazing_ thing I have ever seen, but I am going to need time to adjust to all of this."

He doesn't move at all. He stands in his spot and stares at me as if expecting me to do something. "I understand Sasuke." he says closing his eyes as if trying to block out all emotion, which he could never do in a million years. "You can ask me anything you want and I'll answer the questions that I can."

Well now this is interesting, there was only one thing I want to know, "Why are you here on Earth?"

He shifts from foot to foot obviously nervous. "Because of you." wait what? I stare at him and wait for him to continue. "Okay so it's like this. People are either sent to heaven or hell, unless that person does not realize his or her dreams. On special circumstances one who is sent to heaven can be reincarnated if they ask." he runs a hand through his hair as if trying to distract himself from what he was telling me. "Many century's ago my village was destroyed including my family and close friends and me. Only one friend and I were sent to heaven." I see tears well up in his eyes and resist the urge to enfold him in my arms. "My friends family was safe and sound still on Earth. She was some what one of the lucky ones. None of my family made it on Earth or was sent to heaven like my friend and I."

I shift while trying to get my mind around this story. I mean it can't all be bull shit. After all those wings were definitely real. "What of your other friend?"

"Well apparently he had actually survived the tragedy." he states as he smiles sadly tearing at my heart like a grader on cheese, making it all worse as he looks away from me. "He, uh, survived, but was also left all alone. I watched him for many century's and he ended up the same way no matter what life he lived. He ended up alone and cocky keeping people as far away as possible. No one seemed to feel _bold_ enough to even _try_. So I begged our head angel to send me here so I can watch over that friend better."

I step away from him trying to get all of this wrapped through my mind. "And that friend was-"

"You." he finishes for me.

"So you came all the way down here from heaven; which you may never ever be able to return to; because you felt _sorry_ for me?"

Naruto lets out a growl; man it's sexy when he growls. Wait! We're fighting here! Damn it all... I watch as he finally walks a little closer to me. "I already told you this!" he yells at me. Wait, he just yelled and is actually getting mad! This is a new side of my Naruto, finally a new side that no one else knows about. "I do not do things for people out of pity." he must really hate pity... Not that I blame him at all. "I came all the way down here because I wanted to be _with you_ again. I already knew you wouldn't remember anything from our past life. I already knew it would be painful, but I _had_ to be with you even if it was for a short period in time. I did something selfish for _me_ for once." Naruto? Selfish? Nope, can't see it. "But I didn't do this only for _me_, Sasuke. I did this for you as well."

I shake my head, of course it wasn't all selfish, I turn my head away from him. "Get out." no matter how he puts it it's out of pity. I can't deal with this. I just want to be alone. Why in the hell is he NOT moving? "I said _get out_! Now! Leave!"

I stand there waiting for him to leave. I want him gone and out of my room. Just _gone_ for a little bit. When he doesn't move I turn back to him with my mask in place. As expected he acts like a child and stomps his foot showing he would not move. "I wont move until you give me a reason." sometimes I hate how stubborn he is.

I feel panic swell in me, what will I do if I can't get him out? Finally I narrow my eyes holding my own ground. "You are such a stupid moron! Think of what the hell you just told me. Can you not imagine how confusing and infuriating this is! Get the fuck out!"

He steps back and stares at the floor. I just need him to leave. There is way too much for me to think about right now. Finally he looks back up and into my eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. I watch in horror as Naruto nearly collapses on my floor. "Shit." he groans. Damn I hope that 'illness' as he put it isn't acting up again. "No." he groans again before standing up straight. "Fine, if you want me to leave I will." maybe making him leave isn't such a good idea. What if he collapses on his way home. "Good-bye Sasuke."

Wait, good-by? What does he mean by that? I mean sure normally that would be said, but this sounded more... permanent. "Wait! Naruto!" I turn and run out my room, through the house and reach the front door slamming it open. Nothing, no one. I didn't even hear the door shut. "Oh god, what have I done?" I walk back up to my room and lock the door. "I will see him tomorrow at school. He promised." I mutter to myself as I lay down in bed, suddenly feeling quite tired.

The next morning I get up and walk downstairs. My brother is sitting at the breakfast table reading the news paper and drinking a cup of coffee. Strangely enough he says nothing about Naruto and I and doesn't question about how things went or anything. With a shrug I grab an energy bar and leave for school. Immediately I seek out Sakura. "Sakura!" the rosette turns and smiles at me.

"Good morning Sasuke-Kun." she giggles. Wait... giggles... Kun?

"Uh yeah good morning." I say. "Is Naruto here yet?"

She blinks at me as if confused. "Naruto? Who's that?"

I take an involuntary step back. "What do you mean 'who's that'?" I say almost desperately. "He's your friend and roommate!"

Sakura shakes her head all the while looking at me like I had two heads or something. "I don't know who you are talking about Sasuke- kun"

With a sigh I pull my fingers through my hair while putting on my mask. "I was just kidding." I say then smirk. "Any way thanks." I turn from the girl and pull out a notebook. I _know_ that he was real. There is no way that I could dream up someone that sexy and annoying.

As the day goes by I ask everyone who was close to Naruto. They all say the same thing or at least some what the same thing. No one remembers him, the name never rings a bell for them. Of course Naruto did tell me that angels can erase the memories of people, but then why would he have Sakura's memories erased? I thought she was an angel too... Even if that dobe didn't tell me she was it was obvious. This is so infuriating, where the hell did he go?

"Hello little brother." Itatchi greets as I enter the house. I say nothing, glaring at the ground as I walk. "Did things not go well for you last night? You seem to have a lot of sexual tension still."

I halt in my tracks and turn around. "You remember who Naruto is!" I exclaim.

My brother merely raises a brow at this. "It's hard to forget little blondie." he states. "Though it is strange that you did not bring him home again today. Or are you going over there later tonight?"

"No." I state bitterly. "He's gone. He was not at school or at his home." I pull at my hair before I punch the wall behind me. "Sakura was there but didn't even know where he was. She said he never even got home." okay so that's not true, but I'm guessing he never went home at all. So in one night everything about him was erased from human minds... Yet my brother and I remember, this is making no sense. Without another word to my brother I go to my room and lock the door behind me. I turn around and swear that Naruto was standing with his back to me, those gorgeous wings spread for me to see. With one blink he's gone. "Wait! Naruto!" I scream, running to my window. Was it open all day? I turn to my desk and find a sloppy written note in a different language. At the bottom of the note clearly signed was the name 'Naruto'. So he really _was_ in my room. "Why? Why did you leave?" I ask picking up the note. "Please come back to me."

"Why?" a male voice whispers through my room.

I look up and around, but see no one there. "Why what?" I ask.

"Why do you want him back?" the man's voice asks.

I shake my head and glare. "I just do." I state.

"Then you do not deserve him back." the man's voice hisses.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growl.

The voice chuckles then tsks. "He warned me of your short temper. " the man's voice states. "All the answers you seek are in that note you hold. Everything you wish to know is in that note. You have to figure out how to unlock the magic that is on it, the reason it is in an unknown language. Good luck kid."

"Wait! What do you mean unlock!" I yell at my ceiling. No one answers my question leaving me all alone.

It's been two weeks since Naruto has left. I feel completely empty inside. I only knew him for such a short time, yet some how he was able to make a home in my heart and mind. No one talks to me and I talk to no one. I find myself missing hanging with the old group, of course the only thing we all had in common was Naruto. Would we be able to be friends without him? I have no idea and have no desire to try. Nothing matters any more now that he is gone. I concentrate only on school just like I did before that blonde dobe entered my life.

"Hey pale ass," I jump and turn around only to find Kiba grinning at me.

"What is it dog breath?" I ask with a slight smirk.

The brunette moron's grin grows as he laughs. "Well for some odd reason I wanted to ask if you wanted to join us at the arcade." I stare up at Kiba in confusion. Some odd reason? Is this supposed to be a gift or something? "Look pale ass, I was asking on impulse. If you don't wanna go then-"

"I'll go." I state, interrupting the stupid mutt face. I smirk when I find the idiot gaping. "Who knows, maybe it'll be fun."

At that he grins at me. "Alright! Someone else to beat at video games!"

"I'll race ya when we get to the arcade." I say with a slight shrug. "Just to warn you, I know all the short cuts."

With this news Kiba's grin grows. "Sweet! Then we'll have a fair match!"

I give a tight nod and grin back. "I agree." Kiba halts in his actions and stares at me. "What?"

"Yo-you just grinned!" he exclaimed while pointing a finger in my face. I shake my head then lean back in my chair. "You know I always though you were all stuck up and snobby. Maybe I was wrong." Iruka walked into the room at that time. "We're all meeting at the front gate after school. See ya then."

For the first time in a long time; well two weeks; but still for the first time in a while I blocked out the teacher and went off to my own world. _I wonder if Kiba really doesn't remember Naruto or if he is just pretending._ I think to myself as I look over at the brunette, who was currently sleeping behind his propped up book. _Maybe not._ Not for the first time since Naruto left I looked out the window to the sky and wondered why he left. Wondered if he would ever come back.

Finally school ended. I can't believe it, I actually couldn't wait to go to the arcade with everyone. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji and Lee were all waiting at the front gate for me. "Come on pale ass!" Kiba yelled, waving his arms over his head. "We were almost ready to give up on you man!" the loud mouth exclaimed as he put a friendly arm around my shoulder.

I smirk at his remark as we all walk on. "Heh, guess you really are an idiot." I mutter, causing everyone to laugh.

"So, what made you come along?" Shikamaru asked, walking next to me.

I look over at him and shrug. "Someone once told me that I should give people a chance." I say. "That and to pull the stick out of my ass once in a while." I chuckle at this, while the others laugh. "I guess his words are kind of sinking in now." I look up to the sky. _Hear that Naruto, I hope you're happy._ I think with a slight glare.

"With that look in your eye I would say there is more to this _someone_ then you're letting on!" Lee exclaimed. "Oh young love!"

I shrug at this as the others look over at me. Okay, what is up with these people? "Ha! So pale ass does have emotions!" Kiba exclaims. One of these days I'm going to ducked tape that boys mouth shut. "So, mister stoic isn't as stoic as he claims to be. So tell! Who is it!"

"Oh! Is it Sakura? Or maybe Ino?" Lee asked, full of more energy then usual all of a sudden.

"What are we, girls?" I ask with irritation.

Kiba and Lee pout at this while Shikamaru smacks them both upside their heads. "No, but in all honesty Sasuke, I'm kind of curious as well." I hate people who are just as smart as me. "Who ever tamed the beast known as Sasuke Uchiha can't be of this world. No one seems to be able to get through to you."

If only they _knew_. I smirk at this as I shove my hands in my pockets. "He's not of this world." I sigh as I stare up at the sky again. "He's amazing if not a little irritating at times. He's kind hearted though a loud mouth. He's truthful and blunt. He is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." I looked around only to find we had all stopped and everyone was staring at me. "What?"

"You're gay?" Kiba asks with wide eyes.

I raise a brow at this, after all did I not just basically state that? "Yes."

Shikamaru waved Kiba's comment off with a wave of his hand. "Where are you hiding him?" he asked.

"Yes, where is this incredible person?" Neji asks next. "After all with _that_ look he has to be real."

I look away and stare at the sky again. "He left." I sigh, as I continue walking. "He left only saying good-bye after pouring his heart out to me."

"So he left with out saying anything else." Choji commented around a mouth full of chips. "Do you know why he left?"

I shake my head then look around me at every body. Having friend's isn't so bad I guess, though I still prefer being alone. "Basically, but I hope he will come back to me one day."

Shikamaru shook his head at this. "Love makes no sense. It is completely illogical."

"Love isn't supposed to make sense!" Lee exclaims as he throws his arms over his head in exaggeration. "Love is magical! Love is the best thing that could ever happen to anyone! Congratulations Sasuke! If he really does love you then he will be back! Like that saying goes; If you really love something set it free, if it comes back it's yours. If it doesn't it was never meant to be."

I smirk at him before looking back up to the sky. "I hope it was meant to be." I sigh, feeling self doubt for the first time in many years. What if Naruto never comes back? What if he can't come back? What if what we had was a mere fluke? "I would understand if he didn't."

"Alright, enough with the self pity!" Kiba exclaims. "Let's just say 'of course he'll come back to you Sasuke'. There the end, all better. Let's go race! I bet I can beat you pale ass!"

"You're on mutt face." I ground out. Leave it to him to be selfish, but I have to say I'm quite grateful to him for that.

By the time we finished playing games in the arcade we were being kicked out. "Alright kids, you need to leave. We're closing."

Kiba laughed as he threw a friendly arm around my shoulder again. "That was awesome pale ass!" he exclaimed as he pumped a fist in the air. "You really gave me a go with those racing games!"

I chuckle a little as I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Yeah, you were quite the formidable opponent."

Kiba grins at me as he turns on his heel. "Well see ya'll at school!" he says as he starts walking home.

We all say our good-bye's and head our own ways. Normally I would call for one of the cars to come get me, but tonight feels like a good night to walk home. I look up to the sky and picture Naruto's smiling face and smile a little. Damn dobe, he didn't have to leave so soon. "Hm, so he had to leave." I stop in my tracks and turn around wondering who that could be. I find no one there, I look around still finding no one. "It's all your fault you know." that same voice says. This voice is not familiar, I can't tell if it's a male or a females voice.

"What do you mean it's all my fault?" I ask though it comes out as more of a growl. "What are you talking about?"

"Hm, guess you're not as smart as I thought you were." that voice states. "It's all your fault that Naruto-Kun had to leave. You couldn't accept him as he was, couldn't accept the feelings that were growing in you towards him. Because of you he had to leave to never return."

"How do you know this?" I ask. Wait is that my voice? Why do I sound so... desperate? That voice starts laughing and getting further and further away before it was gone. "Damn it." I continue walking realizing how close the house was. It's amazing how fast time seems to fly when you're talking to yourself all the way home.

"Welcome home little brother." Itatchi calls from the sitting room. "You are home late, why?"

I smirk a little as I walk to the sitting room. "Went out with friends." I answer as I lean against the door frame. My brother lowers the book he is reading and looks up at me. "Yeah, they invited me to go to the arcade. Wasn't as much as it was with Naruto, but it was pretty cool."

I watch as Itatchi starts to smirk as he releases a sigh. "Well that's good." he stated, visibly relaxing. "You were starting to go back to your old self. I was worried there for a bit."

"Old self?" I ask. What the hell is that supposed to mean? "What ever, I'm tired and have school in the morning. G'night."

"Night Sasuke."

With a slight wave I walk to the stairs and tread up them. After entering my room and closing the door softly I sit at my desk and open the note Naruto had left me only to find a part of it has been translated.

"I figured this would translate first. Though I could tell you felt out of place with everyone, you truly enjoyed being around people who accepted you. Truly valuing friendship, this is merely one thing that I love about you. I hope as you get closer to everyone the more you will find out about yourself. There is more to you then you think, and no I do not think that just because I'm a 'dobe'. Got that TEME!"

What the hell does he mean by that? "Find out more about myself. Heh if you say so dobe." I mutter to myself as I stare at the foreign language the rest of the letter was in.

The next day as I entered the school Kiba was right there. "Hey pale ass!" he exclaimed as he threw that irritating arm around my shoulder.

"Hi mutt face." I mutter as we walk to our designated class room. As we make our way through the school, the little gang accumulates; some how I end up in the center. "Mutt, get your arm off me." I grumble

Laughing loudly and obnoxiously Kiba did so. "I can't believe you didn't ask me sooner pale ass!" I roll my eyes as I sit in my desk wondering why it felt oddly _normal_ for him to be close to others.

^^ yes that is where I am leaving you. Also, uh this will be my last update until the end of next month. I am going to attempt to write a 50,000 word novel in one month. In doing so I am going to unfortunately put away all my fics for a while. I am going to try and update _all_ of my continuing fics before the end of this month. I hope I have your support in the journey I will be taking in novel writing. Reviews and what nots are appreciated! Until the first of October or some time around then ^^


	15. Chapter 14

Hello my wonderful readers! Just for you I have written a very long chapter of "Angels" just for my wonderful and loyal readers! I really had fun with this chapter ^^ Please enjoy, reviews are appreciated greatly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

CH 14: Naruto

"Fine, if you want me to leave I will." I walk by Sasuke giving him a quick glance. "Good-bye Sasuke."

I stared into the mirror down at Sasuke, wondering if I had made the right decision. He was alone again, alone to suffer. "You made the right decision kid." I glance up at the person who had walked in on me. "You know that he will be just fine, why are you worrying so much?"

I look away and back into the mirror. "Jiraiya, if this is the right decision then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Oh young love." the man laughed. "I could help you sneak down there to say a proper good-bye if you like."

I look back up at the man. He was like my grandfather and an amazing person. Of course he broke the rules more then I did, but he was also a higher ranking angel then I was. I smile at him sadly then look back at the depressed Sasuke. "I don't want to speak to him." I say. "I'm afraid that I would loose control and end up breaking my promise to granny Tsunade. I just want to deliver this letter, nothing more." I grin up at Jiraiya and chuckle a little. "This letter is going to have a spell on it though, he has to _unlock it_, in a way to read it." Jiraiya nods as I pull out the letter from my sleeve. "Alright, I'm ready."

Slowly magic surrounds me and before I know it I'm standing in Sasuke's room. I smile softly as I place my letter on his desk. I run my hand over his desk chair then his bed. I look out the window and just stare. I open the window to feel some fresh air. I hear the bedroom door open and feel Sasuke stare, I'm sure he's trying to figure out if I was there or not."Wait! Naruto!" I hear Sasuke scream as I disappear back to heaven. "Why? Why did you leave?" Sasuke asks. I look down at him through the mirror. "Please come back to me."

"Why?" Jiraiya asks Sasuke through the mirror, pushing me away from it.

"What are you doing?" I ask him in a panic. He merely smiles at me and motions for me to watch through the mirror.

He looks around his room barely in shock. "Why what?" he really is strange.

"Why do you want him back?" Jiraiya asks. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Sasuke glares up at his ceiling. I chuckle a little, after all it was kinda cute the way he was acting. "I just do." I smack my forehead at this.

"Then you do not deserve him back." Jiraiya grounds out. Boy, I've never seen him upset about anything.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke all but screams at his ceiling.

Jiraiya glances at me with a grin as he chuckles and shakes his head. "He warned me of your short temper." I roll my eyes and shake my head as I smirk at the mirror. "All the answers you seek are in that note you hold. Everything you wish to know is in that note. You have to figure out how to unlock the magic that is on it, the reason it is in an unknown language. Good luck kid."

"Wait! What do you mean unlock!" he asks. My question is, when did he pick up the note? I need to pay closer attention to things...

"I think you have too much faith in him kid." Jiraiya says to me while shaking his head.

I grin at him kind of throwing him off. "I love him." I say flat out as I look down at the mirror again. "I know that he truly loves me. I have faith that he'll figure things out."

Jiraiya smiles softly at me as he ruffles my hair. "Why did you make that deal with Tsunade?"

I keep my eyes averted from the man before me. I stared into the mirror at Sasuke as the memory of the day I went back to Earth with Sakura ran through my mind.

"_Granny Tsunade, I would like to make a deal with you." I stated boldly as I was led to the punishing room._

"_What are you talking about kid?" the blonde robust women asked._

_I scratched the back of my head and heaved a sigh. "I know how much you actually **hate** allowing Sakura and me to go down to Earth." Tsunade huffed at my accusation causing me to smirk. "Allow me some time to be close to him. When I feel it's time I want to tell him everything. If he rejects me or even just can't handle it all, bring me back." Tsunade stopped in her tracks and turned to me. "Though I have a condition. Make Sakura human and erase her and everyone's memories of me. Anyone I get close to, I don't want them to remember anything."_

_Tsunade studied me closely with a raised brow. "Do you realize what you are asking?" I gave a tight nod, after all I am asking her to break a lot of rules._

"_I'll take the entire punishment for it." I was determined to get my way. I can take anything they dish out._

_Tsunade disappeared for a few minutes before returning. "The higher ups agree to your proposition." she said sounding sad. "You are to be punished now, before you leave." she shifted uncomfortably averting her eyes from mine. "I am uncertain with the punishment." with a sigh she finally made eye contact. "You are to be the Kyuubi's new host."_

_My eyes grew wide before they narrowed and I glared at her. "Become a part of the monster that destroyed my life!" I exclaimed waving my arms about. "They want me to host that disgusting beast!"_

"_That's the only way." Tsunade sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "It's an eye for an eye type of thing. You receive a demon and Sakura becomes human if you can not complete your task and knowing you, all the people who's memories that will have to be erased." she shrugged and shook her head. "They get to live their lives without realizing you were ever there. Or you can just stay here and never tell him how you feel." With a sigh I gave a tight nod. "It's going to be very painful."_

"I just wanted to be happy." I said honestly. "I wanted to make Sasuke happy and Sakura happy. I just wanted to _live_ one more time. Is that so bad?" Jiraiya grinned at this and ruffled my hair again. "Wait." I mutter looking back into the mirror. I find Haku hiding in the shadows following Sasuke.

"Hm, so he had to leave." he says startling Sasuke a little. He looks around not spotting the obvious angel. "It's all your fault you know." if I were there I would totally smack that boy so hard. This is not good for Sasuke to hear. Dang it!

"What do you mean it's all my fault?" Sasuke growls sending shivers up my spine. I already miss him... "What are you talking about?"

"Hm, guess you're not as smart as I thought you were." I chuckle at this, he wasn't that far off. "It's all your fault that Naruto-Kun had to leave. You couldn't accept him as he was couldn't accept the feelings that were growing in you towards him. Because of you he had to leave to never return." He is giving away way to much!

"How do you know this?" my eyes grow wide, I've never heard _my_ Sasuke sound so desperate. Haku laughs and fly's away. "Damn it." Sasuke mutters continuing home.

"Naruto, are you sure this is what you want?" I jump and look over to find Tsunade standing at the door.

"I'm sorry that I'm here in the mirror chamber yet again." I apologize while bowing.

To my surprise Tsunade merely shakes her head in dismissal. "It's fine sweety, you have every right to be in here." she says looking into the mirror.

"I figured this would translate first. Though I could tell you felt out of place with everyone, you truly enjoyed being around people who accepted you. Truly valuing friendship, this is merely one thing that I love about you. I hope as you get closer to everyone the more you will find out about yourself. There is more to you then you think, and no I do not think that just because I am a 'dobe'. Got that TEME!"

"Find out more about myself. Heh if you say so dobe." I grin at the mirror before looking up in fright at Tsunade.

"A letter?" she asks me her hands on her hips. "Is that what you were doing earlier when I felt that slight disturbance?"

I chuckled nervously scratching the back of my neck sheepishly. "Yeah, well..." she looks down at me knowingly. "Alright! Yes I went down and left the note on his desk! It's my last memento." Tsunade sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose as if trying to fight off a headache. I glare at her and cross my arms over my chest. "I think one last memento would be fine since I've already taken the punishment of the nine tailed beast."

Tsunade jerked back at my out burst. With a sigh she nodded in agreement and turned on her heel. "Fine, you win this round-"

"Tsunade," I call stopping her in her tracks. "Why was Sasuke and Itatchi's memories spared?"

The elder angel turned to me with pursed lips. "That was my decision." she states, keeping her eyes averted from mine. I open my mouth to ask why when she held up a hand stopping the words from coming out. "I have my reasons as you did for delivering that letter. Take it as a kind of gift from me to you."

I glare up at her then look back over to the mirror. "How is this a gift?" I ask, my voice filled with sorrow. "He will be even sadder then before."

Tsunade smirks at this. "Precisely." with that she was gone.

What the hell did that mean? I stare into the mirror longing to touch him again. Days pass in the human world like hours here. Before I know it a year in the human world has already passed. Sasuke still reads the letter over and over again, waiting for the day more would translate. Every day he read it, I feared would be the last day. The day he would decide to give up. It never seemed to happen.

Sasuke finally starts collage, going in to major in business and law. Neji and Shikamaru are in the same collage; not surprising really. Kiba and the others keep in touch. Sasuke seems to embed himself in his studies, having no time for his friends on most days. I have the nerve to go down there and kick his butt, but I don't. I made a promise with Tsunade and the other head angels. I love Sasuke, unconditionally and for his sake I will stay here.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" Jiraiya asks, walking in. I look up bleary eyed, having fallen asleep during Sasuke's teachers lecture. "You sit in here day in day out, year by year in the human world. Why don't you give up on him and move on with your never ending life?"

I glare up at my tutor before looking back at Sasuke. I smile and barely touch the surface of the mirror. "Because, if I give up on him then no one will believe in him." I sigh. "He has once again locked himself away from everyone in the world. He wont even talk to his own friends right now. I think he needs a roommate or something. Anything to keep him sane."

"He's been there without you for three years now. A mere 45 or so days here." Jiraiya tsks, watching as Sasuke locks his door and pulls out the letter for the fifth time that day. "He's falling apart as are you. You need to eat something, he needs to get a life. You two are so bad for each other it's sad."

"Leave me alone." I mutter, feeling my eyes droop. "I need more sleep. I wont leave Sasuke's side."

Jiraiya shakes his head, heading out of the room. "You already have." he mutters as he shuts the door.

"Don't worry Sasuke," I sigh into the mirror. "We'll be together again someday. Stop being a dick and call your friends dumb butt." slowly my eyes drift shut and I fall asleep.

"Sasuke!" I jerk my head waking up immediately, looking into the mirror. How long did I sleep? I watch as Sakura runs up to Sasuke and jumps into his arms. They hug before he lets go and they start walking together. "It's been so long since we've actually gotten together! How have you been? I hear you are graduating tomorrow! That is so exciting! And early!"

Graduating? Man I slept through half a year of his life. Damn it. "Yeah, I am hoping to open my business officially the day after." he states. I smile, he had been working behind the scene's of opening a law firm after graduating, I am glad it will be coming true. "Oh and happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks." she giggles. "So, how is your boyfriend?" Sakura asks, a secret smile on her face.

Wait. Boyfriend? When did he start dating people? Oh no, has he given up on me? "He's good I think." he answers, a small smile on his face. I feel tears well up in my eyes. He only smiled for me, now he's smiling for someone else. I guess I should be happy for him. "I hope he returns soon. I miss him."

"His names Naruto right?" Sakura asks, I almost fall backwards out of my chair. "I really would love to meet this guy man! When we were still in high school Kiba and Lee would not shut up about the guy who was able to pull the stick out of your ass." she laughs.

Sasuke chuckles a little and looks up to the sky, as if looking right at me. "Yeah, before he left he had said something about the stick up my butt, as he put it." he chuckles and smiles a true smile. "He left me a letter, I was finally able to read it all."

Sakura tilts her head to the side a bit. "Finally able to read it?" she asks, curiously.

My raven catches himself and shakes his head, looking solemn all of a sudden. "Yeah, I was too depressed to read the entire letter for a while." he lies, I roll my eyes then smile as I watch them. They go on talking about everything they had missed in each others lives. I was also caught up in the time I slept through.

My smile grew and grew as realization hit me, "He was able to read it." I sigh, happy tears filling my eyes. "He read my entire letter, completed everything. I love him so much."

"I love Naruto with my entire heart." I hear Sasuke state, I look back into the mirror where he and Sakura are sitting in a cafe. "It took me a while but, I have realized that. I always have loved him."

A happiness so pure filled me. "It's time Naruto." I look up and see white light. "It is time for you to return to Earth, for you to live like a normal human. Fate is on your side."

"Damn it, I'm going to be late." I mutter as I look at my watch. I have been back on Earth for a mere six months, though I am great full to be back. The only thing is I landed in the U.S. instead of Japan. I have been working my butt off trying to reach my own goals.

"You are late Mr. Uzumaki." my boss growls as I walk into the office building. "I have told you time and again not to be late."

"Yes, ma'am." I apologize, standing up straight. "I over slept, I really did not mean for it to happen."

"You never mean for it to happen." my boss all but yells at me. This happened most likely every other week or so. "I put up with your lateness because, _my_ boss says I have to. I just do not get it." I raise a brow at this as I watch her pace back and forth in front of me. "What ever, you have paper work to be sorting out, get to it." she walks out of the room fuming.

That was not the first time my boss Mrs. Temari Shikamaru Nara had said those same words. I couldn't believe that they had moved to the states. Somehow it didn't surprise me that Temari and Shika were working for such a high and formidable company, though it shocked me that they even hired me.

I sit at my desk and start sorting through the mounds of paper work on my desk. It was the same thing every day, things had become so routine. I needed and craved something new. I just didn't know what. My hours at work were long and my days even longer. I barely had time to sleep let alone have an actual life. I was proud of Sasuke either way though. His company had made it and has expanded dramatically, ending up even here in the United States. That's right, I'm working at one of his minor company's.

"Mr. Uzumaki," I look up to find my boss's secretary at the door. "Mr. Nara wishes to see you."

I blink a couple of times but, nod and follow the small girl. We walk through the building to the elevators and take it to the top floor. "Thank you Mrs. Shina. You may go now." the small secretary nods and turns back to the elevator leaving me with my old friend, now boss. He turns around in his swivel chair, cigaret between his lips. "Hello Naruto, it is nice to finally meet you face to face."

I grin at him and chuckle a little. "It's nice to meet you too."

He raises a brow and sits back in his chair. "How did you do it?" he asks. I raise a brow in question. "Get _the_ Uchiha to fall in love with you? I mean that was all the way back in high school and he still loves you, I just do not get it."

"Have you told him I am working here?" I ask in a small voice.

This time Shika raises his brow before shaking his head. "That is too troublesome." he says. Typical Shika, hasn't changed so much. "I figured if you wanted to see him you would. Though you still haven't answered my question. How did you do it?"

I shrug and sit down in a chair across from Shika. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea." I laugh, resting my elbows on my knees. "I fell in love with him and wouldn't leave him alone really. I wanted him to stop being so antisocial, it was unhealthy. We started out as enemies and eventually became friends. Unfortunately we didn't see eye to eye right away after I told him how I felt, I ended up having to leave."

"Yeah, I already know that part." he says with a small yawn. "You kind of forced your way into his world, yes I get that already. He was completely crushed when you left. It took forever to get him out of his shell, he was so mopey." I raise a brow at this. "It was strange really." he says, puffing on his cigaret. "One day he's like coming to school in a some-what good mood then the next he was all mopey. I eventually convinced Kiba to invite him along to play video games. It was quite troublesome really."

"Thank you." I say smiling softly. "You kind of saved him in a way. Thank you for that." I stand and bow. "Please excuse me, I do have work to do." I turn on my heel and leave in the elevator.

After work I head home and turn on my computer. I had research to do after all. I shower and change, sitting in front of my computer typing in 'Sasuke Uchiha'. As per-usual tons of search engines appear on the screen. Most of them are sites created by insane and crazed girls who stalk his every move and even get candid shots of him. These are the best and most frequently updated sites to check his every move.

_Oh my God! Did you see how sexy he looked at today's meeting!_ -Sasuke_Stalker001- says, attached to the comment was a picture of Sasuke standing at a podium, his hair wild and crazy. I roll my eyes as I scroll down the page.

_Did you hear! He's going to be at a meeting in_-

"Yo, Naruto!" Someone calls, as they pound on my door.

I jump and go to the door opening it slowly. "What is it boss?" as I stare at the man at my door. "I didn't think a boss would travel to see an underling at home."

"I'm not here as your boss Naruto." the man states lazily. "I'm here as a friend to invite you out for drinks. Besides, you don't have work tomorrow right?"

"Yes?" I say uncertainly.

"Good, now get dressed. My friends are waiting for us."

I shake my head dumb founded. "What are you talking about Mr. Nara?"

"Call me Shika." the man states, shoving me into my apartment, shutting the door behind himself. "Well, this is dreary. You need to get out more." he looks around at my bare walls and plain boring furniture. "What are you doing in here with the lights off?" he walks further in and finds my computer on. "What are you looking at? Porn?"

I run in front of my comp and turn off the monitor. "No, now why are you offering to take me out for drinks?" I ask as I turn on a light, blinding myself momentarily.

Shaka smiles at this, something running through his dark eyes. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I take a step back and shake my head, almost knocking over my monitor. "Sasuke wont be there will he?"

Shika seems shocked by my accusation. "Wouldn't that make you happy?" he asks. "Being reunited after five long years?"

I look away a slight blush crossing my cheeks. "I told him I would find him." I state, scratching the back of my head. "When I was a better man."

Shika rolls his eyes and leans against the wall. "Yeah, yeah. The whole hopeless romantic crap." he says with disgust. "Well, either way he is not even in the U.S. Get dressed and come along or I'll fire you." I glare then move across the room to dig through my closet. He wasn't playing games and that was kind of pissing me off. "Researching our boss eh? You know this could be considered stalking, right?"

I roll my eyes as I walk out dressed in mostly black with a splash of orange on the shoulders and on the pants. "Yeah, and that's invasion of privacy." I state, walking over to turn off my computer. "Well, let's go since I'm ready now. You're driving right?" I ask, walking over to the door carrying nothing but my house key and wallet.

Shika raises a brow then shrugs. "I guess, troublesome." glad to see his attitude hasn't changed much. Strangely enough we drive all the way to the bar in silence, I'm too nervous to say anything. I look out the window as we pull up to a rather large and hopping club. "My friend Kiba opened this club. The one back in Japan opened two years ago and made it all the way here like Sasuke's company."

"Why didn't you open your own business?" I ask, which was a good question. He was smart enough to open his own business he would be able to run it smoothly.

Shika frowns at this. "That would be way too much work." he states then shrugs. "Besides I'm still at the top of a good company." he shrugs and shows a badge to the bouncer at the door, explaining how I was a friend before we get in. It felt strange really, about to hang with old friends who don't even know who you really are except for stories. While I remember spending time with them all, having fun with them all. It was a little bizzar really, all I have to do is pretend I don't know any of them. Easy, right? I hope so.

"Yo, Nara! What took you so long!" Kiba calls from a large group at a table near the back. When he sees me his grin grows and he all but walks over the table to get to us. "So this is our little miracle worker, eh? Nice!" he stands before me and holds out his hand. "The names Kiba, Sasuke's other nuisance."

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." I stutter, my nerves going out the window.

Kiba raises a brow at me then looks over at Shika. "Dude, you sure this shrimp is the right guy?"

"Hey! I am not a shrimp!" I holler.

Kiba and the others all laugh. "Yeah, short tempered; you're the one all right." he says, slinging an arm around my shoulders. He leads me to the table. "Most of our friends flew here just to meet you, and... well for other reasons." he says, scratching the back of his head. "Any way, this is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Gaara Sabaku, Temari Sabaku; who is married to Shika by the way." he nudges Shika's side and winks. Shika rolls his eyes as Temari giggles. "Their elder brother Kankuro Sabaku who is my business partner with all these clubs. Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga and his cousin Hinata Hyuuga, my very own fiancee." he grins at the shy girl who smiles and starts sauntering over to the loud boy. "Then there's TenTen and finally, last but not least Rock Lee, Gaara's little boy toy."

"Take that back Inuzuka, or you'll pay the consequences." Gaara growls, glaring up at the laughing brunette.

"Ah, come on Gaara you know I'm just messin!" he laughs, shoving a beer in my hand.

I sit in a chair at the table with everyone, who are all watching me closely. "So, tell us about yourself Naruto." Sakura says, sitting on the edge of her seat. "Where did you go to high school?"

"A private school in Tokyo." I answer, then laugh. "Though I was lucky to even be able to stay at the school for as long as I did. My grades weren't always the best." I laugh scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

"Where did you go to collage?" Gaara asks, unusual for him. He's normally the quiet one who just listens and gets all the info he can.

"Montana State." I answer automatically.

"You can't be that stupid then." Gaara comments as he smirks at me. "Perhaps you have grown up since our little Sasuke has seen you."

I smile softly as I stare at the sturdy oak table. "Yeah, I hope I have." I say with a sigh. "I've worked hard so I can be someone worthy to be with him. Someone he wont be ashamed to be with."

"That's selfish and sweet at the same time." Ino comments. I bash my head into the table at her comment. "Love is about give and take Naruto, perhaps you still have a lot to learn."

"Yeah, you're right." I state, feeling worked up all of a sudden. "I was selfish in my leaving. I was unhappy with who I was so I decided to go out and change. I hurt myself and Sasuke both in doing what I did. I swear that I will spend the rest of my life making up for my mistake with Sasuke; if he will still have me."

There is silence at the table. I look around and find everyone staring at me a little shocked. "True and remarkable love!" Lee exclaims standing from his seat in order to take my hands in his. "You my friend are overflowing with true love! Youth and love flow through this one!"

I blush at his exclamation as embarrassment consumes me. "Isn't he great?" Gaara asks, as he looks at Lee like a love struck puppy.

"Uh, yeah great." I mutter, taking my hands back.

"So what do you like most about Sasuke?" TenTen asks, leaning against the table a curious look in her eyes.

I blush and grin at her, leaning back in my seat. "Well I would have to say his eyes." I sigh, imagining those dark eyes staring at me. "I love how dark and mysterious those eyes of his are. How if you watch close enough you can see everything flash through them."

"Hmm, you're right Lee." Sakura states, pulling me back to Earth. "He's love struck."

I take a swig of beer downing half of it. "So, Naruto-Kun, how do you like your job?"

I shrug and sit back in my seat. "Normally a desk job isn't for me." I say in all honesty. "I actually would love to do photography, but that doesn't exactly make much money. So I decided that justice was the next best step, even if I am mostly filing stuff."

"So you are more of a free spirit." Choji concludes. I nod then shrug, I mean free isn't the exact words I would completely use. Everyone is bound by something no matter how you look at it. "Yeah, you are exactly what Sasuke's tight ass needs."

Ino and Sakura both nod. "Exactly what he needs." they state in unison. I look around at everyone who are all nodding and muttering their agreements.

I laugh at this causing everyone to stare. "He's not _that_ uptight, is he?" I ask. I look at everyone's stone faces and stop laughing. "Really? Has he become that tied off from everyone?"

"Yeah basically." everyone says in unison.

I stand up and shake my head. "Oh, no." I mutter feeling a sudden dread. "It's all my fault isn't it? I left and he went straight back to how he once was."

"Hey dude, it's not anyone's fault." Kiba says, placing a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me. "That's just the way Sasuke is. He's a loner, the fact that anyone was able to penetrate his cold frozen heart is amazing. What's even more amazing is that even with you gone for all these years, he's stayed true. There have been others who tried to penetrate his shell, but none have succeeded like you did."

I smile almost cynically at him. "Yet, I was the one who left."

"Oh, stop beating up on yourself." Temari groans. "I mean really! The man you love loves you in return even though you shredded his heart into mince meat. If that isn't true love then I want to know what is."

"Don't be harsh on the kid Tema." Kankuro sighs, shaking his head. "He's already been through enough without us adding to it." Temari opened her mouth to say more when Kankuro and Gaara both held up a hand to stop her words. "So, Naruto, when do you plan on going and seeing Sasuke?"

I thought about that a moment looking up at the high ceilings. "I was thinking on his birthday, as a surprise." I state. "July 23rd, though I would leave on the 20th to get there early and make sure everything was perfect."

Shika cleared his throat to get my attention. "You realize that is in two days right?" he mutters.

I furrow my brows and pull out my phone looking at the date. "Ah, shit!" I exclaim, pulling at my hair. "Time goes by way to fast! I swear the fates have it out for me."

Everyone snickers at me, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "Fate certainly is a tricky thing." TenTen states, smiling at me. "Try not to worry so much. Take it easy, have a few drinks, and try to have some fun. We only wanted to get to know you is all." she laughs. Everyone nods in agreement, well except Gaara who is barely showing a care in the world towards this.

I smile and nod. "Okay." I laugh, ordering another drink.

"So, what's your favorite food?" Sakura asks, taking a sip of her drink.

"Ramen." I state. That's right, that hasn't changed one bit! Ramen is the taste of heaven!

"Ramen?" Kiba asks.

I nod then take a drink of my new beverage. "That's right." I say, sitting back in my seat. "It's the easiest thing to make. I'm not much of a cook and every time I try I either make it completely wrong and it tastes disgusting or I almost burn down my own home." Everyone laughs, even Gaara smirks at this. The night goes on and the drinks keep coming.

"Alright Naruto I think you've had enough." Shika says taking my drink. I try and take it back only to fall to the floor.

"Ah, but Shika I can handle it!" I whine, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Uh, huh." Shika says, everyone laughing in the back ground. "Sure you can. You can't even walk in a straight line right now."

I pout and stand up, almost loosing my balance. "Who can actually walk a straight line in the first place!" I exclaim, waving my hands about, almost loosing my balance again.

"I'll take him home." Gaara sighs, standing from his seat. He turns to Lee and smiles, giving bushy brows a soft kiss good-bye. "Come on Naruto, let's go." he takes my elbow and starts dragging me off.

"Bye everyone!" I call, waving at my friends and the entire club.

We wait outside for someone to bring up Gaara's car. "How often do you drink?" the red head beside me asks. "It can't be that often, you can't even hold your alcohol very well."

"I can tooooo." I exclaim, wow wait is that really my voice? Why am I slurring all of a sudden?

Gaara smirks as a black GT pulls up right in front of us. "Here you are Mr. Sabaku." a man with straight and flat black hair says. I take a closer look and find that his skin is even paler then Sasuke's. I must have been staring because the man looks at me and smiles. Though, that's not a real smile. It's as if it was being forced.

I smile back and lift a hand as a wave. "Hi." I say, then laugh a little. "Sorry, sorry not laughing at you." I say, unable to stop my laughing.

"Come on Naruto, before you make a fool of yourself." Gaara says, dragging me towards the car. "Thanks Sai, see you next week."

"Of course Mr. Sabaku." Sai says, opening the passenger side door, so that Gaara can shove me in the car. "Hope to see you around again Mr. Naruto." he says, closing the door after I'm seated.

"Don't talk to that man, ever again." Gaara growls as he speeds off.

I raise a brow at this, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why not? He seemed nice enough."

Gaara glares over at me and shakes his head. "Trust me, do not socialize with him." he insists.

"Fine, fine just drop it already." I sigh, obviously this Sai guy was bad news. Duly noted. "How is Sasuke doing?" I ask, changing the subject completely.

Gaara glances over at me momentarily before turning back to the road. "He's doing fine, keeping quite busy." he states, turning off on an exit. I stare at my hands in my lap glad to hear that he was doing at least fine. "Should I walk you to your apartment or do you think you'll be fine?"

I look up shocked to find we are already at my place. "I, uh should be fine." I mutter, opening the door and stepping out. "Thanks Gaara, see ya around." I shut the door and walk away. When I get to my apartment I shut and lock the door, laying on my bed and cry myself to sleep. Oh God how I miss him.

The next morning I get up, my head pounding and feeling sick to my stomach. I walk to my bathroom and turn on the shower, the noise louder then I expected it to be. "Ugh, I am never drinking like that again." I vow as I step into the shower.

I get out of the shower, a towel wrapped around my waist as I dry my hair with a second towel. I walk out into the main area of my room and look in my closet. "What should I wear today?" I ask, pulling out an orange shirt with a blue swirl on the front of it. I toss it onto my bed then pull out a pair of comfy jeans and my favorite orange boxers. I pull on the boxers then my pants when a knock comes at my door. I walk over and open the door finding Sakura standing there with coffee and doughnuts. "Good morning!" she exclaims, walking past me into my apartment.

"Please, make yourself at home." I mutter, shutting the door. "Alright, how is it that you all know exactly where I fricken live?"

Sakura turns around and shoves the coffee in my hand. "Well, everyone that works for Sasuke has to write their address on a form," she states, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. "Shika just took out the form and gave all of us your address."

I groan at this and take a sip of the coffee she had given me. "Wow, this is perfect." I mutter turning to her again. "How did you know my favorite coffee?"

Sakura chuckles at this. "You told me last night when I asked." she states. "You certainly talk a lot when you're drunk. A lot less shy too. So what you up to today?"

I put down my coffee and grab my shirt, pulling it on over my head. "Well, I was going to go to the park and get some photos." I state, walking to my closet to pull out my 35mm camera.

"Wow, that thing is old." Sakura states, taking a closer look at it. "No one uses things like this any more."

I shrug and take my camera back. "I don't like the new digital ones." I state with a shrug. "Too many bells and whistles to have to deal with. With this I just have to choose the shutter speed. I don't need all the other things that come with the digital camera's."

Sakura raises a brow at this. "Mind if I join you?"

"Why?" I ask curiously.

Sakura shrugs and hands me a chocolate doughnut. "I just want to get to know you better." she says. "Well that and I want to watch you work. See how good you are with a camera."

I grin at this. "Well then, lets go to the Zoo." I state, grabbing my wallet and putting it in my back pocket, my cell phone in my front right pocket. "I've been wanting to go and get pictures of the animals, but it's boring to go all alone."

The rosette chuckles at this and shakes her head. "Heh, so you really are just a big kid on the inside." she states. "Alright, the Zoo it is. Could you give me a second, I need to call someone." I raise a brow but nod, she walks out into the hall taking a mere two minutes to make the call. "Alright, so lets go! I'll drive." she doesn't give me much time to choose as she drags me out the door, barely giving me time to lock my door.

We have tones of fun at the Zoo. I get pictures of her and the animals, of just the animals, of people around the park. It felt great to be out and about, having fun and not being stuck behind a desk. After two hours of messing around we finally decide to leave and get the film developed. "I totally want to see how your pictures turn out!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised I had used up three rolls of film. We wonder around Walmart, waiting for the one hour development center to be done with the pictures. "You really become alive when behind that camera. Why aren't you doing that instead?"

I shrug as I look at an orange and black shirt. "You don't make much money as a photographer." I state absently.

"But when you are reunited with Sasuke, he will take care of you and the money situation." Sakura states.

Roughly I put the shirt back and start walking again. "I don't want to have to depend only on him for money." I explain.

"But, Naruto he _owns_ a company." Sakura says, trying to get through to me. "You wont ever have to work. Why do you think you have to work even when with Sasuke."

I sigh and stop in my tracks, turning around to face her. "Did Sasuke even tell you how the night I left went?"

Sakura nods and looks away from me. "He said that you two got into a spat and you said good-bye then left."

I laugh out right, it sounded cynical even to my ears. "No oh no. How it went was me spilling my heart out to him. I told him _everything_, from that fact that I loved him to why I loved him and what I loved most about him." I explain, feeling my anger rise before taking a deep breath. "I told him everything and what does he do? He tells me to get out. No second thoughts, just tells me to get the fuck out." I motion her to follow, feeling awkward speaking of something so personal in the middle of a crowded shopping center. "The thing is that I was already going to have to leave, but for his sake if he would of told me he loved me I would of stayed. I would of done everything in my power to stay. Since he told me to leave I did just that. I decided that I would become a better man, someone that Sasuke would want to be with. Someone who he could depend on at all times if needed."

"Wow, that is pretty horrible what he said," Sakura agrees as she grabs my arm to stop me and turn me around to face her. "But, you still love him right? With all your heart and you would still do anything for him, right?"

"Yes," I agree with a tight nod. "No matter how selfish my leaving seems I did it for him. I left to become someone better for him. I realize that I was a mere child when I told him my feelings, now I am a man of value and will tell him everything all over again."

Sakura giggles and claps her hands together in pure joy. "Sasuke, sure has a great guy." she sighs, turning on her heel to head back to get my pictures. She shuffles through the first batch nodding at a lot of them. "I'm telling you Naruto, I know of a place looking for a photographer. They would higher you in a heartbeat."

"No, that's fine." I state shaking my head. "I prefer free range instead of working for a photography studio. I just do this to unwind on my days off. I figure if I did this as a living that would take all the fun out of it."

Sakura shakes her head as she puts them back in the paper envelope. "You really do kind of think most things through." she states, handing the envelope to me. "So, what's your new plan for seeing Sasuke, since there isn't enough time for you to be able to ask for the time off."

I shake my head and stand. "I truly don't know yet." I state with a sigh. "I'm sure I'll figure something out. Somehow I will get to him, I just hope he will still give me a chance."

Sakura scoffed at this. I look at her and raise a brow, what was so funny? "I'm sorry, it's just that _he's_ the one that tells you to leave and _you_ are the one who is hoping for the second chance?" she asks.

"Well, yeah." I say with a nod. "I mean I did leave Japan completely, without saying anything to him about it. Sure he said to leave, but he just meant the house."

"What about the letter you left?"

"Oh, that." I chuckle scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "I had a friend sneak in and place it on his desk for me. You know what else Sakura," I sigh. "I lied last night. When TenTen asked me what I like best about Sasuke. I may of said his eyes, but the thing is I can't pic any single thing about Sasuke that I particularly like. I love everything about him and who he is. His dark eyes, his untamed hair, his stoic bastard like personality. How hard he works even though he's so smart he really doesn't have to try as hard as he does. How he works to be perfect when he already is perfect in every sense of the word."

"Wow, that is quite sickeningly sweet." Sakura says, staring at me with wide eyes. "There are like one in a million guys out there like you. Any girl who got you would be the happiest. Sasuke is so fucking lucky."

"I thought you had a crush on Sasuke when you were younger." I state with a grin.

"Who told you that?" Sakura asks. Ah, shit I wasn't supposed to know that. "It was Shika wasn't it. He's always doing something to make my-"

"Wow wow, it's okay." I laugh, calming the rosette down. "I mean that was a long time ago. It was only a silly crush any way." Sakura nods in agreement as we walk back to her car. "Today was a lot of fun Sakura. Thank you for getting me out of the house and what not."

Sakura shrugs as she turns into my apartment complex. "It was nothing really." she chuckled as she parked her car. "I had fun too. Well I'll see ya around Naruto." I wave bye as I get out and walk to my apartment.

I take the stairs not really liking the elevator the buildings have. I make it to the top floor and down to my apartment. I put the key in the lock only to find the door unlocked. I did lock it, right? I walk in slowly and cautiously. No one is there, in fact nothing was stolen or anything. I walk further in and find... is that one of my old fox posters? I look on all the walls and find all of them have some kind of fox poster I had when I was still in school. "This can't be." I mutter, as I walk through my small apartment. Even my bed was made in some old sheets. "The only person who saw my room was Sasuke and Sakura, but Sakura doesn't remember a single thing. Sasuke is supposed to be in Japan, so how?" I shake my head and decide that eating is more important. I open my fridge and find a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen sitting on the top shelf. In front of it is a note. I pick it up and open it.

_It's about time Dobe._ It read.

With a very unmanly scream I drop the note and slam the fridge shut. "Fuck." I mutter, going to my cabinets and opening them. Inside are tones of instant miso ramen's. I pick one up and on top of it is a second note.

_I'm here to take you back Dobe._

With a second very unmanly scream, I throw the ramen across the apartment. "Damn." I breath, walking over to my bed where I lay down and look up at the ceiling. "He's here, in the U.S. He was here in my _apartment_. Holly shit."

Well, there you go ^^ Chapter fourteen. I hope you enjoyed chapter fourteen. I will update asap, I promise! Until next time!


	16. Chapter 15

Welcome everyone to chapter fifteen of "Angels"! I would like to start off by thanking these people: first off _Kitty-Cat-666_ for reviewing and putting "Angels" on their alert list. Next I would like to thank _jjnarufan_ who faved "Angels". Next is _Kira1993_ for faving "Angels". And last but not least I would like to thank _mattthegamer_ or reviewed and story alerted "Angels". You all gave me inspiration to be able to finish this chapter! Thank you!

Now without any ado my disclaimer of owning nothing that has to do with the anime and manga of "Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden" for I do not own any of it. I merely like fucking around with the characters to bend them to my will. Please do enjoy chapter fifteen.

CH 15: Sasuke

Previously:

The next day as I entered the school Kiba was right there. "Hey pale ass!" he exclaimed as he threw that irritating arm of his around my shoulder.

"Hi mutt face." I mutter as we walk to our designated class room. As we make our way through the school, the little gang accumulates; some how I end up in the center. "Mutt, get your arm off me." I grumble

Laughing loudly and obnoxiously Kiba did so. "I can't believe you didn't ask me sooner pale ass!" I roll my eyes as I sit in my desk wondering why it felt oddly _normal_ for him and the others to be close.

Now:

That was all a few months back. Now we have just graduated and are saying our good-byes. Collage was right around the corner. Of course I got into my first choice for school. I was kind of glad that Neji and Shikamaru were going to be in the same school. I'm still kind of mad at Naruto for leaving, and without a word none the less. Leaving a note that is in a completely different language, that doesn't even exist none the less. Leaving only my brother and I to remember him. "When I see him again he is so going to pay." I mutter under my breath as I throw my bags in the back of my my car. "Well, I'm heading out Itachi."

My elder brother walks out of the house, walking down to me. "Well little brother, good luck. Make mom and dad proud." I nod and hold out my hand, which he grasps. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm an Uchiha, we don't do stupid things." I state with a smirk.

"That's my little brother." Itachi laughs as he lets my hand go. "Good luck Sasuke. Now off with you."

After double checking everything I start the car and take off. As I drive down the high way my phone goes off. "Uchiha." I answer.

"_Do you have to answer like that?"_ Kiba asks on the other end. _"I mean it sounds like you're working as a fricken receptionist or something."_ I say nothing to that. _"Any way, we were all wondering when you were going to get here?"_

I raise a brow at this. "We? Where?"

"_The guys and I duh! And at your school! You should have been here an hour ago. It's rare for Sasuke Uchiha to be late. We were just worried."_

I roll my eyes as I take the next exit. "Yeah, I'll be there in five. Now what the hell is everyone doing at the collage?"

"_We'll tell ya when ya get your pale ass here."_ he exclaims, hanging up on me. I roll my eyes once more as I drive steadily towards the collage dorms.

When I arrive to the dorms everyone is awaiting me outside. They surround the car everyone smiling, making me quite suspicious. I open my door and get out, "What's going on here?" I ask.

"Dude! We're celebrating!" Kiba exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"Though I'm curious as to why you are late." Neji stated, watching me closely. "You are never late for anything. What could of kept our little Uchiha?"

I felt my eye twitch at the 'little' comment, but ignored it as I pulled out a box. "My brother wouldn't help with anything." I ground out letting the others help me with my boxes. "Well that and believe it or not it was kind of hard for me to leave. I have lots of memories in my bedroom."

"We don't want to know about your sex life man." Kiba exclaimed.

I grin at this but shake my head. "Not those kinds of memories." I mutter my cheeks heating up. "It's just that, that's also the last place I was with my true love. Excuse me for actually having some kind of a heart."

"I think he's sick." Kiba muttered.

"Could be a cold." Shino agreed.

"Would you shut up." I ground out. We make our way to the top floor where my room is.

"Ah, dude you got your own room!" Kiba exclaimed, jealousy clear in his voice. "Single bed and all. No fair, you're only a freshman!"

I smirk at this and drop my box on my bed. "It took two weeks to get the head dean to approve it."

"No one else could get away with that!" Kiba exclaimed, placing the box he carried on the floor. "Lucky fucking Uchiha." he muttered before grinning at the raven. "Guess we know where we'll be having parties!"

I roll my eyes as I sit at my new desk. "Perhaps." I state, starting to feel at home already.

Before I knew it the first year of collage was coming close to an end. Everyone did their best to keep in touch with me. Somehow though I ended up falling off the grid. School was rough and homework was long. Not to mention I was already trying to get a building built for my own company. So far people were not taking me seriously. I was bound and determined to gain their respect and to get this company built.

I sit on my bed one late night and pull out _the letter_. True it was like self torture really. Reading and re-reading the same paragraph over and over again trying to find any hidden meaning within it. No such luck even after reading it for the thousandth time. I look around my dark room and just know what Naruto would say if he were here, "Pull that stick out of your butt and go out with your friends." I just know that's what he would say. "Sorry dobe, but I have too much to worry about to be with everyone." I shove the letter under my pillow and turn to go to bed.

A year and a half later I meet with the business men once again. "We have gone through your new plans." the head man stated hollowly. "We would love to approve these plans. Do you still wish to move forward with the plans?"

"Yes," I answer standing from my chair. "Thank you very much sir. If you will please excuse me I have class to get to."

The man actually gave a slight smile. "You are so professional Mr. Uchiha that I forget sometimes you are still finishing up collage."

"Thank you sir." I say with utter confidence before leaving them. _Two years Naruto._ I think as I drive back to campus. _Almost three years and no sign of you._ I feel a tinge of dread fall on me. It was getting harder and harder to keep my hopes up. To keep thinking that he was coming back.

When I arrive back to my dorm to grab my books Neji is there waiting. "Hey," he says, I wave back as I unlock my door Neji following me into the room. "Kiba called, invited all of us to a party. You in?"

I look at my piling up homework then back to my long haired friend. "Sorry, but I can't." I mutter, grabbing my books. "I have papers to write tonight."

Neji crosses his arms over his chest and stands in my door way. "You always have some kind of an excuse any more." he states. I narrow my eyes as I stand in front of him. "It wont kill you to wait one more day to write papers that are due next week. Hanging out with friends and being social is important as well you know."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Look Hyuuga, sorry but I have a lot going on right now." I explain looking at my watch for a brief second. "Please move so I can get to class." he complies stepping aside with a promise to lock the door behind himself. I have no time to question his motives as I all but run to class.

Days turn into weeks which turns into months and before I know it the third year anniversary of Naruto leaving arrives. I pull out the letter and smile as I find a new section of the letter has been revealed. I hold the letter close to my heart before I fold it up. That was all I needed, knowing that I was that much closer to Naruto made everything seem better.

I walk off to class not knowing if I really felt like going. As I get close to class I run into Shikamaru. "Hey." I greet.

"Hey." he says back. "How are classes going?"

I shrug as walk in step with the lazy man. "Okay I guess. We're just going over things I already know. It's kind of boring really." I state.

Shika nods in understanding as he stops in front of the building my class sat in. "Just thought I'd make sure you were still alive." he sighed. "You can be so troublesome sometimes, not keeping in contact with any of us. Keep well, see you around."

With that he left me be. I smirked as I walked into the building. _Glad to see they haven't all given up on me._ I think releasing a sigh as I sit in my chair. Sure enough even I the Sasuke Uchiha felt like sleeping.

Half way through the class. I shiver as it feels like someone was touching me. It lasted for a mere second before the sensation went away. I glance up at the ceiling before looking back to the teacher. The sensation was nothing, nothing at all.

"_Don't worry Sasuke, we'll be together again someday."_ I hear Naruto's voice resonate through my head. Had the sensation been true? _"Stop being a dick and call your friends, dumb butt."_ Okay that sensation so was real.

After class and making sure I had the appropriate homework assignments I left and pulled out my cell phone. _"Yo! Pale ass! Long time no call!"_

I smirk at the familiar irritating nick name. "Hey dog breath, I was wondering if there are any good parties you might be going to." I state, feeling strange asking such a dumb question.

Kiba laughs on the other line. _"Damn pale ass! You actually wanna get wild?"_ he asks obviously surprised.

I shake my head and heave a sigh. "I was just thinking that it would be nice to at least go out with everyone." I stated, keeping my eyes cast down. "I've been so busy I just thought it would be cool if-"

"_Yo! Everyone! We're going to Sasuke's dorm tonight! Don't forget the booze!"_ Kiba calls, a roar of cheers coursing through the background. _"All you need to do is let Neji and Shika know. The others are in. See ya later tonight pale ass."_ with that the line went dead. I sigh and shake my head, leave it to Kiba.

The day seemed to go by much faster after that call. My classes went well if not boring. I found myself actually fidgeting in class like Naruto used to. I felt a smile cross my face at remembering my blonde fidgeting in his seat and Iruka yelling at him to sit still. The whole class would laugh and Naruto would just grin and laugh while scratching the back of his head. He was such a moron makes me wonder if he'll be any different when I see him again.

My last class finally let out and for the first time I was the first person out. I made my way across campus straight to my dorm. Sure enough I can already hear my friends in my room. I open the door and everyone screams surprise. I roll my eyes and look in everyone's hands not surprised that they all had drinks. "How long have you all been here drinking?"

"Oh, only since the start of your last class." Kiba barked out before shoving a cup into my hands. "Dude, you so need color in this room! It's so drab!"

I roll my eyes as I sit on my bed. "Since when did you become a fashion consultant?"

"Dude, what the fuck are you talking about?" Kiba asked with a huge grin. "You are so weird."

I shake my head, alcohol was more of a curse then a blessing. "So, Uchiha got any new boyfriends yet?" Neji asked from across the room.

I shake my head in the negative. "He's being stubborn." Shikamaru commented.

"I find it romantic and sweet." Sakura stated, who knew that the pink haired girl would be on my side?

"I agree with build-board brow here." Ino stated, pointing her thumb at Sakura. "Not a lot of guys can keep up their hopes for three oh so long years."

Kiba rolled his eyes and leaned forward resting his arms on his knees. "I think he should try dating." he stated with a nod. "I know this guy, he's kind of strange, but I think you would really like him Sasuke. So I brought it upon myself to set you up!"

"You did what?" I ground out, standing from my place and standing over Kiba in a threatening manor. "You realize that I could kill you for this right?"

Kiba looked up at me in fear. "Cool it man, it's just one date." he stated, holding his hands up in forfeit. "I wont ever do it again if you just go on this one date this Saturday."

I growl and smack him upside the head, hard. "Fine, but I wont like it."

"How about we make it a group date!" Sakura declared. "Lee and I, Ino and Shino, Kiba and Hinata, Shika and his girlfriend who he wont let us meet. It'll be fun!"

I sigh at the idea and sit back in a chair. "Fine, what ever." I finally agree.

"Your hair is getting long." Sakura commented, running a hand through my hair, completely changing the subject. I have to admit it has gotten harder to style my hair lately. Not that I was going to tell her that. "You know, I'm going to cosmetology school on the side. I could cut your hair for ya if you would like." she offered.

"When did you decide to go to cosmetology?" I ask.

Sakura laughed as she pulled me hair a bit. "Well if _someone_ would keep in touch," she yanked it harder, pain racing through my scalp. "Then _perhaps_ he would know all of this." I watch everyone physically back away from the pink haired girl, leaving me at her mercy. "So, will you let me cut your hair?"

I gulp and loosen her fingers from my hair. "As long as it's in its usual style, sure." I sigh, feeling nervous that I just agreed for her to cut my hair.

"Great!" she exclaims releasing my hair completely and jumping for joy.

By the time the night was over everyone had passed out on my floor. After picking up the empty bottles and disposing of them I was exhausted. I looked at the clock and shook my head, 3:07 A.M. I was going to kill them, though guess it was my own fault. With a sigh I crawled into bed and feel sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

After that night none of them came by to drink, but merely to chat. I allowed Sakura to cut my hair and she sure did do a nice job. Before I knew it the weekend was upon us. To say I was happy about it would be a huge lie. I put on pure black; black pants, black shoes, black shirt. I'm sure everyone would have something to say about it. "Sasuke, you ready to go!" Kiba called as he opened my dorm door without knocking. I turned around from my computer and glared at him.

"Yes, though I really would rather not go." I ground out. To tell you the truth, I was hoping none of them would remember a single thing. Everyone had been drinking, everyone that is except Lee. The poor guy found out all too soon that if he drank and got drunk he was quite the violent person. Thanks to this he was able to remind everyone who; unfortunately; were all quite happy about the idea... all over again.

"Oh, stop your griping." Kiba sighed as he walked in and tugged on my arm to get me up and moving. "It's one date and after this you don't have ta, see him ever again." I scoff at this and I grab my wallet, keys, and cell phone.

Unfortunately for me Kiba drives, leaving me stuck there until he wants to leave. We basically drive all the way to the other side of the city stopping in front of huge and very loud club. You could hear the beat of the bass even outside. "What do you think?" Kiba asks with a huge grin back on his face.

I look from the club back to the dog lover. "It's huge, but wait until we get inside to ask me what I think." I mutter.

Kiba shook his head. "Outside first. Come on you can be honest with me." he stated.

With a sigh I look back at the building, half wondering why he wanted to know. On either side of the building was a large brown fang, the building its self was kind of a silver blue; almost like Hinata's eyes. "Wait, is this club the one you just recently opened?" I asked looking back to the dog lover.

Kiba's grin grew even bigger if that was possible. "You bet man!" he exclaimed throwing his arm over my shoulder. "Kankuro and I finally got it open. He let me choose the colors for the outside, he chose the colors for the inside. All together it pulled its self together perfectly. I was a little worried because even though he and I agree on quite a few things there are other things that we don't agree on." he shrugged as he led the way to the front where a rather large line was waiting to get in. Kiba walked straight up to the bouncer who smiled and pounded Kiba's fist. "How is it going today Ibiki?"

"Everything's going great today." the man stated with a smirk. "Your group is already inside with Kankuro. Something big must be happening, they all seem excited."

Kiba laughed at that. "You bet something big is happening!" he exclaimed, clamping his arm over my shoulder again. I was ready to snap it in two. "This is our friend Sasuke Uchiha. We've set him up on a blind date."

"You mean with-" Ibiki started, but was cut off by something on Kiba's face. "Well I hope you all have fun." Ibiki laughed allowing us through.

"Kiba, get that arm off me." I finally ground out. Lucky for him he complies. As I looked around the two story club I have to admit all of it really did come together. Compared to the lighter colors for the outside inside was painted with darker colors, the bright and colored lighting pulling everything to the perfect close. As you walk in you walk under an arch to a sitting area. Straight ahead was the dance floor where you also get a good view of the upstairs balcony dance floor. Just beyond the dance floor was a bar that wrapped around the corner of the building a bit. I figured there was a second bar upstairs as well. "Holly shit dog breath, you two really out did yourselves."

Kiba looked over at me in shock. "Dare I say that you just gave me and Kankuro a compliment?"

I glare at him. "Don't get used to it." I mutter, following the over joyed brunette up stairs into a private area where everyone was sitting and talking. As I looked around I was a little shocked to find I was not the only one who chose to wear black. Of course I should of expected as much from Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Shino. Hell even Lee was in a darker green then usual. I looked at all of my friends before spotting the one person who stood out and I did not know. I don't know what Kiba was thinking. This boy was not my type at all. Hair black as night, skin so pale it basically glowed in the dark club. He was also wearing black; a black shirt that just barely covered his chest and a pair of low riding black pants. I have to admit he was built well enough for as skinny and sickly pale he was. They could of at least brought a blonde or something.

"Sai!" Kiba called attention to the new guy, my supposed blind date. Sai stood up and turned to Kiba putting on the fakest smile I have ever seen. I already wanted to punch him in the face. "Sai, this is Sasuke the guy we wanted you to meet."

Sai turnes to me extending his arm out to shake my hand. "It is very nice to meet you Sasuke." he said, his smile growing faker and faker by the second.

I glance at the hand then back at him. "Like wise." I mutter.

Taking that as a sign he allowed his arm to fall limply next to his side. "Your friends have told me all about you." Sai stated, motioning for me to sit with him. Everyone was bursting with energy and excitement all around me. I guess I would indulge in this escapade for now. "I read somewhere that if someone waited for another person for as long as you have you are screaming desperation." I clenched my fist to keep from beating him till he was close to death. "I just don't see how you can't have a boyfriend. I mean you are hot and sexy. I mean is this person really worth waiting for if they left you with nothing more then a good-bye?"

I opened my mouth before clamping it shut. I mean it's true that Naruto left with nothing more then a good-bye, but I also don't know the whole truth. I mean I _know_ for a fact that he was watching over me. I just _knew_, I mean I did hear his voice in my head. Or was that just a fluke? Was I missing him so much that I was beginning to hallucinate? No that just couldn't be, I _heard_ his voice. I would know that sexy voice from any where and there is no way in Heaven or Hell that I could hallucinate his voice so perfectly. "Yes, he is worth waiting for." I finally answer with a sigh. "You may be right. Perhaps I am desperate, but I care about him more then anything else." I shrug and lean back in my seat. "Have you ever been in love Sai?"

Sai thought about that a moment before a real smile spread over his face. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. "Yes, a long time ago." he finally answered as he laughed a little. "Back in high school, but he left. I never got to tell him my real feelings, I hope that one day I will be able to."

Heh, so he was as desperate as me. "Well lets not dwell on the past tonight!" Sakura exclaimed. "Lets drink and have fun!"

Sure enough that's exactly what we did. Even I drank enough to loosen up enough. Sai and I danced out on the dance floor and... made out on the dance floor... then headed back to my place...

As we fell on my bed I finally gain some control over my senses. "Uh, Sai we shouldn't do this." I said, shoving him off of me. I sat up hoping that Naruto was not seeing any of this. How could I do this? I was cheating on Naruto, this was not me.

"Of course we should." Sai said, sitting next to me. "It's not cheating if he is not keeping in contact with you. Who is to say this Naruto guy is saving himself for you?"

I glare at him and stand. "I know because Naruto was honest and true." I state as I stand to glare down at him. "He would never do _this_-" I motion Sai and myself. "to me. He would of said no to the others about a blind date."

"Then how can you say you love him if you said yes to a blind date?" Sai asked bringing up a good point.

Was I as in love with that blond dobe of mine as I thought I was? I could feel my stomach knot up and my heart feel like it was being squeezed. "Yes." I mutter before looking Sai in the eye. "Yes I can say I'm in love with him. I can say that because this date stops now. Get out."

Sai smirked at this as he stood up. "That man of yours is quite lucky." he said as he walked to the door. "I am glad I got a taste of what he gets to have." with that he was gone.

I sat on my bed and ran my hand through my hair. What had I almost done? No, not almost I _did do_ something. How _can_ I say I love Naruto if I could be so weak as to almost sleep with another man? With a sigh and crawl into bed triple hoping that Naruto was not watching during my moment of weakness.

Before I knew it spring was upon us. I looked at my calender and noticed we were in March and it was actually the end of March and Sakura's birthday. A few days earlier I had finally gotten approval for my second Law Firm which was to be in the United States was to be opened soon. I pull out my cell phone and scroll through my small contact list before finding the pinkette's name. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Sakura." I mutter.

"_Oh my God! Sasuke!"_ She squealed into the phone, I had to pull it slightly away from my ear to keep from going deaf. "You called so at the perfect time! Could you perhaps meet me for coffee?"

"Yes of course." I answer with a touch of confusion. "The usual place?" After coordinating our movements I close my phone and pocket it. I pick up my wallet and keys before walking out of my dorm and locking it behind me.

I walk down the sidewalk towards the coffee shop where Sakura and I agreed to meet. "Sasuke!" I look up just in time for Sakura to run and jump at me, barely able to catch her. I give her a quick hug before putting her back down. "It's been so long since we've actually gotten together! How have you been? I hear you are graduating tomorrow! That is so exciting! And early!"

"Yeah, I am hoping to open my second business officially the day after." I state. "Oh and happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks." Sakura laughs out. "So, how is your boyfriend?" the pinkette beside me asks, a tricky look in her eyes.

"He's good I think." I answer, feeling a smile take over my face. "I hope he returns soon. I miss him."

"His names Naruto right?" Sakura asks. "I really would love to meet this guy, man! When we were still in high school Kiba and Lee would not shut up about the guy who was able to pull the stick out of your ass." she laughs.

I chuckle a little and look up to the sky, just knowing that Naruto was up there somewhere. "Yeah, before he left he had said something about the stick up my butt, as he put it." I chuckle and feel my smile grow a little. "He left me a letter, I was finally able to read it all." yeah the sappy thing that it was.

Sakura tilts her head to the side a bit. "Finally able to read it?" she asks, curiously.

Ah shit. I shake my head and take a deep breath, preparing a lie mentally. "Yeah, I was too depressed to read the entire letter for a while." We talk about what's happened in our lives. We did have like several months to catch up on. I completely leave out the incident with Sai. After all he was stalking me up till two weeks ago. Talk about a creeper.

We finally make it to the cafe and order our drinks. We sit at our usual table where Sakura asks a little bit more about Naruto. "I love Naruto with my entire heart." I state, smiling softly as I stare at the table before me. "It took me a while but, I have realized that. I always have loved him." I feel a lightness in my heart and a strange feeling over come me. I can not say for sure what it was, but it felt strange and almost refreshing. I close my eyes and swear and I can see Naruto falling with his arms spread open wide and that big goofy grin of his while repeating my name, the sound of his voice getting closer and closer.

"Sasuke!" I blink open my eyes and star up into Sakura's worried green eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." I answer, shaking my head. I look around and find that some how I had fallen onto the floor. I stand up and brush myself off before sitting back in my chair. "That was the strangest feeling." I mutter.

"Feeling?" Sakura asks. I really need to stop talking to myself around other people. "You worried me Sasuke. I mean one minute we're just talking then you close your eyes then fall right out of your seat. Are you sure you're alright? You didn't hit your head did you?"

I shake my head and sigh. "No I'm fine." I answer, looking into my coffee. "I just had the strangest vision though. Naruto is back."

"Like back here in Japan?" Sakura asks, not even questioning the whole vision thing.

I shake my head and look back into my coffee as if it held all the answers. "I don't know." I answer, running my hand through my hair. "I'm sure I'll be able to find him sooner or later. He found me last time, this time it's my turn. I will find him and make sure he never leaves again."

Sakura smiles and heaves a sigh. "You know when you dislodge that stick from your ass, you are quite the hopeless romantic." she comments before taking a sip of her coffee. I glare at her receiving a laugh from the pinkette. "Yeah, definitely a hopeless romantic."

With a sigh and look up at the ceiling. "I'm glad I'm opening that branch in the U.S." I mutter with a soft sigh.

"Uh, Sasuke?" Sakura interrupts my thoughts. "Why the United States?" she asks. "I mean if he wanted to find you wouldn't he come here?"

"With the way his brain thinks, most likely not." I answer. After all if he was able to come back to Earth after three and a half years who knows where he landed. Better to be safer then sorry. "I think I should ask Shika and Temari to head the one in the America's. What do you think?"

The pinkette stares at me for a minute before smiling and nodding. "That sounds good. I think I'll follow them and open up my beauty shop and try to get a job at the hospital. This way you can have more eyes and ears."

"If you can work at the hospital that would be great." I state with a smirk. "My little Naruto is an accident waiting to happen most of the time."

"_Little_ Naruto, eh?" Sakura chuckles. "Is he kind of lacking or something?"

I glare at her then huff. "_No_," I answer sounding like child. "He's just short. I actually don't know how big his dick is. We never went that far." I feel a blush heat up my cheeks. Damn it. Uchiha's do not blush, unless it's around the blonde dobe.

"Speaking of getting far," Sakura pipes up. "I know it was a while ago, but how did it go with that Sai guy?"

I shiver at the sound of that assholes name. "Oh, don't even get me started on that fuck tard!"

"Someone's been hanging around Kiba too long." Sakura sighs as she shook her head, though it never stopped the grin that covers her face.

"As I was saying," I sigh shaking my own head. "We never went far that night, my senses caught up to me soon enough thank God. But this guy wouldn't take _no_ for a fucking answer! He kept stalking me and waiting for me outside of classes, calling me to go out, getting jealous when I was hanging out with Kiba, somehow ending up where ever we were going. He even threatened Kiba!" I take a deep breath to calm my anger. "Kiba ended up beating the shit out of him. He finally started leaving me alone by the beginning of last month. I have no idea where he went, but as long as he's not here then I could care a less."

"I _tried_ telling Kiba that, that guy was bad news." Sakura sighs drinking the last of her coffee. "He just _wouldn't_ listen." she checks a pink watch around her wrist and gasps in surprise. "Oh dear, I have to get going. Thank you for the coffee Sasuke, we really need to stay in better contact." she laughs as she picks up her sweater and purse. "Let me know about the plans for the new office, I'll start looking into everything I need to as well."

I walk with her out of the shop and nod. "Will do, have a good birthday and talk to you later." I give her a quick hug, which surprises her after all on a good day you are barely able to get one hug out of me. We go our separate ways and instantly go into motion of calling Shikamaru and Temari to talk about the company in Quietman, Georgia United States.

I sat in my office going about my usual routine. There had been only two reports on Naruto. Sakura had him as a patient at her hospital. He had been found by someone and took him in. He had been found unconscious beside the road. Sakura had looked the blonde over from top to bottom and found nothing that was fatal, just a few minor scrapes and bruises. I wish I could of seen him when he woke up only to see Sakura and to find out he was indeed in the U.S. The only thing that did not make sense was he was technically found about twenty miles away from Quietman. He was much closer to some town, I can't recall the name of. Either way fate was on my side.

Three months later my phone finally rang. "Uchiha." I answered.

"_You still answer like that even after all these years."_ Shikamaru commented on the other line. I rolled my eyes as I stared out the window. _"Well Naruto has been working here for five and a half months now. When he found out you had just completed a new office he instantly came here and applied. Even more surprising he had gone to school for exactly this. It is kind of creepy how well you know this man."_ he says, I merely smirk. _"Well everyone is coming here to meet him. When are you getting your pale ass over here?"_

I smirk at this. I already knew that the dobe knows everyone. Hope he can pull things off just fine. "Well I am actually on my private jet on my way to the U.S. as we speak."

"_Wow, didn't think you would be on your way here so soon."_ Shikamaru stated, a smirk clear in his voice._ "Alright, I'm going to go get the little blondie."_ Shikamaru stated, humor clear in his voice. _"I actually talked with him earlier today. You are quite lucky Uchiha."_

"Why are you going to go get Naruto?"

"_Oh, don't worry I'm not going to kill him or anything."_ Shikamaru laughed. _"Just taking him out to Kiba and Kankuro's bar. He should meet the others now while they are all here."_ with that he hung up.

I never thought I would be coordinating things so well without even talking with Shikamaru. Though Sakura had mentioned something about a get together with everyone, so I coordinated around that. With a sigh I pull out a well read letter. If one looked close enough you could tell it had been folded and unfolded many times.

"I figured this would translate first. Though I could tell you felt out of place with everyone, you truly enjoyed being around people who accepted you. Truly valuing friendship, this is merely one thing that I love about you. I hope as you get closer to everyone the more you will find out about yourself. There is more to you then you think, and no I do not think that just because I am a 'dobe'. Got that TEME!

Yeah, so that was a stupid way to start the letter. I'm sorry teme. I figured this would translate next. You have realized what you wish to accomplish in life and you are setting out to do it. I'm happy for you! Yes, teme I do know how to plan ahead so there! I wish you the most of luck in what ever you have chosen as your path. I am hoping that soon I can be with you again to help you accomplish your goals. We can work together in more ways then one.

I'm starting to run out of things to say here teme... I know I should be saying something about why this section of the letter has been translated but even I am not sure. Perhaps the realization of true love? Not sure, maybe and hopefully. This also means that and I hope I am right, that I will be back on Earth. I don't know where but I hope that I am back. Be patient teme, I am going to find you again I promise! I love you more then anything in life or in death. You are my purpose for being. Always remember that Sasuke."

I smile softly and hold the letter closely. He loved me so unconditionally that it would not surprise me if he broke every rule in the book to deliver the letter. He was never one to follow the rules after all. I check a paper bag I had brought with me. It held a very special present for the dobe. Ramen straight from Ichiraku, his favorite. I also had a dozen miso ramen's with me, all with notes written with Sharpie.

Fourteen hours later we land in the outskirts of Quietman. With a thanks to the captain and the stewardess I get in my company car and drive to town. I look at the clock it was nine in the morning. Good timing, having a private jet helps all the more. I drive slowly into town, checking in at a motel in-between my newer office building and the dobe's apartments. I set my bag down in the suite I checked into and look out the bay window and sigh. I was finally here in the U.S. I hear my phone go off and I look at it. Sakura's name came up. "Speak." I command.

"_That isn't a nice way to answer!" _she complains. _"Well, either way I'm getting, you know who, out of his apartment. You will have a mere couple of hours. I don't think I'll be able to keep him out much longer. His apartment number is 177"_

I smirk at this. "That's fine a couple hours is more then enough time." I state, checking the time. "Have fun and don't piss him off."

"_You can piss this one off?"_ she asked with real amazement clear in her voice. _"You wouldn't be able to tell by the way he acts."_

"Good-bye Sakura."

"_Yeah, yeah. See ya later Sasuke- Chan."_ her line went dead. I was going to kill her for that comment.

With as sigh I take my room key, wallet, cell phone, and car keys then leave. I take my time, parking out front two space from Sakura's car. I watch as Sakura all but drags a familiar blonde to her car. There was something different about him though. He seemed to carry himself with more confidence even when being dragged by a pink haired women. I caught a slight glimpse of his eyes and noticed that even those had matured since we were only in high school. Why did that bother me?

Once Sakura's car was out of sight I got out of the car, carrying a few things with me. I made my way to the top floor and to apartment number 177. I slip a card between the door and the frame, wiggling it between the latch and the frame until the door opened. With a smirk I open the door and set my stuff in the apartment before shutting the door, after unlocking it of course, and making my way to the car to grab the last of my stuff.

I start with putting all the ramen away. Luckily that only takes me a half hour. Next I take a look around the apartment. This just did not seem like my dobe. His walls all bare and plain his bed drab and boring. I pull out an old fox poster of his. Somehow all of his old things ended up in my closet. I have no idea to this very day how any of it got there. I pull out some push pins and start hanging them all up. Last but not least I pull out a pair of sheets. I could not remember what size of bed the dobe had when he was younger, but I hoped that they would fit this bed. I strip and remake it it smiling from ear to ear when the sheets fit like a glove. I shove his old sheets into my bag and look around. It already looked better. I check the time. Not much left, maybe ten minutes. I move his mouse and find he had accidentally left it on. His wall paper is bright orange, taking things into my own hands I look up fox pictures and find a really cool one of a Nine tailed fox thing. I set it as his desktop before making my way out of the apartment, taking the elevator, hoping to God that he wasn't taking it.

When I get out of the building I find Sakura actually waiting for me. "Hey." I greet. She grins at me and even chuckles a little. I roll my eyes and heave a sigh. "Follow me, we can talk at my motel suite." she nods and I get in my own car, taking a quick glance up at the dobe's apartment window and watch him throw something. Perhaps he has found one of my ramen notes?

When we arrive at the hotel Sakura stays silent until we are in my suite where she effectively slaps me. "What the hell!" I scream at her, holding my cheek.

"No, that's what I should be asking you." she huffs. "To think that Sasuke Uchiha could be such a heartless bastard!" I stare at her, not even knowing what the hell she was talking about. She turns back to me with a glare that any Uchiha would cower to. Not me, oh no not me. I meet it head on waiting for an explanation. "Don't act all innocent Uchiha! How could you just tell him to leave!" Oh, he told her. Apparently it showed on my face that I had figured out what she was talking about, because she seemed to simmer down a bit. "Yeah, _that_ is what I am talking about. He spouts everything and you just tell him to leave. How can you ask him to still love you?"

I look away from her. In fact I never thought about that. I really am being selfish wanting him to sill love me. After all the pinkette had a point. "I'm not asking him to still love me." I mutter. I really wasn't either. "I am hoping with all my might that he still does and that he will forgive my impudence from back then. Hoping that he will give me a second chance at everything."

I look back over at Sakura who is staring at me. "My god, you both are so fucking sappy." she stated, pretending to gag. "My gawd, you two are fucking made for each other. Haven't seen each other in years and yet you are both thinking alike. It's so sickening it makes me want to hurl."

"What do you mean we are thinking alike?" I ask, trying to process everything. "Wait, are you saying that _he_ feels guilty for leaving?"

Sakura gives a nod and rolls her eyes. "I think he had every right." she states with a sigh. "After all you are the one who said to get the fuck out, I believe."

"Yeah, out of my house not the country." I mutter, walking past her to the white couch, set in the living room area. "Either way he shouldn't feel guilty at all. I was the one being the asshole after all."

"So, what's your next move to get closer to him?"

I smirk as she sits on the couch across from me. "Well, this is what I am thinking."

Well there you go! Chapter fifteen! I hope you enjoyed, sorry it took me a little longer then originally planned. Review's and everything else is quite appreciated ^^ In a week I am going to be going back home for a week, so it will take a little while to update again. Please be patient, after all only another like two chapters left. Maybe... depends on where this all goes... Well until next time! See ya'll then!


	17. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Before I say anything I would like to thank _Mattthegamer_ for your wonderful review! ^^ Let's see here, I'm updating sooner then I originally thought I would, though just to let you know it's shorter then my last couple of chapters... Sorry about that, but where I end the chapter just seemed so perfect! I hope you enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: -looks around- nope still poor so I must not own "Naruto" or any characters relating to the anime or manga.

CH 16: Naruto

Previously: I take the stairs not really liking the elevator the buildings have. I make it to the top floor and down to my apartment. I put the key in only to find the door unlocked. I did lock it, right? I walk in slowly and cautiously. No one is there, in fact nothing was stolen or anything. I walk further in and find... is that one of my old fox posters? I look on all the walls and find all of them have some kind of fox poster I had when I was still in school. "This can't be." I mutter, as I walk through my small apartment. Even my bed was made in some old sheets. "The only person who saw my room was Sasuke and Sakura, but Sakura doesn't remember a single thing. Sasuke is supposed to be in Japan, so how?" I shake my head and decide that eating is more important. I open my fridge and find a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen sitting on the top shelf. In front of it is a note. I pick it up and open it.

_It's about time Dobe._ It read.

With a very unmanly scream I drop the note and slam the fridge shut. "Fuck." I mutter, going to my cabinets and opening them. Inside are tones of instant miso ramen's. I pick one up and on top of it is a second note.

_I'm here to take you back Dobe._

With a second very unmanly scream, I throw the ramen across the apartment. "Damn." I breath, walking over to my bed where I lay down and look up at the ceiling. "He's here, in the U.S. He was here in my _apartment_. Holly shit."

Now:

It's early the next day about seven or so. I park at work and walk into the office. I wasn't due at the office for another hour, but I couldn't seem to sleep. Through the entire night I kept thinking how I had _missed_ Sasuke. He had been in _my_ apartment, my _home_ when I was gone. I had a feeling that Sakura had helped with it.

"You look like shit Uzumaki." I look up at Temari who is bushy eyed and ready for the day. "Are you sick or something? You do realize _you_ are an hour early right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know." I mutter walking by her to sit at my desk, resting my head down on it. "I couldn't sleep so I chose to come to work. What do you have for me today?"

Temari frowned as she studied me. "You aren't acting like yourself." she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Perhaps you should take some sleeping pills and go home to sleep."

"No!" I exclaim standing from my desk. Temari seems a little shocked at my out burst. I chuckle and scratch the bad of my head sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just that I really would rather not be home right now. I am fine I can totally work and get things done." I grin at her doing my best to show that I was just fine.

She raised a blonde brow then sighed. "Fine, I have these errands that needs to be run through the office." she stated handing be a stack of papers. "The last documents in the stack is to my husband. Leave them for last, follow the stack to the exact order. Do not mess this up."

"Yes, ma'am." I sigh, taking the stack and starting from the bottom of the building and working my way up. I finally make it to Shikamaru's office.

I knock twice on the door, deciding that I didn't feel like taking the private elevator. "Come on in Uzumaki." how the hell did he know it was me? Either way I walk in and close the door behind me. "I've been expecting you. How did you like your presents?"

I blink at him then glare. "How did you know?"

He smirks at me almost reminding me of Sasuke. "Nothing goes on around here without my knowing." he stated, leaning back in his chair. "You never answered the question. Did you like your presents?"

I glare at him then scratch the back of my neck. "Well, it's kind of shocking really." I answer then grin at the man before me. "After all I never thought that I would see stuff from my old room. I mean I could of sworn I had gotten rid of it all."

Shikamaru raised a dark brow at this. "Really now?" he asked as casually as he could. "That is quite interesting."

I nod and all but jump for joy. "Of course it was strange finding all my old posters and bed sheets. Then finding ramen with notes on them... Ya, you can say that sleeping was not easy. Just _knowing_ that Sasuke had been there..." I sigh and shake my head. "Well either way, I have work to do!"

"Hold it right there." Shikamaru orders stopping me mid turn. "You are an hour early and you look like shit. Perhaps you should find a place to rest and..."

I shake my head and grin. "Nah, I'm fine. I'll stop in a bathroom and fix my hair a little more." with a small wave I walk out of his office, stopping at the first bathroom I could. There were bags under my eyes, my hair was sticking up every which way. Even my shirt was buttoned wrong. With a sigh I right my shirt and tuck it in before running my fingers through my hair. There was nothing I could do about the bags under my eyes so I ignore them. I smile and walk out of the bathroom, it was going to be a long day.

"Naruto, it's ten o'clock at night." Temari stated, coming into my cubical. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Go home and rest, or don't. I don't care, just clock out already. You're going to work yourself to death."

I look up at the blonde woman and sigh. "I was just finishing up this paper work." I state, clicking on my keyboard. "You had me running so many errands this morning that I haven't had time to finish."

"Yeah, well no I'm telling you to leave it for someone else to do." she demanded, forcing me out of my chair. "I'll have one of the others finish it up in the morning. You are no longer working at this desk." I stare at her, my groggy mind trying to catch up with her words. "Go home, rest and come in bright and early. I have some news, but not tonight. Leave, now."

I shake my head trying to get my mind to catch up with things. "If this is because of something Sasuke has done for me, I don't want it." I state, stubbornly. "Even though I realize that I was probably hired more because of Sasuke-"

"That is not true." Temari states, sounding shocked that I would even think that Sasuke would have anything to do with my job. "You had a good back ground and schooling. It was only natural to hire you." I raise a brow at her words. She groaned as she pulled at her bangs. "Believe what you want, just go. You are giving me a headache."

I smile at her and run a hand through my hair. "Sorry, I'm being a nuisance." I sigh, turning away from her. "I'll do my best to be on time. I'm gonna call Kiba." I looked over my shoulder just in time to see the look of horror on my boss's face.

"_Yo."_ Kiba answered.

"Hey Kiba!" I laugh out as I unlock my truck.

"_Hey, Naruto how you doing!"_

"Just fine." I state, shrugging even though he can't see it. "I was wondering if you wanted to party or something tonight?"

"_I don't know if you should drink again." _he stated, sounding a bit worried.

"I wont drink as much as last time." I promise him remembering how I felt the last time I drank. "Just to get together and do something, ya know?"

There was a brief silence on the other end. _"Alright, sounds fun."_ Kiba finally agreed. _"You remember where the club is right?"_

"Like, I could forget." I mutter.

"_Great! I'm already here so come right on down."_ he laughed. _"Oh, and Gaara told me what happened last time. What ever you do, ignore Sai. I'll let Ibiki know so he can make sure Sai leaves you alone."_

Again with this whole Sai business. "Alright sounds good, see you later." I have to find out what is so bad about that Sai, guy. When I arrive at the club Ibiki is right there to meet me.

"You're back sooner then I thought you would be." he stated, crossing his rather muscular arms over his broad chest. I smile at him and shrug as I follow him to the door. "Kiba should be at the usual table, have fun kid."

"Thanks." I say with a small wave, spotting Sai from the corner of my eye. "Yo! Kiba!" I call out after I've made it to the top of the stairs. Sure enough Kiba is sitting at the same table as last time with Kankuro, Sakura, Gaara, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata. "Hey guys!" I laugh.

"Blondie's back!" Kankuro laughed, pulling me in for a quick hug. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hey Naruto. How's life?" Ino asked, holding her hand out which I grasped and shook.

"Not bad." I answer.

"You look exhausted." Gaara droned, looking up from under his bangs.

Lee nods in agreement beside the red head. "The bags under your eyes are almost as bad as Gaara's." he stated, holding onto the red headed mans arm. "Though he looks so wonderful no matter what!"

This guy almost made you sick to your stomach. "Nah, I'm fine." I laugh, sitting by Kiba.

Neji looks at me closely and smirks. "You look determined about something." he stated.

I adjust in my seat as I take an offered drink, gulping about half of it down. "There is something I want to know." I state, staring more at the table then at the others. "I want to know why I can't go near Sai." I state, finally looking up at the others. Everyone averts their eyes. "There is something fishy going on and I need to know what it is."

The others looked at one another before Tenten looked at me. "We aren't supposed to tell you anything." she stated, regret clear in her eyes.

"Sasuke said he would tell you when-" Kiba started.

"Sasuke?" I interrupt looking at everyone, who was now glaring at the brunette. "Something happened between them? What the hell happened!" I slammed a fist against the table making everyone jump in surprise.

"So, you do get angry." Kiba stated a little shocked. "Don't blame Sasuke for anything. I was the one who set it all up, if anyone is to blame it's me." I glare at him waiting for him to say more. "I don't know if I'm more scared of you or of Sasuke." he muttered.

I take a deep breath. This was the wrong way to go, scaring everyone is not who I am. "When do I get to see Sasuke?"

"Uh, he hasn't told us anything." Ino stated.

I looked to Gaara to confirm. "It's true, the only ones who knows anything is Shikamaru, Temari, and Sakura. We are being left out of the loop right now."

"It's so unfair!" Lee exclaimed suddenly. "True love is being kept apart by stubbornness! Can't we just tell him where Sasuke is staying?"

Everyone looked at one another again. "He never said we couldn't." Kiba agreed.

"Yeah, but he also said he wanted to see Naruto when he was ready." Hinata said, talking for the first time that night.

"True, I guess he's making Naruto wait since Naruto made him wait for so many years." Kiba agreed. The bastard would do that. "What do you think Gaara? Neji?"

Both men looked at me then at each other, smirking at the same time. Those two are creepy when they are together. "Sasuke will break soon." Neji stated.

"All he talks about is Naruto this and Naruto that." Gaara agreed. "He wont last much longer before he ends up at Naruto's work, apartment, or somewhere else the blonde is."

"Kiba! I need to talk to you right now!" everyone jumped and turned to the stairs, where the very person of the conversation was walking up the stairs. He stopped on the last stair when his onyx eyes met with my own wide blue ones. "Na-Naruto?"

"Hello Sasuke." I greet, doing my best to smile. In all truth and honesty I was more shocked to see him here then anything.

"You needed to talk?" Kiba asked, catching my ravens attention.

He stared at the brunette for a second before turning his gaze back to me. "What are you doing here Naruto?"

"That should be my question." I state. He seemed nervous about something as if he was unprepared to see me or something. "Thank you for the wonderful gifts by the way." then I narrow my gaze feeling my anger rush back to me. "And for letting me know you were in town. I may have been here for a while but I haven't been able to get in contact. The least you could of done was let me know you were here. Instead you use Sakura to get me out of the house and _break_ _in_ and decorate my apartment! What the fuck is up with that!"

"Naruto, let me explain." Sasuke begged.

"Well then you can also explain what happened with Sai! Huh!" I exclaim breathing heavily.

^^ Well there you go! In all truth and honesty I was going to make this chapter longer, but I just felt like _this_ was the perfect place to end the chapter ^^ I know, it's not the reunited scene you probably weren't expecting... _I_ wasn't even expecting it in fact. -thinks- yeah, but some how it kind of works... Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's so short... Review's are greatly appreciated as always =^_^= until next time!


	18. Chapter 17

Peace Everyone! I am back! Thank you so much to these wonderful people! _Kitty-cat-666_, _Kira1993_, and last but not least _MattThegamer_! Thank you so much for the encouragement! I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well ^^ Sorry it is also a little shorter then planned...

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any characters.

CH 17: Sasuke

Previously:

I look away from her. In fact I never thought about that. I really am being selfish wanting him to still love me. After all the pinkette had a point. "I'm not asking him to still love me." I mutter. I really wasn't either. "I am hoping with all my might that he still does and that he will forgive my impudence from back then. Hoping that he will give me a second chance at everything."

I look back over at Sakura who is staring at me. "My god, you both are so fucking sappy." she stated, pretending to gag. "My gawd, you two are fucking made for each other. Haven't seen each other in years and yet you are both thinking alike. It's so sickening it makes me want to hurl."

"What do you mean we are thinking alike?" I ask, trying to process everything. "Wait, are you saying that _he_ feels guilty for leaving?"

Sakura gives a nod and rolls her eyes. "I think he had every right." she states with a sigh. "After all you are the one who said to get the fuck out, I believe."

"Yeah, out of my house not the country." I mutter, walking past her to the white couch set in the living room area. "Either way he shouldn't feel guilty at all. I was the one being the asshole after all."

"So, what's your next move to get closer to him?"

I smirk as she sits on the couch across from me. "Well, this is what I am thinking."

Now:

"Well, this is what I am thinking." I state.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sakura says, holding her hands up. "So you are just going to keep fucking with him instead of just going to him?" I raise a brow then nod. She shakes her head then runs a hand through her short pink hair. "I don't want to be involved with this. I want to be able to tell Naruto the truth. If you wanna fuck with his emotions instead of fucking him, then leave me out of it."

"Not that I would involve you when I finally fuck him." I scoff. She rolls her green eyes as she stands from her place. "Alright I wont involve you in my next schemes. I 'll call Temari and Shika."

"So you are going to make him wait?" Sakura asks in shock. "How can you be so cruel?"

I glare at the women before me. "He made me wait all this time!"

"You don't even know his side of the story!" she exclaims, waving her hands about her. This is a completely different side of Sakura that I have never seen before. "How can you be here plotting things when all Naruto wants is to be with you again." with that she storms out of my home.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. This was going to be a pain. I pick up my phone and dial a well known number. "What is it Uchiha?"

"Nice to talk to you too Temari." I dead pan.

"You are starting to piss me off." Temari hisses. "What is it now? Wait, don't tell me. It has to do with our little Uzumaki. I am not subjecting him to any more tortures or lies."

Wow, she knows me so well. "Look I just need you to keep him busier then usual tomorrow."

"Why? What did you do now?"

"What makes you think-"

"Don't start with me Uchiha." she all but yells. If she weren't such a good employee and friend I'd fire her for taking such a tone with me. "Shika told me your plans for today. You better not of destroyed him."

I roll my eyes at this. She was sounding like a worried mother. "I'm sure he'll be fine." I sigh. "He is stronger then you think."

"Oh, I know he's strong." Temari bites out. "After all the shit you've put him through-"

"Would you shut up so I can talk?" I interrupt. "Thank you. I just need you to have him run around the office all day. I'll kind of be there tomorrow to set up for the conference meeting."

Temari releases a sigh of irritation. "Fine, I'll do that." she says. "Though I'm giving him a promotion after that. He kind of deserves it after all."

I frown at this. Yes, after everything he has put up with he deserves a lot more then a promotion. I was hoping to get him to quit his job and just live with me. "Fine do what you will." I sigh out before hanging up the phone to Temari's happy cheers. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

The next morning I find myself leaving later then usual. Lucky for me I have no specific obligations to attend in the morning. As soon as I enter the building I notice a mess of blonde hair making it's way to the elevator. I check the time and notice he was extra early. Slowly I make my way to the elevator's sneaking a peak around the corner. Naruto was standing there waiting for the elevator to ding, his arms full of papers. He looked horribly sleep deprived. Eventually the elevator finally dings it's arrival and he makes his way into the device.

After the doors close I go over and press the up button. Time to see Shikamaru. I take the elevator up to the top floor. "Morning Shika." I mutter as I step off the elevator.

"What a surprise." Shikamaru drawls as he looks up from some papers. "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing the president himself?"

"Oh, cut the crap Shika." I snap running a hand through my barely combed hair. "You know very well why I am here."

Shika watches me carefully as if I were a lab rat. "Of course Uchiha, I have not forgotten." he smirks as if he knew something I didn't. "So the meeting is about the new business coming into play. To tell you the truth I do not see why you need to be here."

I raise a brow at this. "I need to make sure everything will run smoothly." I state.

"You already know that things are going to run smoothly. No, what you want is for someone to distract your little blonde." he is way too calculating. Sometimes his brain pisses me off... "Sorry Uchiha I already have plans. I wont be available for your little plan." I open my mouth to say something but am interrupted by two knocks. I glance at the door then to Shika who is smirking. "Come on in Uzumaki." I run across the office and hide. "I've been expecting you. How did you like your presents?"

I almost slammed from my hiding place to kill him. "How did you know?"

"Nothing goes on around here without my knowing." he states. I peek from my hiding place praying that Naruto wouldn't notice anything. God was on my side for once. "You never answered the question. Did you like your presents?"

Other then looking exhausted as all hell, he hadn't changed much. I watch as he scratches the back of his neck nervously, yeah hasn't changed. "Well, it's kind of shocking really." he answers then grins at Shika like a complete moron. "After all I never thought that I would see stuff from my old room. I mean I could of sworn I had gotten rid of it all."

Ah, shit. Then again he obviously hadn't gotten rid of any of it. Not that Shika actually knew that. "Really now?" he asked casually. "That is quite interesting."

Like the moron he is he seems to find a bright side to it all. "Of course it was strange finding all my old posters and bed sheets. Then finding ramen with notes on them... Ya, you can say that sleeping was not easy. Just _knowing_ that Sasuke had been there..." he sighs and doesn't even finish his thoughts. Was that supposed to be good or bad? "Well either way, I have work to do!"

"Hold it right there." Shikamaru orders stopping him before he could get far. "You are an hour early and you look like shit. Perhaps you should find a place to rest and..."

Stubborn as he is Naruto interrupts Shika instead and smiles. "Nah, I'm fine. I'll stop in a bathroom and fix my hair a little more." with a small wave he leaves, shutting the door nicely behind him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I mutter as I walk out of my hiding place. Shika looks to me and glares. "What's that look for?"

With a sigh Shika slumps back into his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if willing away a headache. "Get out and leave him alone for a while Uchiha." he orders. He looks up at me weariness clear in his eyes. "Your fucking with him is starting to break him, believe it or not. Everyone has a breaking point, he's almost at his."

I think about this a moment before I give a tight nod. "Fine, I know what I'll do." I state before walking out of his office. I go straight to my own office reserved specifically for when I arrived and lock the door. What I was doing was childish. I was killing him and myself at the same time. Now what could I do to make up for everything? I could use this meeting to my advantage. Perhaps I should ask Kiba to take him out for some fun then to meet me after the meeting. The question though, is would Kiba keep his mouth shut?

With a shake of my head I focus on my speech for the meeting. I had so much to actually get done. I've been so busy figuring out what to do for and to Naruto that work has been the last thing on my mind. Why did it matter? All of my companies ran smoothly and rarely had anything bad happen. It made me wonder if that had anything to do with Naruto when he was angel. Was he still an angel?

By the time I leave the office it is already late. Some how that did not surprise me. My mind kept getting distracted with everything that had nothing to do with work. With the time being being almost midnight I make my way to the only place Kiba could possibly be. His and Kankuro's club.

"Hey Sasuke." Ibiki greets as I walk up to the bouncer.

"Hey." I greet back.

Ibiki looks at me closely; that was really starting to get annoying. "Well you know where they are." he smiles slightly as he opens the door for me. I walk in to the pounding music allowing my senses to get used to the change. I make my way up the crowded stairs finally spotting the dog loving brunette. "Kiba! I need to talk to you right now!" I scream as I finish my way up the stairs. Everyone is staring at me and before I knew it my eyes were meeting with those sky blue eyes I love so much. "Na-Naruto?"

"Hello Sasuke." he greets, shock slowly fading from his eyes.

"You needed to talk?" Kiba asks.

I glance at him before looking back to Naruto. "What are you doing here Naruto?"

"That should be my question." he says, all but glaring at me. I feel nervous, I was not ready to see him yet. I am so unprepared for this meeting. "Thank you for the wonderful gifts by the way." he glares at me now, I deserve it really. Though is it wrong that I find his glare more sexy then scary? "And for letting me know you were in town. I may have been here for a while but I haven't been able to get in contact. The least you could of done was let me know you were here. Instead you use Sakura to get me out of the house and _break_ _in_ and decorate my apartment! What the fuck is up with that!"

"Naruto, let me explain." I beg, I can't stand him being mad at me; even if he does have the complete right to be.

"Well then you can explain what happened with Sai! Huh!" he growls, completely exasperated.

Fuck, this was not going to end pretty. "I don't think this is the place to-"

"Explain. Now." he commands.

With a sigh I run my hand through my hair and look him in the eye. I start from the beginning. How I was waiting for him and did everything I could to make sure I was prepared for his return. Then to how Kiba thought I needed to get out and actually try to be with someone. Try to get over my love for my blonde dobe. Then to how I almost slept with Sai. How I stopped myself because I knew it was wrong. How I loved Naruto more then life it's self. How I understood if he was upset and that I hope that he could find it in his heart to forgive me. When I finish Naruto glances away looks to the others for a mere second, then walks right by me and away from the others without a single word.

"You fucked up big time man." Kiba says as he watches the retreating blonde.

"I will send a hit man after you if you don't shut the fuck up Inuzuka." I hiss, giving the brunette my death glare. He visibly swallows and sits back down. I walk over and take Naruto's seat and bash my head against the table. My life was becoming a living hell.

"Give him a day or so." Ino says, trying to be reassuring. "Let him sort out everything. I mean if he really loves you he'll figure out a way for you to redeem yourself."

I look up at her and shake my head. "No, I should be doing that all on my own." I state, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at the table. "How could I possibly make up for all of this? Even I know that I fucked up big time. I may never get him back."

"You might be right." Gaara speaks up staring at me with those dull green eyes of his. "Maybe he deserves someone more understanding. Someone who can actually make him happy." I look away from him and cringe. He was more right then he knew. "If you believe that then you're just a fucking ass." I look back up at him in shock.

"Gaara is right Sasuke." Lee grins with a small chuckle. "We haven't known Naruto for long, but even we know that you two belong together."

"It was quite irritating really." Neji says from his place. "When we first met him we asked a lot of questions that had to do with you." he cringes and rolls his eyes. This was quite out of character for the man. "If I never believed in true love he would of made me believe then."

"Sasuke," Hinata speaks up. I turn to the shy girl who smiles at me. "If you don't go after what you want then you will never get it. You of all people should know that. So either go after him or win him back. Show that you care about him more then anything."

"One thing that I learned about your blonde moron is that he's a hopeless romantic." Kankuro gags out.

"Why don't you look into what his birth flower is?" Ino giggles. Everyone looks at her like she was nuts. "Look, most girls love getting flowers. Yeah, I know Naruto isn't a girl, but it could still work. Looking up the birth flower is the easy part. Sometimes finding it is harder. As a hopeless romantic myself I think it would be sweet to receive something like that."

"That's a great idea Ino!" Hinata exclaims. "Oh! And make sure it's in his favorite color! That shows that you care even more."

"I agree as well." Tenten states, nodding her head. "It's sweet but not overly dramatic. Shows sincerity and a little respect even."

"Most importantly though," Lee butts in. "It shows you care for him more then anything in the world." everything ran through my mind and I knew they were right.

The next morning I call the first flower shop I find. "Yes I would like to send a dozen orange Marigold flowers to this address." Mission "Get the Dobe Back" start.

Well there you go ^^ Yeah, I know a little corny... Though to you girls out there! Don't you agree that having a boy your like/love give you your birth flower would be romantic? I do at least =^_^= ya I'm a hopeless romantic at heart, it can't be helped. Well that's all for this chapter. As always Reviews are greatly appreciated. Until Next Time!


	19. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! I'm back! Boy, this chapter was a little difficult to write... Either way I have it done XD I do hope you enjoy it ^^ I would like to thank _kitty-cat-666_ and _OmNomNOmnivore_ for your wonderful reviews ^^ Well all that's left is my disclaimer of not owning _Naruto_ or any of it's counterparts. Please enjoy chapter 18 of _"Angels"!_

CH 18: Naruto

**Previously:**

"Kiba! I need to talk to you right now!" everyone jumped and turned to the stairs, where the very person of the conversation was walking up the stairs. He stopped on the last stair when his onyx eyes met with wide blue ones. "Na-Naruto?"

"Hello Sasuke." I state doing my best to smile. In all truth and honesty I was more shocked to see him here then anything.

"You needed to talk?" Kiba asked, catching my ravens attention.

He stared at the brunette for a second before turning his gaze back to me. "What are you doing here Naruto?"

"That should be my question." I state. He seemed nervous about something as if he was unprepared to see me or something. "Thank you for the wonderful gifts by the way." then I narrow my gaze feeling my anger rush back to me. "And for letting me know you were in town. I may have been here for a while but I haven't been able to get in contact. The least you could of done was let me know you were here. Instead you use Sakura to get me out of the house and _break_ _in_ and decorate my room! What the fuck is up with that!"

"Naruto, let me explain." Sasuke begged.

"Well then you can explain what happened with Sai! Huh!" I exclaim breathing heavily.

**Now:**

I glare at him and watch as he flinches ever so slightly at my tone. "I don't think this is the place to-"

"Explain. Now." I command.

With a reluctant sigh and a sweep of the hand through the hair he gives in. "I went through every single day waiting for you. Knowing that you would come back. I had so much faith in you Naruto." he starts, his eyes never leaving mine. "I made sure to accomplish everything so that things would be perfect when you came back to me. In college I started getting bummed out. I wont lie. I believed in you, but I was starting to loose faith. Kiba convinced me to go on a blind date; which actually did not start off well. After a few drinks he and I were dancing. A few more drinks and we were making out. Naruto my blind date was Sai. I almost had sex with him." he pauses to gauge my response. With a sigh he goes on. "I stopped myself thankfully, I could never fully cheat on you Naruto." I bite my tongue, keeping my mouth shut. "I love you so much Naruto. More then you will ever know, but I am willing to spend the rest of my life _showing_ you how much I love you. I know you are upset, your eyes don't lie. Though I truly do hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

I look away from him to the others who are watching intently. They all knew about this. Every single one of them and yet they chose to keep quiet. I look back at Sasuke, the one who betrayed me. He may of stopped before having sex but that is still bad enough. I look away and walk by, leaving. I had nothing to say. When I get to the bottom of the stairs I find Sai waiting for me. "What the hell do you want?" I hiss walking passed the Sasuke wannabe. He was not in the right place, I am so mad. "Go the fuck away, you have ruined my life enough."

"I read some where that when someone is upset that having someone to talk to helped." Sai stated like a robot.

"That may be true, but you are not the person who I want to talk to." I hiss, shoving him away and finally getting outside. I take a deep breath of the brisk night air. "Ibiki, can you get my truck I need to get out of here." I say to the bouncer.

"Are you okay Naruto?" he asks, concern clear in his voice as he calls for someone to get my truck.

"I'll be fine." I state, rubbing my eyes. "I just need to get away from here. Away from _him_."

Ibiki stares at me for a second before he nods in understanding. "So you finally found out." he stated, his eyes going colder then usual. "I'm sure everything will be fine Naruto. Take a day or so to think things over. I'm sure you'll find the answer you seek."

I smirk at this. "You sound like a fortune cookie." I state causing the older man to grin wolfishly. "Thanks for that Ibiki. I'll see ya around."

"Bye kid, and drive safely." I wave to the older man as I drive off, briefly making eye contact with Sai.

I park in my usual spot, quickly making my way to my apartment, locking the door behind myself. I turn on the light and walk to the kitchen. I needed some kind of food to try and stabilize myself. I pull our a cup of ramen, tearing it open and putting aside the note to read later like I had done with all the others. Was I really going to be able to forgive him?With a sigh I put the ramen in the microwave and wait for it to ding. Things just got even more complicated.

The next morning I make it to work in one piece. Surprising really considering I almost hit two pedestrians, three cars, and a couple trucks. Then almost hit a light pole when I tried to park in the parking lot. I walk into work and Temari was on me like fly on stink. "Is everything okay Naruto?" she asked, looking me over like a worried mother. "No one did anything to you? Sasuke didn't harm you in any way shape or form?"

"Temari, I'm fine, really." I insist smiling up at her. "What would you like me to do today?"

With a sigh the blonde women shakes her head. "About that promotion." I open my mouth to protest when she turns abruptly on her heel. "No, Sasuke did not put me up to it. This is all my doing." I clamp my mouth shut and follow her to the elevator's. "You are sure you are fine? You don't need to move and make a new home?"

I raise a brow at this. "Why would I move?"

"Well so that Sasuke wont know where to find you, of course." she states as we walk into the elevator.

I chuckle at this the idea sounding quite riveting really. "Well, perhaps if problems further arise." I state then shake my head. "Right now though things are fine. No need to worry about moving."

"Good, very good." Temari states, leading me off the elevator and down a long hall. "This is your new corner office." she opens up a two door office. I look around at my new office. Large bay windows, desk in front of them a leather couch. It was like something that Sasuke would have. "Do you like it?"

I turn to the women beside me and smile. "Yeah, but if I'm not doing my usual job what's my promotion?"

"Oh, right." Temari chuckles, scratching the back of her neck. "You will be head of the marketing department."

"Wait! What!" I exclaim, waving my hands about. "What do you mean head of marketing? Don't we have other people for that?"

Temari laughs at this. "I wasn't expecting this reaction really." she stated ruffling my already messy hair. "Trust me you are perfect for this job." Great, just great. "Did I mention the increase in pay?"

"How much?" I ask, not really caring so much. I was already making twelve dollars an hour.

"Twenty dollars an hour." Temari stated.

"Can the company really afford that?" I ask. "I mean the head of accounting was talking about having to get rid of a few people-"

Temari waved a hand to cut me off. "That is why I have you as head of marketing." she stated with a tsk. "You are the best at what you do and put your whole heart into the job. You will bring in more customers for our lawyers I have faith in that."

"Excuse me." we turn around at the intrusion to find a boy holding a bouquet of flowers. "Is Naruto Uzumaki here?"

"Yeah that's me." I state.

The boy grins causing a blush to cross my cheeks. He's such a cute little boy with black hair and dark eyes. He reminds me of a younger Sasuke. "Um, these are for you." I take the flowers and instantly recognize them as my birth flower. I could never forget them after all Marigold used to grow everywhere when I was younger. Or first alive. "He says, he is always with you."

I look at the boy and raise a brow. "Who?" I ask.

The boy shrugs. "I don't know, he just said to give you flowers and tell you message."

I look at the Marigold and smile. They are a deep orange, my favorite color and they smell great. "Thank you." I say to the little boy.

"Should I tell him that?" the boy asks.

I raise a brow at this. "Like to relay a message?"

"Um, to tell him something in return."

I think about this a moment. Only one person would send me flowers trying to apologize for what he did. "Yes, tell him that it is going to take more then this." the boy nods and skips of to the elevators.

Temari stares at the flowers then at me. "Why is Sasuke apologizing?" she asks. I look at the women blankly and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God. He told you."

"Yes. He did." I state, sniffing the flowers again. "He seems to think that getting me flowers is going to fix everything."

"Excuse me." we turn around to find a little blonde boy standing in the door way. He held out a bouquet of Larkspur. "May I speak with Naruto?" he asks. I step forward and nod. "He says to please accept these and meet him for dinner tonight."

I take the flowers and stare into the little boys blue eyes. He was almost begging and I could see myself in them. "Alright, but I choose the place." I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

The boy ginned and laughed a little. "He said where ever you want." he giggled, all but jumping in place.

"The small ramen shop here." I answer with a small smile. The boy smiled at this and nodded as he walked away.

When I turn around I find Temari staring at me. "You are really going to give him a second chance?"

I look away and heave a sigh. "Well, yeah I am." I state with a shrug. "I mean how can I say no when he sent a dozen Marigold then a dozen Larkspur. I mean this is the most romantic thing he has ever done for me."

The women before me looks at me with concern. "Are you sure about this Naruto?" she says, speaking to me like I am a child. "I mean perhaps you need some more time to think things through."

"No, I'm sure about this." I state giving her a smile. "I should get to work. After all this is my first day as the head of marketing." Temari smiles and nods. "Oh, um do you happen to have a vase I can put these in?"

"Yes, I'll have my secretary bring it to you." with that Temari let me be.

I sit at my desk and start going over papers with plans for the new advertisements. "May I come in Mr. Uzumaki?" I look up to find Mrs. Shika at my door. I motion her in and she all but skips in carrying two vases. "Oh my God! I can't believe one of our own has been promoted! And you have a date with Mr. Uchiha himself!"

"News travels fast around here." I mutter as I take the vases from Mrs. Shika. "Thank you for the vases Mrs. Shika."

"Oh you don't have to call me that any more." she says, waving her arms in front of her. "You can call me Mizuki."

"Alright, Mizuki then." I smile, placing the vases on my desk then the flowers in each vase. "You can call me Naruto, no need for the Mr. Uzumaki stuff."

"So, tell me how is it that _you_ got a date with Mr. Uchiha himself!"

"You mean Sasuke?" I ask, she nodded energetically. I laugh as I sit at my desk, motioning for her to sit as well. "Actually he and I are old friends... well sort of. Our history is long and complicated really. Let's just say that he is trying to make something up to me."

"Like what?" Mizuki asked.

"Well, we were dating and he cheated on me so he's trying to show me that he really does love me and that the one night thing with someone else was truly pointless." I inhaled, having explained in one breath.

"Wow." Mizuki said, her eyes wide with interest. "I knew that Sasuke was dating someone in secret, but finding out that it was _you_ the whole time totally makes sense! The reason why you are always moping around and stuff."

"I do not mope around!" I exclaim.

"Sure you do." Mizuki stated with a complete serious air about her. "I always wondered why that was. I just never had the guts to ask you, afraid you might kill yourself or something. Though something had seemed different about you since yesterday. Yesterday you seemed a little more happy then usual even though you seemed a tad bit sad as well."

"Sad?" I ask. "Well perhaps just a little."

Mizuki nodded then smiled. "Well I hope everything turns out well." she stated as she stood from the chair across from me. "Good luck. See you tomorrow."

Suddenly I felt nervous as I realized I was going to be having dinner, alone, with Sasuke. I smack my cheeks a couple of times, suddenly feeling like a school girl. With a sigh I get up and go to do my job, we had a lot to get done.

By the time eight O'clock came around I was swamped in paper work. I knew I had to get going, after all I still had to change and get to the Ramen shop to meet Sasuke. Now I understand why Sasuke didn't always have time for our friends. After all with all of this and he even _runs_ the company I can only dream of how stressed he gets. With a sigh I sort everything out for the morning, I would just have to come in early. I lock up my office and make my way home. It was going to be a long night.

I drive up to the Ramen shop and notice Sasuke's car. I walk into the shop and find him instantly. I sit down across from him both of us silent at first. "You're late." he commented.

"Yeah, well it was unfair of you to use those boys to get to me." I bite back.

"You're still mad?" he asks. I glare at him feeling my muscles tense. "Of course you are and you have every right to be."

"Let me just ask you this." I say before he can anything else. "What the _fuck_ was going through you mind? I mean if you really had as much faith in me as you claim to of had then you would of never done something so stupid."

Sasuke narrows his eyes into a death glare which I meat head on. "I'm only _human_ Naruto." he says as if that explained everything. "Every human has their doubts now and again. So for a brief moment I had doubts. I wanted someone anyone to be close to. I hadn't heard anything from you and I just needed to _be_ with someone." he sighs and rakes his hand through his hair. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like I actually _slept_ with the guy. We made out and I kicked him out of my home. There was nothing more to it."

I stare at the raven haired man across from me, his glare softening and guilt ran through his beautiful onyx eyes. "I can't excuse what you did." I merely state as I sit back a little in my seat. "You are going to have to earn my trust again Sasuke. I'm sorry." I stand from my seat and start to walk away.

"You said you would have dinner with me." Sasuke ground out. I ignore him and keep walking. I hear angry foot steps follow before my arm is caught in a light grasp. "Please, just give me this dinner."

"I don't know if I can." I state pulling my arm back. I turn to the raven and look him in the eye. "It reminds me so much of our last dinner and remember how that turned out?" Sasuke winced at this. "Exactly."

"Then breakfast tomorrow." Sasuke insisted. He was bound and determined.

"I have to be in early." I sigh. "I have a lot of paper work to do." he raised a brow proving that Temari hadn't lied to me about my promotion not being from Sasuke. "I'm head of marketing now. Lot's of paper work and actual work comes with it."

"I could have-"

"No." I cut him off waving a hand to emphasize. "It's my job and I am bound and determined to make sure everything works out. After all this is for _your_ company." I give him a lopsided smile before turning and walking away.

The next morning I walked into my office and started right on my paper work, coffee in hand. I was not surprised that I was the first and only person at the office, it was five in the morning after all. Just when I was about finished with my paper work Temari walked into my office. "You are going to kill yourself." she muttered, closing the door behind herself. I look up at her and grin, putting the paper I was looking over down. "So how did dinner go?"

I raise a brow at this. "Did Sasuke not call and tell you all about it?" I ask unable to stop the touch of malice to enter my voice. Temari stares at me a little shock running through her eyes. "Well I ended up leaving before we could actually have dinner. I told him that it just didn't feel right. I all but yelled at him for using kids to get to me and ended up walking out on him."

"Wow." Temari gasped her eyes growing a little bigger in shock. "I was so not expecting that to be the out come. I mean with how much you have missed Sasuke, I totally expected for you two to just make up have sex and get over it."

"Not likely." I mutter going back to my paper work.

Temari releases an irritated sigh and slams her hands on my desk. "Look Naruto if you should be mad at anyone be mad at Kiba. He's the one who set it all up in the first place."

"Sasuke could of said no." I mutter without looking up from the paper. "Sasuke had every right to say no." I raise my eyes to meet Temari's. "No matter what any of you say, Sasuke has his own free will. He doesn't have to be with me there are plenty of other fish in the sea." I avert my eyes back to the paper I was looking over, flinching when Temari left and slammed the door on her way out.

The day went about as usual. There was a lot of gossip and people normally stopped talking when I walked into the room, but I was used to that. More changes and more paper work, I knew right away it would be another late night. The only difference was I had nothing to make me leave early. Soon everyone was gone and only my light was on, Temari not even willing to check in on me before leaving.

"Still here?" someone asks.

I look at the clock it was rounding to midnight. "Yeah, just finishing." I state, wondering who in the world it could be at my door. Only someone with the keys could be here. I look up and frown even more. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Is that any way to speak to someone who brought you coffee and Ramen, dobe?" he asks. I raise a brow at this then motion for him to sit. "It's unlike you to bury yourself in work."

I smirk at this as I read over one last paper. "Well, let's just say I understand why you have to do the same thing." I mutter, finally finishing the document and signing it. "I think we should talk."

"I think that's the most sensible thing you've said since we have been reunited." Sasuke stated, handing over the Ramen and coffee. "May I ask a question?" I raise a brow and give him a 'duh' look. "Where were you really?"

"Where angels belong." I stated, taking a bite of Ramen. It tasted better then heaven.

"Why?" he asked baffled. So I proceeded to explain my proposition with the head angel. Sasuke grimaced when he realized it was basically his fault for the huge mess.

"I broke a lot of rules to bring you that letter that you constantly read." I grinned as I sipped my coffee. "I did it in hopes it would help you along. I guess it barely helped considering how long it took for us to get here." I motioned the office and me and him.

Sasuke smirked at this as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It would of helped if it had all been in English then maybe it wouldn't of taken so long."

I smiled at this and shook my head. "I was not about to make it easy for you." then all playfulness left my voice. "After all you are the one who didn't listen. An eye for an eye kind of thing hun." I shrug and lean back in my chair as I down the last of my Ramen.

"My next question is this," he paused and took a deep breath. "Are you still an angel?"

I shook my head as I placed the empty Ramen cup on my desk. "Nope, completely human. I'll age and die like one too." I state, taking another sip of coffee. "I am still trying to understand why I landed here of all places instead of back in Japan. The first person I wanted to see most was you, but fate played it out differently. Amazing huh?"

"Hn, I guess you could say that." Sasuke smirks. "I did tones of research and decided to build a couple of law firms here in the America's. I wanted to make sure I was well prepared. I have known of your return since when Sakura saw you at the hospital."

I blink at this and scratch the back of my head. "I have no recollection of seeing Sakura before Shika taking me to the club." I state, wondering how I could of forgotten seeing her. "Well if you have known for so long why didn't you come here for me sooner?"

Sasuke raked a hand through his hair, looking away from me for a moment. "I wanted to see if you really did still love me." he said unsure. "I was also a little scared of how things would go. Obviously how we ended up meeting was not planned. I was planning something much more romantic and after the meeting tomorrow morning."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that meeting." I state with a smile. "I was going to let Temari know, but I can't make it to the meeting." Sasuke stares at me in complete shock. I shrug and lean back in my chair. "I have plans with Kiba tomorrow morning. Didn't he tell you that?"

"No," Sasuke admits. "He said nothing about it."

"Hmm, well either way you wont have to worry about finding someone to keep me busy."

"Wait, I was not trying to-"

I hold up a hand and stand from my seat. "Do not lie to me any more." I hiss.

"Alright, fine!" Sasuke admits, standing to be eye level with me. "I was trying to find someone to distract you during the meeting, alright?"

"Why?" I ask, hurt clear in my voice. "Why is it so important that I am not there?"

Well there you have it ^^ I do hope you enjoyed chapter eighteen! As always reviews and what nots are always apreciated.


	20. Epilogue

Hey everyone! It's the chapter you all have been waiting for! Well, perhaps you have been? This is the final chapter and just like the Prologue it is in second person. I do hope you enjoy ^^ I would like to thank _kitty-cat-666_ and _ OmNomNOmnivore_ for your wonderful reviews on chapter eighteen ^^ I would like to thank _animeyaoimaster, chcolatexoxo, devil05166, dragondancer711, fullmoon123, jjnarufan, Kira1993, kitty-cat-666, KoTenshi, Lovelessyoru, Spiritwalker36, Uchiha 'Karite' Shikyo, and ullsokk_ all for faving 'Angels'. Last but not least I would like to thank _angelstar2495, animeyaoimaster, FoxBlood, kira199, kira1993, kitty-cat-666, OmNomNOmnivore, primaaryet, slatedfox, stuffingsofateddy, Tiana Tora, _and_, ullsokk_ all for alerting and following 'Angels' until the very end! Thank you everyone for your support! Enjoy the final chapter =^_^=

Disclaimer: For the final time, I do not own _Naruto_ for I am not that epic XD

CH 19: Epilogue

Previously:

"Sasuke," Hinata spoke up. Sasuke turns to the shy girl who smiles back. "If you don't go after what you want then you will never get it. You of all people should know that. So either go after him or win him back. Show that you care about him more then anything."

"One thing that I learned about your blonde moron is that he's a hopeless romantic." Kankuro gags out.

"Why don't you look into what his birth flower is?" Ino giggles. Everyone looks at her like she was nuts. "Look, most girls love getting flowers. Yeah, I know Naruto isn't a girl, but it could still work. Looking up the birth flower is the easy part. Sometimes finding it is harder. As a hopeless romantic myself I think it would be sweet to receive something like that."

"That's a great idea Ino!" Hinata exclaims. "Oh! And make sure it's in his favorite color! That shows that you care even more."

"I agree as well." Tenten states, nodding her head. "It's sweet but not overly dramatic. Shows sincerity and a little respect even."

"Most importantly though," Lee butts in. "It shows you care for him more then anything in the world." Sasuke thought about everything realizing shortly that his friends were right.

First thing in the morning he looks up flower shops. "Yes I would like to send a dozen orange Marigold flowers to this address." _Mission "Get the Dobe Back" start_. He thought with a sly smile as he got ready for work.

Now:

On the way to work Sasuke calls in a couple of favors. He had to have a plan. Just sending the flowers would not get the blondes attention. In fact Sasuke was pretty sure the moment he found out they were from him that he would just throw the flowers away. He had to have them presented by the right people.

He arrives shortly after Naruto had gone into the building. He preferred it that way after all the last thing he wanted was for them to fight first thing in the morning. He sits in the lobby standing when a man walks in, two kids by his side both holding a set of flowers. "You promise that you are not using them for evil." the man states.

Sasuke smirks at this. "On no, this is quite harmless I promise Itatchi." the elder Uchiha smirked back and sat down. Sasuke turned first to the little boy who looked just like Itatchi and Sasuke when they were little. "Alright are you ready?" the little boy nods with a smile. "Alright, you take the elevator to the second to last floor going up alright. Ask for Naruto Uzumaki." he pauses to make sure the little boy remembered just that. "Good, I want you to tell him; he says, he is always with you."

"Um, okay? But will Naruto- San know who I am talking about?" Itatchi's son asks a little confused.

"Of course he will Deida." Sasuke states, with complete confidence. Deida nods and left Sasuke and his brother.

"You really fucked up huh." Itachi sates, a smirk turning into a grin. "I knew this day was coming."

Sasuke glared at his elder brother, "Please stop with the teasing." he sighed, sitting back in the uncomfortable hard leather chair. "I already know how bad I fucked up. Trust me, I feel bad enough without you adding to it."

Itachi watched his brother closely before he sighed. "Shit happens Sasuke, that's just how life is." he stated, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands together. "We all do things that we regret, that's just how life is. It's what and how we choose to fix things that count."

Not two minutes later Deida came running back to Sasuke and Itachi. "Naruto San says that it is going to take more then this."

Sasuke frowned then turned to the little blonde boy. "Alright Fuga, take these up to Naruto and tell him that I want to meet him for dinner." the boy nods and starts walking towards the elevator's when Sasuke stopped him. "Naruto will most likely want to go somewhere of his choosing. Tell him where ever he wants. Got it?" Fuga nodded and left Sasuke again. "Alright so you name one after your husband and one after our father. You are so strange Itachi."

"Better then I'm sure you'll name your kids." Itachi scoffs. "Knowing blondie he'll end up naming them something weird."

Sasuke grimaces at this. "I never said he and I were having kids." he stated.

"I think Naruto would be the perfect wife and mother." Itachi chuckles out causing even Sasuke to smirk. "Come on, if you had kids with Naruto how many would you have?"

The young Uchiha thought about that a moment. "One, a little boy." he finally stated. "With Naruto's looks and my brains."

"I think that's biting off more then you can chew." Itachi laughed shaking his head.

Shortly after Fuga walked off the elevator. Slowly he made his way over to Sasuke, his eyes shinning full of pride and purity. "He said the small Ramen shop." he stated happily. "I like Naruto, is he going to be our uncle too?"

"He'll be your aunty." Itachi corrected Fuga who stared up at his father with wide eyes.

Understanding finally running through his eyes. "Oh, I get it." he said with a bigger smile. "Naruto is Uke!" Sasuke choked on his own spit.

"Come now you two." Itachi laughed. "I think you have horrified your uncle enough for today. Say bye."

"Bye!" both boys squeal, hugging Sasuke around his waist before leaving.

Later that night Sasuke drove up to the Ramen shop, already knowing that he was early. He sat where he could see the door and watch out the window. When Naruto arrived he was completely prepared. Well so he thought. Naruto sat across from the raven without saying a thing. After a minute of silence Sasuke couldn't keep his mouth shut. "You're late." he commented.

"Yeah, well it was unfair of you to use those boys to get to me." Naruto bit back angrily.

"You're still mad?" he asks like he thought Naruto would be over it by now. The blonde merely glares at him, sending shivers up the ravens spine. "Of course you are and you have every right to be."

"Let me just ask you this." Naruto says bitterly not wanting to hear much else from Sasuke. "What the _fuck_ was going through you mind? I mean if you really had as much faith in me as you claim to of had then you would of never done something so stupid."

Sasuke narrows his eyes into a death glare which Naruto meets head on. "I'm only _human_ Naruto." he says as if that explained everything. "Every human has their doubts now and again. So for a brief moment I had doubts. I wanted someone, anyone to be close to. I hadn't heard anything from you and I just needed to _be_ with someone." he sighs and rakes his hand through his hair. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like I actually _slept_ with the guy. We made out and I kicked him out of my home. There was nothing more to it."

Naruto just stares at Sasuke, wondering how the raven can be so calm about all of it. It wasn't until he saw the guilt in the raven's dark eyes that he gave in. "I can't excuse what you did." he states sitting back in his seat. He wanted more then anything to forgive the raven, but he knew Sasuke had to learn his lesson. He couldn't just get his way by sending flowers and apologizing out right with dinner. "You are going to have to earn my trust again Sasuke. I'm sorry." with that the blonde stood and left.

"You said you would have dinner with me." Sasuke ground out standing to pursue his blonde. He finally caught Naruto's arm to stop him. "Please, just give me this dinner."

"I don't know if I can." Naruto says, pulling his arm out of Sasuke's grasp. He turned around and looked Sasuke in the eye so he could see how truly hurt the blonde felt. "It reminds me so much of our last dinner and remember how that turned out?" Sasuke winced at this. "Exactly."

"Then breakfast tomorrow." Sasuke insisted. He was bound and determined.

"I have to be in early." Naruto says, more of an excuse, though true. "I have a lot of paper work to do." Sasuke raised a brow at this, proving to Naruto that Temari hadn't been lying. "I'm head of marketing now. Lot's of paper work and actual work comes with it."

"I could have-"

"No." Naruto cut Sasuke off, not wanting any help from the raven. "It's my job and I am bound and determined to make sure everything works out. After all this is for _your_ company." Naruto half smiles before finally leaving the raven alone in the restaurant. Whispers resonated around the restaurant making Sasuke feel completely out of place. With a growl he walked out of the restaurant in time to see Naruto drive away. He got in his own car and drove back to his motel.

The next day Sasuke did not get out of his bed until noon. He had nothing more to do for the meeting coming in the next morning. The main thing he wanted to do was see Naruto. He wanted to explain everything better to the irrational blonde. He picked up his phone and noticed he had several missed calls. Most of them from Temari. With a smirk he hit send and waited for the blonde women to answer.

"_It's about fucking time!"_ she exclaimed on the other end. _"Do you know how frustrating Naruto can be? I swear he never uses his brain!"_

"I know." Sasuke muttered as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Don't tell me you were only calling to rant about my irritation of a blonde."

There was a pause on the other end. _"No, I was mainly calling to see if you were going to do something __**about**__ your irritation of a blonde."_

Sasuke thought about that a moment. "How does he like his coffee?"

"_What?"_ Temari asked, frustration and confusion clear in her voice.

"Just, how does Naruto like his coffee?" Sasuke repeated as he sat at the small desk in the room. "Does he like it black, with cream, with sugar? Does he like coffee at all?"

"_He likes it sweet and with cream."_ Temari finally answered._ "Please tell me this has something to do with you getting him back." _she sighed.

Sasuke smirked at the woman's words. "You could say that." he admitted. "So, how late has he been staying lately?"

"_Pretty late."_ Temari answered. _"Even before his promotion he was always staying late and burying himself in work or anything else he possibly could."_ Sasuke nodded at this, taking notes on a small pad. _"I think there is something majorly wrong with him or something."_

"Or something." Sasuke smirked. "Thanks Temari, I'll be sure to make your Christmas bonus extra bonus-y." with that he hung up the phone and proceeded to call back Neji next.

"_Where have you been?"_ he droned out. _"I have been trying to call you for the past two hours."_

"Yeah, I just got up." Sasuke explained, not wanting to hear it from the other man. "What is so important?"

There was a pause on the other end. _"You just got up?"_ Neji asked, shock clear in his voice. _"That is so unlike you. Don't tell me you and Naruto are fighting again. Do you know how old-"_

"Shut up cause I already know." Sasuke commanded. "What is going on?"

"_Never mind."_ Neji stated. _"You don't have to call the others back. Except for Sakura. She needs to talk to you about something."_ then the line went dead.

With a sigh and a look of distaste he hit send once Sakura's name was highlighted. _"Now you call me back."_ Sakura's outraged voice ground out on the other end. _"Why didn't you answer? I swear you are more rude then before Naruto came back into your life."_

"Would you get to the point?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura paused in her ranting and took a deep breath. _"So, how are you going to fix things?"_

"I already have a plan, now will you leave me alone." Sasuke ground out, hanging up the phone. He could care a less if the pinkette had something important to say. He checked his watch and noticed it was already two in the afternoon. He took a hot shower, taking his time not leaving his room until five that evening. First he went to the office peeking in on Naruto who was so caught up in his paper work he didn't even notice the raven. Sasuke noticed that even though Naruto was still mad at him the blonde had the flowers on his desk. This caused the raven to wonder if Naruto was merely making him actually work for the blondes affections. He shook his head remembering that Naruto had told him he was going to have earn; at the very least; Naruto's respect again. Of course he was going to have to earn the blondes affections as well. Proof that Sasuke truly did care, that's what Naruto wanted.

He left the blonde and went to his own office. He figured he could work on some of his own paper work for the time being. Before he knew it time had flown out the window and eleven at night came upon him. He grimaced as he stretched his back before getting up thinking he had most likely missed Naruto. He took the elevator to Naruto's floor level and couldn't believe when he saw the blondes light still on. He smirked and left going straight to the Ramen shop getting coffee just the way Naruto liked it; apparently he went to the Ramen shop often. The shop keeper knew exactly what to make.

By the time he got back to the office he sighed with relief to find Naruto's truck still in the lot. "Still here?" Sasuke asks at Naruto's door.

Naruto looked at the clock not really caring when it read midnight. "Yeah, just finishing." he states, looking back at the paper half wondering who in the world could still be there. After signing the piece of paper he looked up and frowned when he found the raven standing there. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Is that any way to speak to someone who brought you coffee and Ramen, dobe?" he asks, causing Naruto to raise a brow in question then motioned for Sasuke to sit. "It's unlike you to bury yourself in work."

Naruto just smirks at this before going over the final paper on his desk. "Well, let's just say I understand why you have to do the same thing." he mutters before signing the document, Sasuke's eyes never leaving the blonde. "I think we should talk."

"I think that's the most sensible thing you've said since we have been reunited." Sasuke stated, handing over the Ramen and coffee. "May I ask a question?" Naruto stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he gave Sasuke the 'uh-duh' look. "Where were you really?"

"Where angels belong." Naruto states simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" he asked baffled. With a sigh Naruto explained that he had made a proposition with the head angel Tsunade. How he would explain everything to Sasuke and if said raven refused him then Naruto would return to heaven without a fight. Sasuke frowned deeper at this thinking that perhaps he should of given the blonde a chance back then; even though the blonde had sounded quite crazy.

"I broke a lot of rules to bring you that letter that you constantly read." Naruto grinned at that thought as he took a sip of his coffee. "I did it in hopes it would help you along. I guess it barely helped considering how long it took for us to get here." he motioned himself and the raven then the office.

Sasuke smirked at this as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It would of helped if it had all been in English, then maybe it wouldn't of taken so long."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I was not about to make it easy for you." all playfulness left his voice as he spoke again.. "After all you are the one who didn't listen. An eye for an eye kind of thing, hun." with a shrug he leaned back in his chair to finish his Ramen.

"My next question is this," Sasuke paused and took a deep breath. "Are you still an angel?"

Naruto shook his head as he leaned forward to place his empty Ramen bowl on his desk. "Nope, completely human. I'll age and die like one too." he explains, taking another sip of his coffee. "I am still trying to understand why I landed here of all places instead of back in Japan. The first person I wanted to see most was you, but fate played it out differently. Amazing huh?"

"Hn, I guess you could say that." Sasuke smirks. "I did tones of research and decided to build a couple of law firms here in the America's. I wanted to make sure I was well prepared. I have known of your return since when Sakura saw you at the hospital."

Naruto stares at Sasuke in confusion as he scratches the back of his head. "I have no recollection of seeing Sakura before Shika taking me to the club." he says in confusion trying to remember of when he arrived back on Earth. "Well if you have known for so long why didn't you come here for me sooner?"

Sasuke raked a hand through his hair, looking away from the blonde for a moment. "I wanted to see if you really did still love me." he said completely unsure of his own words. "I was also a little scared of how things would go. Obviously how we ended up meeting was not planned. I was planning something much more romantic after the meeting tomorrow morning."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that meeting." Naruto says, changing the subject a little. "I was going to let Temari know, but I can't make it to the meeting." Sasuke stares at Naruto in complete shock wondering who decided to get the blonde out of the meeting for him. "I have plans with Kiba tomorrow morning. Didn't he tell you that?"

"No," Sasuke admits. "He said nothing about it."

"Hmm, well either way you wont have to worry about finding someone to keep me busy."

"Wait, I was not trying to-"

Naruto holds up a hand to stop the ravens words as he stood up and leaned against his desk on the palms of his hands. "Do not lie to me any more." he hisses, glaring once again at the raven.

"Alright, fine!" Sasuke admits, standing to be eye level with Naruto. "I was trying to find someone to distract you during the meeting, alright?"

"Why?" Naruto asks completely hurt even though he was expecting the truth. "Why is it so important that I am not there?"

Sasuke glanced away from Naruto's eyes for a second before he looked back, recollection in his own dark eyes. "Because I wouldn't be able to concentrate." he admits, shock now swimming like fish through Naruto's ocean blue eyes. "Because if you were in the crowd my eyes would search for you and only you, and when they would find you my mind would be thinking only one thing." he paused to make sure Naruto was paying close attention.

"What would that be?" Naruto asked softly, as if afraid if his voice rose any higher then a whisper everything would shatter.

"Wanting you." Sasuke answered. Tears sprung to Naruto's eyes and Sasuke slowly reached out his hand to cup Naruto's cheek. "I would only be thinking of you, wanting you. You are my everything Naruto. I have thought of no one or anything else besides you." he slowly leaned forward to give Naruto time to move away. When the blonde did no such thing he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Naruto's. At first he did not react to Sasuke's lips. Just when the raven was going to pull away Naruto's hands were wrapped around his neck and pulling him in for a second kiss, this one more urgent with want and need.

When they finally pulled apart to breath Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes. "I have missed you so much Sasuke." he whispered, tears running silently down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sasuke almost asked why Naruto was sorry, but decided against it; he figured he already knew.

"I love you so much Naruto." Sasuke whispered back, causing fresh tears to spring to Naruto's eyes. Naruto had waited all these years to hear Sasuke tell him those exact words. "Never leave me again." Sasuke sighed as he rested his forehead against Naruto's.

"Never again." Naruto promised.

_**The End **_

Well there you go ^^ Final chapter of "Angels"! I do hope you enjoyed ^^ Thanks again fro reading XD reviews are as always appreciated.__


End file.
